


Shake, Rattle, and Roll

by RebellingStagnation



Series: Geronimo Series [14]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Multiple Universes Colliding, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 43,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebellingStagnation/pseuds/RebellingStagnation
Summary: Gosalyn is kidnapped and taken to another universe. Darkwing and Negaduck are hot on her trail. Takes place after "Season of Light" in the Geronimo Universe. Rated T for Negaduck's language.





	1. Sh-Boom

—…—…—…— Darkwing Duck —…—…—…—

The knocking on his front door turned to pounding as Drake walked out of the kitchen. A solid _boom boom boom boom_ that rattled the door on its hinges.

He'd heard whoever it was when they had knocked the first time. Did they need to be so _dramatic_ about it? (And, no, the irony of getting annoyed at someone being overly dramatic was _not_ lost on him.)

Drake couldn't withhold a scowl as he yanked the door open.

Scrooge McDuck stood on his front stoop, looking much the worse for wear in his torn clothes, stained top hat, ruffled feathers, and cracked glasses.

Drake's irritation melted away as his eyebrows rocketed upwards. "Is that a helicopter in my street?"

It was. Parked right in the middle of the road. The blades twisted lazily around as black smoke drifted in a column towards the sky.

"Where's Gosalyn?" Scrooge asked.

His stomach dropping, Drake tried to swallow around his suddenly dry throat. "What do you mean where's Gosalyn?"

"She didn't answer my distress call to Strike Team Omega. Luckily, I had some old friends in the nearby village, so we managed to escape. Barely." Scrooge braced a hand on the door jamb, suddenly looking exhausted. "You don't know where she is?"

Drake shook his head, taking deep breaths in the hopes that more oxygen would slow his racing heart. "I thought she was with Max."

It was Scrooge's turn to shake his head. "The lad hasn't seen her since yesterday. I sent him to the Negaverse to make sure she hasn't wandered over there." Scrooge eyed Drake through his spectacles, his piercing gaze not at all diminished through the spidery cracks. "Get yer suit."

"W-what?" Drake asked, too distracted by Gosalyn's imminent disappearance to convincingly pull off ignorance.

"This is a job for Darkwing Duck, don't you agree?"

Drake glanced over Scrooge's shoulder to eye the damage that had already been wrought by Gosalyn's disappearance. Seeing the wrecked helicopter smoking with idyllic suburbia as the background awakened something in him and he snapped to attention.

"I think it is."

There was no use in pretending anymore; Scrooge clearly knew that Drake and Darkwing were one in the same. How long he'd known was another question (as was if Gosalyn had been apart of the discovery. Which was likely; she wasn't able to keep anything resembling a secret for very long), but it hardly mattered in the cloud of this potential devastation looming large over Drake's life.

"I'll call Launchpad to fix the helicopter then we can start searching for her."

Scrooge glanced over his shoulder at the helicopter before looking back at Drake. "This might be beyond even Launchpad's capabilities."

"Launchpad can pilot anything," Drake said confidently, beckoning Scrooge inside. "He'll have this in the air in no time."

" _No time_ isn't much of an estimate."

Drake closed the door with a snap. "I'm well aware of the time constraints. This is _my_ daughter." He inhaled deeply, trying to squash the panic that was welling up within him. He needed to be levelheaded. Keep his cool. For Gosalyn's sake. "Launchpad is the only one I trust to move a smoking helicopter from the middle of a suburban street. Gosalyn can protect herself until I get there. Wherever she is."

Scrooge gave him a small smile. "In that case, would ye object if I asked to clean myself up?"

"Bathroom's upstairs on the right."

Scrooge glanced up the staircase. "I've got Gyro looking for her, too, you know." He eyed Drake through his fractured glasses. "Once we've cleaned things up here, we can go to his lab to see what he's found. Max should be back by then, too, with his news."

"And probably with Negaduck. He won't sit idly by with Gosalyn missing."

Scrooge smiled. "My thoughts exactly. With so many of us looking, we _will_ find her."

"I know."

He didn't.

He hoped.

Which was very different from knowing.

Drake nodded to Scrooge and turned to the living room, heading over to the easy chairs.

If he stopped to think about the details of this, he'd be paralyzed. His girl. Missing. His breathing was ragged as he raced to the Tower to collect Launchpad.

Maybe there was nothing to worry about. Maybe Gosalyn _was_ with Negaduck. Or perhaps she'd show up in a few hours, battered from a recent scuffle with a villain, but not missing in the wilds of who-knows-where.

Until he could gather more information, Drake wasn't going to let this worry consume him.

He couldn't.

—…—…—…— Negaduck —…—…—…—

The knock on the front door was faint. Hesitant. Almost not even there.

But Negaduck leaped over the back of the couch and dropped to the floor all the same.

Who the _hell_ was on the other side of his door?

 _Knocking_ on it for evil's sake?

No one visited him.

Well, Gosalyn did.

But she gave up knocking on doors years ago.

So, who was knocking now?

Who had the _gall_?

Negaduck peered around the sofa and reached for a weapon from the stash stowed under his couch. He hoped for something impressive, like his bazooka, but his fingers curled around his spiked club instead.

Well.

All right.

It would do.

Pulling it out and slowly standing, he breathed in deeply as the hesitant knocking came again. Three precise _tap-tap-taps._ This person didn't even have the nerve to knock like they meant it. And they were at _Negaduck's_ house?

There was no chance they were lost. Negaduck's block had been deserted for years. He'd made sure of that. Too paranoid that his neighbors were watching his every move, planning something to overpower him.

He padded across the room, keeping his movements steady until he reached the front door. Gripping the knob, he lost no time.

In wrenching the door open.

Club held high.

Over a cowering Max, whose eyes were wide with his hands flying up over his head when he saw the weapon.

Releasing his breath in a huff, Negaduck relaxed his arm, the club dropping down to his side. "What the fu—?"

"Is Gosalyn here?" Max asked. More like half-yelled. Which was _so_ unnecessary; Negaduck had practically dropped the weapon. He clearly wasn't going to attack anymore. There was no need for the drama.

"Why would Gosalyn be here?" Negaduck asked.

Max slowly stood straight, his hands returning to his sides as he regarded Negaduck seriously. "Because she's not anywhere else."

Negaduck gripped the doorknob hard, hoping the world would stop spinning. "What?"

Max swallowed. "Scrooge called her in for a mission, I guess. But she never answered. I haven't seen her since last night, so we thought she might be here."

His mind whirling through all of their enemies like a rolodex, Negaduck snarled deep in his throat. If any of them had even _looked_ in her general direction, he would _end_ them.

"Let's go," he growled, stepping out and slamming the door shut.

"Okay," Max squeaked out, following Negaduck on his heels. "I, um, don't— I guess I'm trying to say I…. Where are we going, sir? I mean Negaduck?"

He wasn't really paying attention to how high Max's voice was getting or how he stumbled over his words almost as much as he stumbled down the street. There was only one objective he had in mind and he wouldn't rest until he'd finished the job. "Just gonna make sure no one here has seen Gosalyn."

"Sure, right. Um, I think that you 'making sure' of something is different from when I make sure of something?"

Negaduck whirled around, his cape trailing behind him in a glorious arc of black and scarlet as Max stopped and stared at Negaduck with his wide brown eyes.

"Sorry!" Max blurted out. "You just… you make me nervous on a normal day, and now you're all… _angry_ and that's so much worse. I just don't wanna be apart of something that I can't, like, handle, you know?"

" _You're_ not going to do anything. _I_ will be shaking down every villain and citizen in this godforsaken city. I won't rest until I've looked through every abandoned building, underground sanctuary, and hazardous wasteland. Because if she's not in your universe and she isn't here, then that means…."

That meant.

She was likely in some other universe.

And he had no way of knowing which one.

Finding him in Oblivion had taken Gosalyn three years. The thought of being without her for that long of time — _again_ — or perhaps even longer….

Straightening up, Negaduck glared at Max. "Go back home. Find Darkwing and scour that universe of yours. I'll meet up with you after I've searched the Negaverse."

Max nodded, looking immeasurably relieved.

Negaduck didn't wait. Not for any parting words. Or to see if Max made it back to the Prime Universe safely.

He just spun on his heel and stalked down the street, already mapping out the route he'd be taking on his search of the Negaverse.

Best of luck to anyone who thought they could kidnap his girl.

—…—…—…— Gosalyn —…—…—…—

Light filtered through her eyelids. She shifted slightly, groaning when her head pounded in protest.

She'd definitely been drugged, then.

Slowly blinking awake, the gray blobs surrounding her slowly became clearer as she was able to focus.

But the color didn't change.

Everything was gray.

The concrete ground she was lying on with her face mashed up against its cool surface. The cot that was standing across from her. The large bricks stacked on top of one another to form the walls.

This was probably a cell.

Before attempting to move, Gosalyn took stock of how she was feeling. Moved her fingers, her toes, flexed the muscles of her arms and legs. Nothing felt broken or bruised. She wasn't in any pain except for the killer headache raging against her skull. There wasn't anything binding her arms or her legs.

Which was a mistake. Even if she was locked in a cell, not restraining her was ill advised.

Slowly, she sat up, rolling her shoulders and stretching her neck.

She was definitely in a cell; there were gray bars behind her that she caught a glimpse of when she twisted around to stretch her back.

Bold of whoever it was who had kidnapped her. Not only would she probably (definitely) break free, but they'd have Darkwing and Negaduck hot on their trail. She almost felt sorry for her kidnappers.

A scraping noise caught her attention and she glanced through the bars out into the long gray stone hallway that separated her cell from another across the way.

The scraping stopped.

Then started again.

Before Gosalyn had the chance to get up and investigate what it might be, a robot slid into view, metal beak closed and claw-like hands relaxed. Its glowing red eyes peered at her.

Okay.

Cool.

"Gosalyn Mallard," the robot said, voice graveled and deep.

"That's me," she said, getting to her feet to walk closer.

"You have been charged with wandering the multiverse and interfering in others lives, resulting in permanent damages to said worlds. The Adjudicator will be along shortly to review all of your offenses and deliver your punishment. Before I dispatch the call to bring the Adjudicator over, you are required by law to be given the opportunity to ask one question. What would you like me to answer?"

The robot fell silent and Gosalyn studied it.

One question.

Really?

Just _one_ question?

She had a _thousand_ of them.

Where was she? Had she been kidnapped? Who (or what) was the Adjudicator? Since when was multiverse travel illegal? And who'd made it illegal? Were there actual police for that sort of thing? Then there was the whole matter of the "innocent until proven guilty" thing; was that a law here? Was there going to be some sort of trial where she was judged by a jury of her peers?

Also, _what_?

But she could only ask one.

She'd have to pick it carefully.

The question, " _Who do you serve?_ " turned over in her mind a few times, but the robot would probably just say "the Adjudicator" and what good would that do? If she asked, " _Where am I?_ " she might just be given the name of the prison instead of a more finite location. Since she was going to meet with the Adjudicator, she could save all her questions about a trial and her sentencing until then. Unless he, too, was a robot, in which case she'd have to get very specific once he showed up.

Cocking her head to one side, she settled on her question. "Am I in another universe?"

"Affirmative," the robot stated. "Question answered. Dispatching call to the Adjudicator now." The robot wheeled away, Gosalyn pressing herself up against the bars to watch it roll down the hallway to her left. The scraping noise turned out to be a door at the end of the hall that slid open to allow the robot through before sliding shut again.

So.

She was in another universe.

From the looks of it, one she hadn't been to before. But could she really judge a universe based on the inside of _one_ jail cell? Maybe she _had_ been here before. There was no way of knowing.

Her father, also, wouldn't know where she'd gone.

Nor would Negaduck.

Nor Max.

She was alone. Stranded in another world to await punishment for traveling.

And she didn't even have her quiver or bow to help.

Grabbing ahold of the cold metal bars, their coolness centering her and dissuading her thoughts from wandering, she glanced up to where they were fixed into the stone.

There had to be a way out of here.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go again!


	2. Tossing and Turning

Negaduck swore as he stumbled out of the portal into Duckburg, the lines on his face more pronounced than normal.

Darkwing didn't need to confirm what was making his evil counterpart so upset.

He hadn't found Gosalyn.

It would be easy — so incredibly easy — to allow his panic to sweep through him and take full control. But he couldn't afford to. For Gosalyn's sake, he needed to stay calm. Needed to keep his clarity of thought so he could search for her efficiently and effectively.

"Anything?" Launchpad asked, though his tone of voice suggested that he, too, had already assumed the worst.

Negaduck glared up at Launchpad, his beak twisted into a fearsome grimace. "She's not in the Negaverse. Hasn't been seen there since our last case a few weeks ago." He growled, a deep noise that made Darkwing's feathers stand on end. "And I was thorough. Everyone I talked to was telling the truth."

The words sliced through Darkwing with a sharp precision that caused his knees to buckle. Launchpad glanced at him, worry evident in his gaze, but Darkwing shook his head. He needed to stand on his own so he could find Gosalyn.

"Then it would seem," said Scrooge, who was standing next to Gyro at the portal console, "that she's in another universe."

Negaduck whirled on Scrooge with a snarl. "I know what it seems like, old man!"

Scrooge's gaze hardened, but his voice remained calm as he said, "We all want to find her, lad. And we'll need to work together if we have any hope of seeing her again."

Negaduck scoffed and rolled his eyes.

Darkwing stepped up next to him, near enough to be felt but not close enough to touch. "Are we assuming kidnapping?"

"I mean, she wasn't planning on going anywhere," Max said, his arms crossed over his chest. They'd been crossed since he'd come into the lab, like the kid was folding in on himself. "I know she isn't great at telling us everything she plans to do, but she always tells me when she's gonna visit a multiverse. And it's not like she just wanders around them when she's bored. She needs a reason to go, like getting more weapons or something."

"That's right. Someone in another universe make her weapons, if I'm not mistaken?" Scrooge asked.

"You're not, but she's fully stocked," said Max. "She wouldn't be visiting him yet."

"And, like Max said, she wouldn't have gone to anywhere for fun without telling us," said Launchpad.

Gyro cleared his throat. "Based on my findings, it looks like the portal was accessed from the other side, not from our world."

Negaduck growled, "So, kidnapping it is."

Gyro tapped furiously on the keyboard on the console. "I've been trying to triangulate the universe they came from or went to, but either my calculations aren't correct, the universe — or universes — in question aren't ones we know about, or they're too far away for us to get an accurate read on." He studied the screens before glancing at the group with a shrug. "Either way, this is beyond my capabilities."

Darkwing considered if there was _anyone_ who had the capabilities to help. Someone who was more scientifically or mathematically minded than Gyro (which was pretty hard to imagine). Or maybe someone who was more accomplished in multiverse travel….

There was something to that.

Negaduck had built a multiverse portal before. Several, in fact. He'd even gone so far as to bring hundreds of other Darkwings from various universes to the Prime Universe to wreak havoc on St. Canard. Gyro might be the genius inventor, but Negaduck knew his way around multiverse travel.

When Darkwing glanced to Negaduck, his beak already open to ask the question, he realized Negaduck was standing at an odd angle. His shoulders were hunched, hands balled into fists.

The alarm bells in Darwing's head, signaling something being _wrong_ , sounded off loudly.

"I might have an idea of who can help," he said, glancing back at Scrooge and Gyro. "But I need to consult Negaduck. Privately."

Everyone in the room nodded in understanding but Negaduck whipped his head around to Darkwing, blazing eyes staring at him in suspicion.

Withholding his sigh, Darkwing motioned for Negaduck to follow him out of the portal room. Once they were standing in Gyro's laboratory, the door to the chamber safely shut behind them, Darkwing turned to Negaduck.

"Have you slept at all?" he asked.

Negaduck blinked as he straightened. "What the _hell_ , Dipwing?"

"I get it," Darkwing continued, hearing the "no" as clearly as if Negaduck had been truthful instead of defensive. "Sleep is the first thing I lose when I'm stressed, too. But Gosalyn won't like that you're neglecting yourself to find her."

Negaduck crossed his arms over his chest. "As long as we get her back, I don't really care what she would think."

That wasn't true at all. It was the very idea of Gosalyn that tethered Negaduck to reality. Just as it did for Darkwing. They weren't versions of each other for nothing.

Choosing a different tactic, Darkwing said, "Several years ago, when you sacrificed yourself to protect Gosalyn from Stellar, we didn't know what universe you'd gone to. And it took three years to find you. This situation has just as many unknowns as that one. Three — or more — years of neglect will _kill_ you."

"I won't let it be years until she comes back."

Darkwing felt the same level of ferocity, but the reality of the situation wasn't something he could just ignore because of his erratic emotions. "You can't _know_ —"

"I won't," Negaduck snapped, "let it be years."

Darkwing studied him. How tightly he was gripping the sleeves of his coat. The crazed look in his eyes.

He, once more, shifted his line of questioning. Negaduck really was a worthy adversary, making Darkwing change his approach so many times in a short amount of time. But he'd never admit such a thing.

"Do you remember about fifteen years ago, when you brought a couple hundred Darkwings from all across the multiverse here? Using the subway system?"

Startled by the question, Negaduck relaxed his hands. "I'm lacking sleep, not my memories."

Darkwing avoided grinning in triumph. He'd gotten Negaduck to admit that he was exhausted. He could deal with that later. For now, he said, "After you'd been hit with the tron splitter, all us Darkwings managed to get everyone back to their rightful universes by working together."

"If you're gonna start an after school special speech about teamwork, I will punch you directly in the bill."

"What I'm saying," Darkwing said, raising his voice to be heard over Negaduck, "is that there are a few Darkwings out there who could probably help us figure this out. We did it once. We could do it again."

Negaduck cocked his head to one side, narrowing his eyes. "You sure about that?"

"Definitely. Because this time, we have you, too."

Negaduck blinked at him slowly before his face darkened in a scowl. "Your insults are pathetic. They sound more like compliments."

Arranging his face in as sincere an expression as he could muster and modulating his tone to neutrality, Darkwing said, "Negaduck, I don't know anyone else who's built as many multiverse portals as you. Gyro thinks this is beyond his capabilities, but I know it's not beyond yours."

Negaduck studied him, the icy blue of his eyes not as chilling as Darkwing was accustomed to. When he blinked, the warmth was gone, his brows drawn low. "If I reunite you with all these versions of yourself, you think they can get us to Gosalyn?"

"I'm sure they can."

Silence stretched out between them. Negaduck's eyes roved over Darkwing's face like he was looking for something, but whether he found it or not, Darkwing didn't know.

"I wonder how much Gosalyn's kidnappers hate their lives right now, having to deal with her," Darkwing said when he was unable to deal with the silence any longer.

Negaduck smirked, a measure of tension leaking out of him. "She's definitely giving them hell."

"Doing everything she can to get back to us."

Negaduck nodded before he sighed, casting his gaze down to the floor. "I, um…. When I was in Oblivion… I didn't try to come back. I was planning on staying there forever, so. Gosalyn fighting to come back will help. Is… is what I'm trying to say, I guess."

Darkwing was about to reach out to him, clap him on the shoulder or something equally companionable, but he hesitated. Because this was still Negaduck. Not that Darkwing had any issues with being companionable, not when something as strong as Gosalyn would be tying them together for the rest of their lives. But because Negaduck wouldn't appreciate it.

Instead, he said, with all the confidence he didn't really feel, "We'll get her back."

Nodding, Negaduck glanced back up to Darkwing, the measure of warmth back in his eyes and the tension definitely gone from his shoulders.

"Come on," Darkwing said, resting his hand on the handle to the portal room, "let's find some Darkwings."

Negaduck straightened, his hands swinging down by his sides as cool indifference slipped over his face again. "I must have gone insane," he sneered, "bringing more of you losers here."

Darkwing grinned and swung the door open, allowing Negaduck to stalk into the room first.

Gyro was the most excited about their plan, eager to work with other scientific minds. Scrooge and Max were skeptical, but Launchpad's undying support was a successful counterweight and what brought them around to reluctant agreement in the end.

Negaduck stationed himself at the portal console and, after a few minutes of messing around with the buttons and knobs, was typing away as furiously as Gyro had been all morning. Darkwing and Launchpad compiled a list of which Darkwings would likely be the most useful, Negaduck crossing off names or adding others as he saw fit.

"How many worlds do you think you'll be traveling to?" Gyro asked, surveying the list.

"All of those," Darkwing said, nodding to the paper. "Then whatever world they find Gosalyn in."

Gyro nodded. "We should figure out a timeline when the portal will be activated."

"Activated?" Negaduck muttered. "There's no way to predict when we'll come back. It has to be on the whole time."

"With how tumultuous this is going to be, the portal needs to be monitored at all times to make sure nothing goes wrong," Gyro said. "And I can't be here to monitor it 24/7, so we'll need to make a schedule," Gyro said.

Negaduck scoffed before turning back to the computer screens, his typing a little more forceful and causing Gyro to wince every third or fourth stroke of the keyboard.

Scrooge said, "I'm sure the boys will help keep an eye on it if we ask them."

"Yeah, bring in kids who don't know anything about this to look over the most technical aspect to the whole damn operation," Negaduck said sarcastically.

"What do you suggest?" Scrooge snapped.

Negaduck, not at all intimidated by the multibillionaire tycoon, suggested, "You watch the portal."

Scrooge adjusted his glasses on his bill. "I have a business to run. Several of them, in fact."

Smirking, Negaduck sneered, "If Gosalyn was a fortune instead of a person, you'd be half way to the first parallel universe right now."

Scrooge glared at Negaduck, his gaze unforgiving. "Watch it."

Negaduck met his eyes. "Tell me I'm wrong."

"Max!" Darkwing said, loudly interrupting the two before a fist fight broke out. Or, more likely, Negaduck whipped out some weapon and fired before anyone could stop him. "Can you watch the portal?"

Max uncrossed his arms, looking at Darkwing with conviction. "I want to come."

"Oh, my God." Negaduck stopped typing and rubbed his temples.

"Gosalyn has been teaching me self defense," Max said. "I'm not as useless as I was before."

"A step above useless is still _useless,_ " Negaduck spat.

Max's brow furrowed. "I want to help! I'm her boyfriend!"

Negaduck stepped around the console, hands on his hips and glaring up at the kid. "I don't give a shit! You're a liability."

"I could watch the portal," Launchpad said from his position by Gyro.

Negaduck sent Max one last ominous glare before he crossed his arms over his chest.

Darkwing looked over at Launchpad. "Don't be silly, LP. You're coming with."

Launchpad shrugged. "I've kept an eye on the portal before. When you and Gos went through the first time, remember? I kinda remember how it works."

Darkwing opened his beak to argue, but nothing came. It _did_ make sense to leave Launchpad on sentry duty. But Darkwing couldn't get over the hesitation, something deep in his gut telling him that he couldn't face an adventure without Launchpad. They'd been partnered up ever since the Taurus Bulba case — Darkwing's first case that had mattered — and he couldn't imagine what an adventure without Launchpad could look like.

"You're my sidekick," he eventually stammered. "I-I don't know if I can do this without you."

Negaduck scrubbed at his face and groaned.

Launchpad's cheeks turned a brilliant shade of red as he shook his head resolutely. "If me staying behind helps to make sure you all come home safely, I want to do it."

"Thank him," said Negaduck, pulling a lever and marching toward the now working portal doorway, "and let's go. We have Darkwings to collect." He grabbed ahold of Darkwing's cape and pulled him along in his wake.

Max followed, great loping steps quickly catching up to the two. "So, that means I can come—"

Negaduck spun around, Darkwing coming to an aggressive halt with his cape still in Negaduck's clutches. He tried to tug himself free, but Negaduck's grip was ironclad.

"Absolutely not," Negaduck said.

"You two will need backup without Launchpad," Max pointed out. "I don't want to just sit around like I always do and wait for someone else to save the day."

"You won't be just _sitting around_ ," Negaduck said, batting Darkwing away when he tried to free himself once more. "You're gonna be on guard to make sure no one else comes through that portal."

Max glanced at the doorway illuminated by swirling rainbow light. "Can't Launchpad and Gyro—?"

"Listen, kid," Negaduck said, walking closer to Max, Darkwing inevitably following since he was tethered to Negaduck like a pet on a leash. "That portal isn't one way. Anyone who's wandering the multiverse while we're out there could access this world. You need stay here and make sure anyone who comes through doesn't get any farther than this room. The hero of this world," he gestured wearily to Darkwing who froze at being called such a thing from his arch-iest arch enemy, "will be gone. It needs someone to keep an eye on it."

"Can't Gizmoduck be on call or someting? He's a hero—"

"In the loosest terms," Negaduck muttered as Darkwing scoffed, definitely agreeing with Negaduck on this one.

"Still, why can't he protect this world from whoever comes through?" Max demanded.

"Gizmoduck is employed by McDuck Enterprises," Scrooge said. "He's working on other projects at the moment."

"See?" Negaduck sneered. "He's busy. Got lots of McDuck money to protect."

Scrooge bristled. "That's not _all_ he's doing."

"Sure. Got little old ladies to walk across the street, too," Negaduck said with a dismissive wave of his hand. "You," he pointed at Max, "protect the Prime Universe from invaders while they," he pointed to Launchpad and Gyro, "keep the equipment running. Dorkwing and I will find Gosalyn and bring her back."

Max looked like he wanted to argue more, his shoulders tense and his mouth twisted into a scowl. But Launchpad, the sidekick Darkwing needed and definitely didn't deserve, stepped in to save the day.

Again.

"I'd like the company," he said with a smile.

Max looked over at him, a sheepish look on his face. "I mean… I guess I could stay." He looked back at Negaduck. "But are you sure you trust _me_ to defend the whole universe from any random person who wanders through? I'm only a step above useless."

"You've had some self-defense lessons." Negaduck turned back to the portal, tugging Darkwing behind him.

"Not enough for you to let me fight by your side," Max pointed out.

"Yeah, well, I'm picky."

"Distrustful," Darkwing corrected before he choked as Negaduck yanked on his cape sharply, effectively pulling him through the portal.

Once they were standing at the base of the spiral staircase that curved upwards, disappearing from view with hundreds of doorways on the outer side, Negaduck released Darkwing's cape.

He straightened, smoothing out the cape and righting his costume. "You," he said, looking at Negaduck, "are not a nice person."

"Boo fucking hoo." Negaduck looked upwards. He handed Darkwing their list of Darkwings they were going to recruit, door numbers messily scrawled beside each name. "We have at least six universes to visit, so march," he demanded, pointing to the staircase.

"Oh!" Darkwing raised his eyebrows in surprise. "You're going to let me take the lead? Wonders never cease."

"I am this close," Negaduck held up his thumb and forefinger, the distance between the two almost nonexistent, "to kicking your sorry ass back through the portal and doing this on my own."

"Someone can't take a joke," Darkwing said, rolling his eyes and not at all impacted by Negaduck's threat.

"I'll take a joke when you get a sense of humor," Negaduck said, scowling.

Darkwing sighed and started climbing the steps. "This is going to be a long day."

—…—…—…—…—…—…—…—

Darkwing never thought he'd say this, but having Negaduck around was turning out to be extremely helpful. He was ruthlessly efficient. And had a very low tolerance for, well, much of anything. He was prone to angry outbursts and saying the first thing that popped into his head, whether it was rude or not (and it was usually rude), so Darkwing looked cool and collected in comparison.

He could get used to being the reasonable levelheaded one.

When the two entered each new universe, Negaduck was able to locate who they were looking for quickly and cut through social niceties — like greetings and invitations to food or a place to rest — to effectively explain why they needed their assistance. All in all, they spent maybe twenty minutes in each world at the most, every Darkwing agreeing to help and following them to the next universe.

Before the sun had set that same day, Darkwing and Negaduck had managed to gather all the Darkwings on their list and brought them back to the Prime Universe.

Bowling Ball Darkwing, Tony Mallard, the Doctor (he refused to go by anything else), Darkwing Holmes, and Dr. Emmett Mallard were all crowded around the console, talking amongst themselves and inputting information into the console. Gyro stood nearby, taking notes and giving his opinion occasionally. Negaduck glowered behind all of them, cracking the metaphorical whip when they all began to discuss something off topic.

Darkwing was huddled with Scrooge, Launchpad, Max, and Quiverwing Duck. Quiverwing wasn't accomplished at multiverse travel, but Darkwing hadn't compromised on bringing him in because his steady presence would be needed. He'd already been tremendously helpful, asking about Gosalyn and her accomplishments, which effectively managed to take Darkwing's mind off of the impossibility of the situation. Quiverwing Duck also managed to befriend Max and Scrooge as the scientists all worked on finding Gosalyn.

"This tech makes me want to cry," Tony said.

"It's state of the art," Gyro mentioned.

"Is it really?" Tony looked at him before shaking his head. "That's so depressing."

"It's very advanced for me," said Darkwing Holmes.

"Well, yeah, that makes sense coming from a man who just stepped out of the _Victorian Era_ ," Tony said with a roll of his eyes. "For a man who lives in modern times, this is a cry for help."

"It's not the _worst_ set up I've seen," said the Doctor.

"Enough chit chat," Negaduck barked.

"You're very pushy," said Dr. Emmett Mallard, glancing back at Negaduck.

"Then keep working so you don't piss me off," Negaduck growled.

"We have a completed algorithm," said Bowling Ball Darkwing. "But Tony is right. We need more advanced tech. This set up isn't able to run numbers of this caliber."

"Let me take it back to my workshop," Tony offered. "If I spend one more minute with this little computer, I'm gonna burst into tears."

"You do have the best set up of all of us," admitted the Doctor. "Well, not better than _mine_ , but I can't really stick around in this timeline for too much longer."

"I swear to God," Negaduck sighed.

"Relax, Grumpy Cat, we did what you asked," Tony said, glancing back at Negaduck. "We just need a computer that can handle the genius in this room."

"I don't know what this computer is missing," said Gyro, looking over his console.

"Your location isn't helping much," said Dr. Emmett Mallard. "You're stationed pretty far down on the multiverse map. Tony's universe is more centrally located."

"I've downloaded the algorithm onto a thumb drive," said Bowling Ball Darkwing. "It's ready for transport."

Negaduck eyed Tony speculatively, but Darkwing stepped towards him. "Could we go with you, Mr. Mallard?"

"Call me Tony," he said. "And sure. Got plenty of room for everyone if they want to come along."

"I need to get back. I don't need to go to know the algorithm will work," said Dr. Emmett Mallard.

"Me neither," said the Doctor. "I got things I need to look into. One of which had a fabulous set of teeth."

"Ominous," remarked Darkwing Holmes. "I, too, should return. There's a case which requires my attention."

"I'll make sure everyone gets back to their respective worlds safely," offered Quiverwing Duck.

"Does anyone want to see this thing in action?" Tony asked, holding up the thumb drive. The collected Darkwings glanced at one another, shrugged, then made their way back to the portal.

"Should we offer them food or something?" Max asked in a whisper behind Darkwing.

"I'm not feeding that many mouths," Scrooge muttered.

"Thank you," said Darkwing, following the different versions of himself towards the portal. "All of you. For coming so quickly and working on this for us. We really appreciate it."

"Well," said Quiverwing Duck, glancing back with a soft smile, "it was for Gosalyn."

The other Darkwings murmured their agreement.

"Good luck," said Quiverwing Duck. "If you need more help finding her, let us know."

"You know," said Bowling Ball Darkwing, "it was nice seeing each other again. Maybe we should have a reunion—"

"Hate to take up any more of your valuable time," interjected Negaduck, herding the Darkwings towards the portal. "I'm sure you can all find your way home? Yes?" He didn't wait for an answer from any one of them before he shoved the last one through the doorway. "Great."

"Wow, you really are pushy," said Tony, arms crossed as he regarded Negaduck with a smirk.

"What did I say earlier about not pissing me off?" Negaduck snarled.

"Grumpy Cat, I have the algorithm." Tony waved the thumb drive in the air. "You have put up with me a little longer."

Negaduck muttered something under his breath, balling his hands into fists.

"Negaduck, please," said Darkwing.

Tony regarded Negaduck with renewed interest. "No way. She found you?" He laughed. "God, Gosalyn is amazing. Every sign was pointing to you being lost to the multiverse forever, but here you are."

Negaduck stared at Tony, hands now hanging limply at his sides. "You… worked with Gosalyn? On finding me?"

"Sure did. She made me keep looking for you throughout the big bad multiverse. And she'd visit to check up on me. Make sure I was working on finding you. Insisting you were out there somewhere." Tony stuffed his hands into his pockets with a shrug. "But you weren't, that I could see, and I felt guilty 'cause none of the coding or algorithms were working, so I gave her upgraded arrows and made her a new suit. Bad habit. Me giving people things out of guilt or misplaced affection." He grinned. "In a totally unrelated note that has nothing to do with my intense neediness, I have new arrows for her. And a new suit that you can take with you once we've tracked down where she went. You guys ready?"

Darkwing blinked in the whirlwind of Tony's babble. He was going to have to figure out how to sift through their conversation to figure out what was important vs. unnecessary. He glanced at Negaduck, who was also regarding Tony warily. It seemed they both had some adjusting to do.

"I think we're ready," Darkwing said. He turned to Launchpad. "You sure you want to stay behind, LP?"

"I'm sure, DW." Launchpad smiled at him and Darkwing's affection for him swelled. They didn't deserve Launchpad. And by "they" he meant the multiverse as a whole. "You get Gos and we'll make sure you all get back safely."

"I'd still like to go," Max said, raising his hand into the air.

"Then it's a good thing we didn't ask you, isn't it?" Negaduck snapped, glaring at him.

Max opened his mouth to say something, but Launchpad clapped his hand on Max's shoulder. "We got this. Don't we, Max?"

Max glanced up at Launchpad and seeing the undying determination in Launchpad's eyes seemed to take the fight out of him. "Yeah. Guess we do."

"We'll be back as soon as we can," assured Darkwing, smiling at Max.

"But not without Gosalyn," Negaduck countered. Which Darkwing thought was unnecessary. _Of course_ they weren't coming back without Gosalyn.

"Good luck, lads," said Scrooge.

"Thanks," said Darkwing. "And thank you for letting us use the portal." He turned to Gyro. "Thank you—"

"I'll die of old age before you're done with your thanks," Negaduck muttered, grabbing Darkwing's cape and tugging him to his side. "We're ready."

Tony was grinning. "This weekend just got interesting." He turned and walked through the portal and Negaduck, seemingly afraid that he would be left behind, all but ran through the portal, Darkwing's cape still tightly wound around his fist.

Darkwing waved to the others gathered in the room as they disappeared behind a curtain of rainbow light for the second time that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Darkwings we encountered in this chapter are from:
> 
> Dr. Emmett Mallard — Dr. Emmett Brown from Back to the Future
> 
> The Doctor — The Doctor from Doctor Who
> 
> Tony Mallard — Tony Stark from Marvel
> 
> Darkwing Holmes — Sherlock Holmes from the Sherlock Holmes books
> 
> Darkwing Bowling Ball - Crisis on Infinite Darkwings comic books
> 
> Quiverwing Duck - Crisis on Infinite Darkwings comic books


	3. Let’s Go (Pony)

"So," Tony said, stepping out of the elevator they'd used to travel down to the basement and punching in a series of numbers on a keypad fixed into the wall. Two beeps sounded and the glass door whooshed open before them. "Who do you think is behind this kidnapping?"

Negaduck reluctantly followed Tony into the expansive room. Tony's workshop.

A line of luxury and sports cars sat along the right hand side and large tool boxes and cabinets flanked the left, some as tall as the room itself. Steel tables were scattered haphazardly around the room, some holding cast off tools, circuit boards, and what looked like red gauntlets. The red was a common theme, huge hunks of red and gold machinery littered most of the table space. Recessed lighting flickered on, illuminating the room fully.

Tony waltzed over to a large curved steel table and clapped his hands. Computer screens and keyboards blinked into existence, Negaduck halting mid-step in his surprise. All of the technology was projected into the air, the monitors were floating in the space over the table. Even the keyboards were projections, spreading out along the table's surface.

Tony pulled out the thumb drive, plugged it into a port in the table, and tapping away furiously on the nearest keyboard. What kind of place _was_ this?

"My guess," said Darkwing, following Tony in, his eyes cast upwards as he observed the workshop, "is Darkwarrior."

Negaduck couldn't withhold a snarl as his hands balled into fists. After all the trouble Negaduck had gone to give Darkwarrior a Gosalyn of his own, _this_ was how he was repaid. If the tyrant truly was behind this, Negaduck would eviscerate him. No questions asked. Never mind if Christine and her Friendly Four were watching. Darkwarrior had gone too far….

"Nah, not his style," Tony said, not even looking up from his workstation. "He's got his own universe to obsesses over." Tony rolled his eyes heavenward, his fingers still typing without missing a beat. "Like, come on, dude. Get a hobby or _something_. The whole tyrant thing 24/7 is exhausting."

Observing Tony, Negaduck scowled. "Since you're so smart, who do _you_ think kidnapped Gosalyn?"

"Oh, I have no idea." Tony glanced over, that stupid grin spread over his beak. "That's what makes this so interesting." He looked back at the screens, reaching up to fiddle with the hologram computers, swiping a few images away before pushing a few buttons and then returning to the keyboards.

"I don't think she's crossed anyone lately who's sworn revenge," said Darkwing, looking over to Negaduck to verify the truth of that statement.

"Not lately," Negaduck agreed, crossing his arms over his chest. "

"How about old grudges?" Tony asked. "Anyone she pissed off?"

"A list of people that she _hasn't_ pissed off would be shorter." Negaduck said, his affection for her leaking through his frayed nerves and warming his tone. Darkwing smiled, some of his own anxiety melting away.

Tony chuckled. "Yeah. She's my hero."

The tightness that had been sitting in Negaduck's chest ever since he'd learned that Gosalyn was missing loosened marginally as he saw Tony's own affection for Gosalyn. Sure, Tony might have been willing to help them find her anyway.

No, he definitely would have. His huge Darkwing-sized ego and scientific curiosity would have taken precedent over whatever else Tony had going on.

But knowing that Tony liked Gosalyn and had his own relationship with her made Negaduck feel better. Tony even went as far as to build weaponry and hero costumes for her, intent on keeping her as safe as he could. He'd work tirelessly to get Gosalyn back. Because he liked her.

Just as quickly as he'd started working, Tony stopped. He pushed a few buttons on the hologram screens then stepped back. "Now we wait."

"For?" Negaduck pressed.

"Science," Tony said, waving to the hub of information floating around his head.

"That's it?" Negaduck demanded. "Just 'science'?"

Tony glanced over with that stupid smirk. "Do you really want me to explain the details? Cause I can. You won't understand most of what I say, but I can technobabble sweet nothings into your ear if that will blow your feathers back."

Negaduck rolled up his sleeves and started marching over towards Tony, ready to punch that dumb smile right off his bill. But Darkwing caught his cape and tugged him backwards, damn near strangling him as he stumbled backwards.

"It's fine," Darkwing said, struggling against Negaduck who was trying to free himself. "We trust you."

"Speak for yourself," Negaduck spat, finally seizing his cape and yanking it free. Darkwing sent him a placating look.

"I've input the algorithm and removed MORGANA's parameters that keep her restricted to this universe. It's in her hands now."

Darkwing blinked. "Morgana? How does your girlfriend know anything about this?"

Tony laughed. "She's my AI. Say hi, MORG."

"Good evening, gentlemen," came Morgana's sultry tones from the region of the ceiling.

Negaduck took in a deep breath, gripping his cape so no one would see his hands shaking. Seeing different versions of his worst enemy was bad enough, but encountering a version of Morgana…. This trip was going to kill him. Who knew a trip through the multiverse, seeing all these different versions of people he knew, would be what finally did him in?

"What, uh, does Morgana do?" Darkwing asked. He also looked somewhat ill as he glanced towards the ceiling.

"Keeps this place running," said Tony. "Powers the Tower, keeps all my servers in order, runs my business, and sometimes keeps me company."

"Only because you programmed me to do so, sir," said MORGANA, which Tony grinned at.

Negaduck scoffed, shaking his head. "Make sense. A Darkwing Duck having to create a friend cause no one else would talk to him."

Tony studied Negaduck for a moment, that insufferable grin still plastered all over his dumb face. "I'm not a Darkwing Duck, darling. I'm a Negaduck."

No.

No, that wasn't right.

Negaduck was the only one….

He was the _only_ one.

"A … Negaduck?" Darkwing asked.

"Thought you would have figured out who I was from my color scheme." Tony pointed behind them.

Negaduck slowly turned.

Small alcoves had been carved into the wall beside the doorway. Each one was illuminated by interior lights and housed a suit of duck armor that looked as though it would fit Tony. The first one on the far left was silver and boxy. The shape of the armor became more streamlined from left to right, the armor painted red and gold. The same red and gold of the metal pieces strewn across the workshop.

Not random metal pieces; parts of the armor.

Red and gold.

Negaduck wore yellow and scarlet.

Could it be?

Was it even possible that Negaduck wasn't the only one in the multiverse?

Wasn't alone?

Tony came up to stand beside Negaduck, nodding at the line of flashy suits. "We're never ones for subtlety."

Negaduck's beak opened, some scathing retort on his tongue. But no words fell out. He glanced down the line of different armor models. Looked back behind him at the line of cars. At the scattered tools. The sprawling workshop. The hologram computers. Towards the ceiling where he caught sight of a camera; no doubt MORGANA's way of keeping track of everything visually.

"Hey," Tony said, snapping his fingers, "you guys hungry?"

How was this his life?

Not _his_ life.

But… it kind of was.

His life in another universe.

The tower — or so Tony kept calling it — was _massive_. Tony clearly had money. Supposedly from his company, Mallard Industries.

Tony owned and managed an entire company.

On top of being apart of a group of specialized fighters called the Duckvengers that protected the world from threats. On top of being Iron Duck. On top of being a _hero_.

The selfsame elevator that had taken them to the workshop carried them to a sprawling living room boasting a monstrous TV screen, couches and chairs curving around it in a crescent moon shape. There weren't walls in this room, but windows. Huge windows that stretched from floor to ceiling, showing the city of St. Canard in all its glory. Based on how high up they were, this was the tallest building in the city. But Negaduck couldn't see Quackwerks anywhere, so he had no frame of reference.

Beside the living room was an open concept kitchen complete with stainless steel appliances, stone countertops, and an island that doubled as a breakfast bar with stools tucked under one side. A dining table that could comfortably seat twelve stretched off beyond the kitchen.

Tony slid them a plethora of take out menus across the island. "I've been banned from making anything in the kitchen that isn't coffee."

"Mr. Barton will be so pleased to know you're following the rules, sir," came MORGANA's voice. Apparently, she was in every room of the tower.

"We'll tell him I blatantly ignored him," said Tony. "Gotta keep up my street cred of being an asshole who makes his own rules." He met Negaduck and Darkwing's eyes. "Pick your poison. MORG will place the order for us."

"And pay for it?" Darkwing asked.

"She's more responsible with my money than I am."

"I am more responsible with most aspects of your life, sir," MORGANA said, to which Tony nodded.

When they decided on their meal, MORGANA placed their order and they all congregated on the couches.

Well, the others did.

Negaduck sort of stood off to the side, arms crossed and scowling.

Darkwing lounged on a small loveseat and Tony spread out on the largest couch in the room, tucking pillows in around him. He grabbed a tablet from somewhere and tapped away at its screen.

"There are an untold number of universes," he said, shifting a pillow beneath his head, eyes focused on his tablet. "They're all anchored by two. One is the Negaverse," he nodded to Negaduck, "the other is the Posiverse. The Prime Universe," he glanced at Darkwing, "falls somewhere in the middle. Now—"

"Let me guess, it's a scale of good and evil?" Negaduck sneered, already knowing the answer. "The most evil Drake Mallards are near me and the goody-two-shoes Drake Mallards are closer to the Posiverse."

Tony frowned and studied him. "It's more like order and chaos instead of good and bad." He returned his attention to his tablet, fingers tapping away at its surface. "The Prime Universe is the most balanced of all the worlds, sure, but that doesn't make it better than the others.

"Since everything is all about balance," Tony continued, "each universe needs a Posiduck and a Negaduck living in it to keep the balance. Excluding the Negaverse and the Posiverse, because those are absolutes."

"What does that make the Prime Universe, then?" Darkwing asked, leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees. "There's only one Drake Mallard there. No Negaduck or Posiduck."

Tony looked at Darkwing. "Remember Megavolt's tron splitter? When you split into two ducks? Both Negaduck and Posiduck exist within you." Tony smiled when Darkwing and Negaduck shared a glance. "You're chaos and order mashed together."

"There are two of us," Negaduck motioned to Darkwing and himself, "in every other universe?"

"Sure are. One that's more orderly, one that's more chaotic. I'm the chaos here, clearly. Drakey Barnes is my counterpart. He was in the army, so. All order there. He's kinda grumpy, but he means well."

"So," said Darkwing, looking back at Tony, "the Drake Mallards in each universe determines how that universe is set up?"

"Looks like it," Tony said, looking back at his tablet. "Like our egos needed a boost."

Their Chinese food arrived and silence reigned as everyone ate.

Everyone except Negaduck.

He refused to eat in front of people. Even if they were versions of himself. Or opposites of him. Or weird mashups of him.

Tony seemed to understand, putting the extra cartons in the fridge, right in the front so they would be easy to find later.

Late at night. When no one else was around.

"Why don't you guys crash here?" said Tony when the food had mostly been consumed. "MORGANA is still running the numbers and the Tower is empty. The rest of the Duckvengers team are out on missions or doing the media circuit to keep our image up. I'll come get you two when MORG gets the results and we can figure out what to do from there."

The way Darkwing was blinking, he could probably do with a decent night's sleep.

Negaduck doubted he'd sleep much, even though exhaustion clawed at him. He needed to stay vigilant and be ready to leave at a moment's notice.

But maybe he could lie down for a little bit. Get more energy before heading into battle.

Tony escorted them to their own rooms for the night. Negaduck's was more like a small apartment rather than a bedroom with a king sized bed, a small sitting area with bookshelves built into the wall, and a small kitchenette.

He didn't know if it was jealousy that sparked through him or shame. Realizing just what his potential was if he'd actually applied himself.

"Must be nice," he growled, whirling on Tony and glaring at him, "having so much."

"I guess," Tony said, shrugging. "It's nice not having to worry about stuff. But I've never really thought about the money."

Negaduck sneered. "Because you've always had it."

Tony regarded him for a moment before nodding. "You got me there. There's a bathroom past the kitchen when you need it."

He didn't know why he said it. But seeing Tony's retreating back, Negaduck blurted, "So, what? You got a good education with all that money? Is that why you're so smart?"

Negaduck wanted to know.

He was curious.

Just _curious_.

To see what college might have done for him. If it truly had made that much of a difference.

Tony turned back and leaned against the wall, thumbs hooked through the front belt loops of his jeans. "Some of it is school, sure, but a lot of it I was born with."

Negaduck scoffed.

It didn't have to do with school.

So, what had Negaduck done to deserve the childhood he'd had? Why hadn't he had enough money to escape? Or the brains to get himself out of his situation?

Tony grinned. "Thought you'd know a little bit about being naturally smart, Mr. I've-Built-Several-Multiverse-Portals-On-My-Own."

Negaduck stilled.

Tony pushed himself to standing and freed his hands, gesturing with them wildly. "Posiducks have the leadership skills, right? They can rally the troupes. Strategize. They tend to be the stronger fighters. Negaducks tend to have the brains. But, we're the trouble makers. Never happy dealing with the world as it is. We want to see what else is out there, see if there's another way to do something, a better way. So we research it. Most of us have figured out that the Multiverse exists. Sometimes we build portals." He shrugged. "Maybe I'm just speaking for myself. But there are a couple thousand Negaducks I've come across in my research who think the same way. Goodnight."

Tony nodded and left, melting into the shadows of the hallway.

Neaduck's head reeled as he went into his room.

It wasn't just that Tony was rich, smart, and successful. That he built new technology and was well known throughout the world.

No.

That's not what bothered Negaduck.

What bothered him was that Tony was a hero.

Iron Duck.

He'd explained his "job" and his suit's capabilities as they'd rode up in the elevator to the living room.

Negaduck had never expected that in a thousand universes, in a million, that he was the _hero_.

He sat on the edge of the bed, eager to contemplate everything he'd learned. But the softness of the sheets, the mattress sinking beneath him, invited him down into their depths. He had no sooner spread out atop the bed that he fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, it was to a growling stomach. He crept to the main kitchen and grabbed the containers of uneaten Chinese food before dashing back to his room to eat in private. He even indulged in the full bathroom at his disposal, showering off the days of grime and sleepless nights. Negaduck felt like a new duck when he wandered down to Tony's lab.

Tony was already there, working on a version of the Iron Duck suit. Negaduck took up his position sulking in a corner just in time for Darkwing to meander in. He thought he caught a wink from Tony, but could have been mistaken.

"Any word?" Darkwing asked.

"Not yet," said Tony. "If you wanna watch TV or play video games, the living room is set up with pretty much every streaming service and game console that exists. MORGANA can help you out."

Darkwing looked to Negaduck who just frowned and planted his feet.

"I think we'd rather stay down here," said Darkwing, looking back at Tony.

"Make yourself comfortable," he nodded to a beaten up couch nestled amongst the forest of toolboxes.

It had been an hour, maybe two, of Tony working on his suit, Darkwing resting on the couch, and Negaduck standing menacingly in the shadows before something dinged.

Tony immediately put down his welding torch, wheeling over in his chair to look at a screen that popped up.

"Wow. I mean," he removed his goggles and placed them on his forehead, staring at his screen incredulously. "Wow."

"What is it?" Darkwing said, scrambling over to him. "Did you find her?"

"Pretty sure."

Negaduck's heart hammered. He inhaled deeply, trying to maintain his composure, but when he released his breath, it was shaky.

His girl. Within reach.

"Where is she?" he asked.

Growled.

Whatever.

Could you blame him?

He was about to know who had taken her. Seconds away from hearing his new target's names. They were going to _pay_.

Tony glanced over at him, still looking slightly stunned. "The Posiverse."

Negaduck looked over to Darkwing, sure he was seeing the same shock in those blue eyes that was in his own.

Tony laughed, removing his gloves and tossing his goggles on a nearby workbench. "I'm so going with you."


	4. Summertime Blues

"This is always what I imagined a post-apocalyptic world would look like," said Darkwing, looking around at his first glimpse of the Posiverse.

The Audubon Bay Bridge, the streets, and surrounding skyline were all gray. Different shades, but all gray. He'd never seen anything like it. Nor had he realized how much color was in a standard city until he was standing here. Not only were the buildings the same color, but they were the same shapes. Squares. Rectangles. A few triangles. No curves. Everything was sharp and precise, structures as tall as they were wide.

The group was standing on the Audubon Bay Bridge and even from here, Darkwing didn't see many people milling about on the streets. There were small groups, but there were no more than two or three people gathered together. They didn't look at one another, there didn't even seem to be much talking, just these groups marching from one building to the next. Moved as one cohesive unit as they crossed the street at designated crossings after waiting for the proper signal to light. Cars drove smoothly down the street, every one of them at the same speed and stopping the same distance apart. Blinkers were used regularly and there were no traffic horns blaring.

It was, as Tony had suggested, the most orderly Darkwing had ever seen a city operate.

Negaduck scoffed beside him. "The Negaverse isn't post-apocalyptic enough?"

Darkwing glanced at him. "The Negaverse is still mid-apocalypse. This," he gestured to the city around them, "is post."

Negaduck rolled his eyes.

"I always imagined sepia tones," said Tony, his Iron Duck armor having disassembled off his body and compacted into a small suitcase. A bag full of a quiver, arrows, and Gosalyn's new suit was strapped onto it. "Don't know why. Sepia screams 'the end of civilization' to me. Probably have movies to blame for that." He reached into his pocket and grabbed out a small device that, when activated, looked like a small drone. He attached it to the suitcase and pushed a button on the robot, the small thing taking flight and carrying the suitcase and duffel bag over the city.

"Carrying luggage too difficult for the rich boy?" Negaduck growled.

"It's a little suspicious to arrive from a different universe with luggage," Tony pointed out, watching his drone carry the bags away. "Besides, if things go wrong, I don't want these Posi-people to have my tech."

"It's the _Posiverse_ ," Negaduck said shaking his head. "There's only too-good-for-you law abiding citizens here. Your tech's safe."

"An orderly city doesn't dictate their morals," Tony said, glancing at Negaduck. "Are all the Negaverse citizens villains?"

Negaduck crossed his arms over his chest and scowled.

Tony grinned. "Safe to say not everyone here is a hero. It's better to hide anything that could give them an advantage."

"That's ominous," said Darkwing.

"I can always call the suit back in an emergency," said Tony, fiddling with bracelets around his wrists. "And it's programmed to my DNA, so the likelihood of anyone else using it is still pretty low."

"He wasn't talking about your suit, _genius_." Negaduck sighed like he was disappointed in Tony. Which, he might be. Since Tony wasn't evil, it was any wonder what Negaduck truly thought of this parallel version of himself. Darkwing and Negaduck had started to grow closer since having Gosalyn in common, but he still didn't know Negaduck well enough to be able to guess what he was thinking. Or feeling. He didn't anticipate that he ever would. Negaduck was more secretive than S.H.U.S.H. and F.O.W.L. combined and he had more security clearance levels, too.

Darkwing glanced back towards the bridge, up to the familiar spires. Would Posiduck have a hideout in one of the Towers like he did? Or would he have multiple hideouts scattered amongst the city like Negaduck? Where should they begin looking for him? And would Posiduck even _know_ where Gosalyn was?

They'd found the universe, but this was still a huge city. And the rest of the world around them hadn't gotten any smaller, either. The enormity of this threatened to crush Darkwing.

How was he supposed to find Gosalyn?

"License and registration for your aircraft, sir," came a modulated voice.

Darkwing looked around to find a small robot standing near them on the bridge. The robot looked like it could be a normal citizen except for its chrome exterior, claws for hands, wheels for feet, and red glowing eyes.

Negaduck backed away, his hands disappearing into his cape while Tony leaned down to get a closer look at the robot.

"Well, look at you," Tony said, voice reverent. "You're a little basic, but you're a fully functioning bot there, aren't you?"

"Sir, I need to see some registration for that craft you released into the sky," the bot said, sounding exhausted.

"Emotions, too? I think I'm in love," Tony said, crouching down and eyeing the robot even closer. He was careful not to touch it, but his fingers were twitching like he wanted to.

"I will ask once more for registration," the robot said.

"Who needs paperwork to fly a drone?" Negaduck demanded.

The robot turned to face Negaduck. He whipped out a pistol. Darkwing wasn't sure a gun would be of much use against a robot.

"Sky law is just as regulated as any other," the robot said, scooting back a little. "You are under arrest for flying an unidentified craft without the proper paperwork…."

"Like hell we are!" Negaduck claimed, cocking his pistol.

"This is very similar to Darkwarrior Duck," Darkwing said, his feathers standing on end. He didn't like this. Not the getting arrested part — though that wasn't ideal — but the whole world. Robot police officers? Everything in shades of gray? No one stepping out of line? It was unsettling.

"Right?" Tony agreed, standing. "Just without the devastation and the all around sadness the guy has."

Darkwing frowned. "I wouldn't consider him _sad_."

Tony glanced at him. "Wouldn't you?"

"You are also charged with threatening a Security Bot and for possessing a weapon," the robot said.

Negaduck snarled and aimed his pistol at the robot.

Darkwing leapt over to him and shoved the gun away. "If we're getting arrested for flying a drone, think what shooting the robot will do!"

"Getting arrested will set us back in finding Gosalyn!" Negaduck whirled on Darkwing, his eyes thunderous.

"He's got a point," Tony said.

Darkwing whirled on him. "Who's side are you on?"

Tony glanced at Negaduck with one of his grins. "I mean, by default…."

"You two will be the death of me," Darkwing muttered.

"I will escort you to Barricade Two," the robot intoned.

Negaduck growled something and tried to aim his pistol at the robot again, but Darkwing wrestled the weapon away from him.

"I have more," Negaduck muttered.

"Well, now you have one less," Darkwing said, tucking the pistol away into his suit.

"Listen, you adorable little Security Bot you," said Tony, holding his hands up in surrender and slowly approaching the robot. "We mean no harm. We aren't aware of your world's rules yet. Is there any way to—?"

"The phrase 'your world' does not compute," the robot said, turning its head to look at Tony. "Explain."

"Oh, how do I begin?" Tony sighed and glanced heavenward before looking back at the bot. "We're from another universe. Several of them, really. One of our friends was taken and we need to get her—"

"Multiverse travel confirmed," the robot said, snapping into a straight line. "The Adjudicator is inbound."

"You should have let me shoot the damn thing," Negaduck said, pulling out yet another gun.

"That's really impressive," Tony said, eyeing Negaduck's suit. "How do you get all those weapons in there?"

"At least _someone_ is coming!" Darkwing said, grabbing for Negaduck's gun. "We can try to explain things to him!"

Negaduck dodged Darkwing's attempt to take the weapon away and jumped back. "Then you can explain _this_!" He pointed the gun at the bot.

Darkwing tackled him to the ground and the two rolled around on the bridge, trying to wrestle the gun from each another. They were so entangled in one another's capes and flailing limbs that they didn't realize someone had joined their party until hands grabbed their shoulders and physically dragged them apart.

"In all my years," came a clipped voice that sounded familiar, "I have never seen such a brawl."

Darkwing looked to where the voice was coming from and saw….

Well.

Himself.

Dressed in an all white coat with brass buttons along one side. He had a white cape draped over one shoulder that was secured on the other with a golden epaulette. He even had on white trousers and white military grade boots.

And he looked thunderous, his icy blue eyes darting back and forth between Negaduck and Darkwing. "Explain yourselves," he snapped, hands tucking themselves behind his back.

His tone brooked no argument, but still Negaduck glanced at Darkwing from where he was being restrained by another robot and drawled, "I change my mind. Shoot me instead."

"You think this is a time for jokes?" White-clad Drake Mallard said, eyebrows furrowing impossibly lower.

Was that how Darkwing sounded when he was disappointed? Was that the expression on his face? How Gosalyn had survived until adulthood was a mystery.

Thinking of his daughter centered Darkwing and he asked, "Are you Posiduck?"

White-clad Drake Mallard looked over to him, a pitying look in his eyes that was reminiscent of Stellar's cool calculation. Darkwing shuddered. "I had been informed that we had multiverse travelers, but to see you for myself is quite harrowing." He squared his shoulders, hands still tucked behind his back. "I am who you would consider 'Posiduck'. Though, I prefer the Adjudicator. I am eager to find out who you are." His eyes flashed from Tony to Darkwing to Negaduck. "All of you."

"Tony Mallard," Tony said, his usual bravado not gone despite also being restrained by a bot. "My universe is known as the Duckvengers universe."

"I have heard of you, Tony Mallard," Posiduck said, his beak curling into a sneer.

"Most people have," Tony said with a rakish grin though his eyes held none of his projected mirth. "I'm kind of a big deal."

"You _were_ ," Posiduck corrected before turning to Darkwing. "And you?"

"I guess I'm you," he said, trying not to flinch under that unwavering cold gaze. "Darkwing Duck of the Prime Universe."

Posiduck raised his eyebrows. "Really?" His gaze traveled over Darkwing from head to toe. "I have always wondered about you."

"Well, here I am," Darkwing said. "I'm here to—"

"I'm well aware why you decided to be so reckless as to travel here, but our business has not concluded." Posiduck turned to Negaduck. "You?"

Negaduck snarled as he lunged towards Posiduck. The robot lurched forward about a foot before effectively restraining him. "I'm your worst fucking nightmare, you asshole."

"Charming," Posiduck said with no emotion in his voice. He took a few steps towards Negaduck, locking gazes with him. "What universe does this nightmare hail from?"

"The deepest circle of hell," Negaduck spat.

"I tire of this game." Posiduck made a motion and the robot levitated, forcing Negaduck's back straight as it held him aloft. "Tell me where you come from, demonic child, and I may allow you to explain to me your reasoning for venturing so very far from home."

Negaduck chanced a glance to Darkwing. There was fear there. Not for himself, but for Gosalyn. What had she suffered at the hands of this version of them?

But Darkwing nodded encouragingly. He couldn't quite bring himself to smile, but the support seemed to have done its job.

Negaduck looked back at Posiduck with fury in his gaze. "The Negaverse."

Posiduck took a step back, the closest to faltering that Darkwing had seen. "Negaduck." It wasn't a question.

"Regretting your curiosity?" Negaduck said. "It kills, you know."

But Posiduck positively warmed to him, stepping up and motioning to his robot again, who brought Negaduck back down to standing on the bridge. "I've always wanted to meet you. Of course, multiverse travel is strictly forbidden, so I didn't _dare_ , but you've always been in the back of my mind."

Negaduck looked over to Darkwing, unease clear in his features.

Posiduck spread his arms out. "We complete each other."

"I want no part of you," Negaduck said.

"You have no choice. The universe has created us to be one another's opposites."

"Can you be creepy later?" Tony called. "We're here on business."

"Yeah," Darkwing agreed. "Where's Gosalyn?"

" _Our_ Gosalyn," Negaduck clarified, seeming to get some of his fortitude back at the mention of her. "Not yours."

Posiduck glanced at each of them. "There is only your Gosalyn."

"You can't have her!" Negaduck snarled, lunging toward Posiduck again, but the robot was prepared this time and held him securely in place.

"You misunderstand," Posiduck said. "I mean that there is no Gosalyn in this universe. Yours was the first I have ever met."

"You don't… have a Gosalyn?" Darkwing asked, feeling a gaping hole in his chest at the idea of never getting to meet his daughter. No wonder why this guy was so intense and heartless.

"I do not." Posiduck motioned to a robot standing at attention beside him. "These have facial recognition scanners. Every citizen's face is in their database. There is no one under the name 'Gosalyn', nor has there ever been."

"Dude," Tony said. "You're missing out."

"One cannot miss something one has never had," Posiduck said with a small shrug before turning to look at Negaduck. "You have come all this way for _her_?"

"I'd go farther," Negaduck said fiercely.

Darkwing smiled. What used to evoke jealousy now brought him comfort. Knowing his enemy was fighting so ferociously to bring Gosalyn back was why Darkwing was so confident that they'd be successful.

"I am sorry to tell you that she is under arrest," Posiduck said, his tone colored in that disappointment again.

"For what?" Darkwing asked, his anger surfacing.

"Multiverse travel." Posiduck looked around at the three. "Which you will also be imprisoned for. It is against the law to travel to any other universe."

"That's ridiculous," said Tony. "It's scientific discovery! You can't keep people from learning the truth and wanting to explore it for themselves."

"It's the law," Posiduck said. "She broke it on multiple counts and continued to do so with regularity. She needed to be stopped. We have reviewed her transgressions together. She has admitted her guilt."

"Hard to do anything else," Negaduck sneered. "You kidnapped her to go on trial for crimes you already knew she committed."

"You will all get the same opportunity to discuss your own crimes with me," Posiduck assured them. "We have wasted enough time here." He turned to the robots who had been standing on either side of him. "Transport them to Barricade Ten."

The robots took to the skies, lifting Tony, Negaduck, and Darkwing into the air and soaring over the gray colored blocky city.

"Let this be a lesson to you to shoot first and ask questions later!" Negaduck yelled at Darkwing.

Darkwing sighed and shook his head. Though, if he'd had to do it all over again, he _might_ have let Negaduck loose on Posiduck before they had been restrained.

The barricades, it turned out, were their prisons. They were all the same long rectangular shape, same cinereous shade, with large white numbers painted on their rooftops. Barricade ten was the farthest from the city and they dove towards it with precision.

The robots steered through an open doorway, winding down long hallways to the basement level where there was a line of cells. Each robot soared through the cell block until they reached the end of it, signaled by a slate gray stone wall. The robots deposited Tony, Negaduck, and Darkwing into their own individual cells before wheeling away towards the wall. Darkwing pressed himself to the bars to watch the robots. A loud scraping sound echoed around the cells, a door in the wall sliding open to reveal some sort of workshop, robot parts and power tools splayed around the place. The robots glided inside and the door slid shut.

"Where the hell is your iron suit?" Negaduck hissed, also pressing himself up against the bars and glaring at Tony.

"He already has robots," Tony argued. "I don't want to hand over my superior tech and give him any ideas he wouldn't have otherwise had."

Darkwing studied him in the clinical lighting. "You couldn't signal it, could you?"

"The WiFi here is bizarre," Tony said, hitting the bracelets. "I need to reconfigure a few things before I can call my suit back."

"Oh, my God," Negaduck said, bringing a hand up to pinch the bridge of his beak.

Any other bickering was cut short as they heard Posiduck marching down the hallway, his white boots clicking on the concrete floor. When he reached their cells, he surveyed each them, a pleased look on his face. Until he saw Darkwing.

He strode over, his eyes a swirl of anger. "Where is she?"

"Who?" Darkwing asked.

Posiduck's hands balled into fists. "This will add aiding and abetting to your growing list of transgressions."

Darkwing glanced to Tony and Negaduck, both of whom looked equally as confused.

Posiduck glared at Darkwing in a few moments of silence before asking, "How did you help Gosalyn get away?"

"She was here?" Negaduck demanded, practically melded with the bars he was leaning against them so hard.

"She was in that cell," Posiduck pointed to Darkwing's, "this morning. The bots fill the cells inward to outward, which means they would not have placed you in there unless it was empty first." He straightened and looked at Darkwing down his bill. "So you either helped her or she escaped on her own."

"It's clear you don't have a Gosalyn," said Tony, relaxing back on his cot and folding his hands behind his head. "You'd know the answer without asking the question."

Negaduck smirked.

"That's my girl," Darkwing said, the warmth returning at the thought of his brave daughter escaping Posiduck's clutches.

"She won't be free for long," Posiduck said, pushing a button on the wall.

The door at the end of the hall slid open, several robots rolling out. Different or the same ones that had restrained them, Darkwing didn't know.

"Gosalyn Mallard has escaped. Find her."

The robots beeped, wobbled a little on their wheels, then took off down the hallway in the direction they had flown in from.

"You're wasting your time," Negaduck said, looking gleeful. He stepped back into his cell, staring at Posiduck in triumph. "You'll never find her now."

"I have an entire legion of robot officers at my command," Posiduck said, walking over to Negaduck. "And I have the full support of the government. The only one with a higher rank than I is the Chancellor, who's given me jurisdiction on all criminal cases in this city. With all of this under my control, who do you honestly think will be the victor?"

All three of them answered at the same time in perfect unison.

"Gosalyn.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amazing talented Paige Carpenter, one of my friends, did a rendering of Posiduck for me! Head to my Tumblr to check him out and to see more of her work!


	5. Ya Ya Twist

—…—…—…— Gosalyn —…—…—…—

_Earlier that morning_

"Gosalyn Mallard," came a voice, echoing slightly through the empty cells around her.

"Finally," she said, careful to keep her voice casual as she stuffed the mattress spring she'd wrestled free under the thin pillow. As far as she could see, that was her ticket out of here and she didn't want to give away her escape plan. She rose from her cot and walked over to the cell bars, looking down the hall for whoever was approaching.

She'd been in here for… several days? Probably. How prisoners kept track of time was beyond her. There were no windows to show her sunlight. Other than meals being brought to her twice a day, there was no real way to differentiate one moment from another. She didn't even get exercise time in a yard. And no one, other than the robots who delivered her meals, had been down to see her.

Until now.

"Yes, sorry to have kept you waiting," said the voice, coming from the hallway to her right. She leaned against the bars, wondering who was about to walk in. "We had a last minute case of extortion and we wanted it dealt with swiftly."

In walked her father.

Well, not _her_ father.

This universe's Drake Mallard.

And what a version he was.

His feathers were combed neatly on his head and he wore all white. Which she wished was an exaggeration, but no. A white coat, white pants, white boots, white cape that wound around his left shoulder and was secured by an epaulette atop his right.

As he approached, the epaulette gleamed, as did the buttons on his coat.

Okay, so there were accents of brass in his outfit.

But.

Basically.

All white.

He had his beak buried in paperwork secured atop a clipboard, flipping one page after another over as he read what was printed there.

"Well, you never want a blackmailer roaming the streets," she said. Even if his outfit and demeanor were precise and controlled to an alarming degree, Gosalyn still felt more at ease with him in the room.

Whenever she'd visited a new universe, finding the Drake Mallard had always been her first priority. Then finding out who she was became the second. Then looking for Negaduck.

"No, you don't." Dressed in all white Drake Mallard looked up at her and Gosalyn nearly recoiled. His blue eyes were lifeless. There was no vitality there. They just were.

Who was this Drake Mallard and why was he so… devoid of anything? Color. Personality. She didn't like it.

Snapping the papers back in place on top of one another, he tucked the clipboard behind his back as he surveyed her. "Why don't you explain to me why you're here."

"Why I was kidnapped, you mean?"

He shook his head. "Merely brought to trial, Ms. Mallard."

Oh, she didn't like that at all. _Ms. Mallard_. She'd been called many things, but that was the worst of them all.

He rolled his shoulders back. "You would not have come here on your own power, even if summoned, so we came to get you."

Gosalyn cocked her head to one side. " _Who_ came to get me?"

"That hardly matters."

"Except it does."

"In the interest in moving this along," White Drake Mallard said, sighing slightly, "I was tasked with retrieving you. It was a delicate matter and needed the precision, we agreed, that I possess. Now, why are you here?"

Standing straight and putting her hands on her hips, Gosalyn said, "For traveling. Which makes _no_ sense—"

"Not just _traveling_ , Ms. Mallard. Traveling isn't against the law. But what _you_ did is very much against the law."

"Your law," Gosalyn pointed out. "Not my law."

"Your world hardly understands the concept of different universes." White Drake Mallard's eyes narrowed as he frowned, as if disapproving of her universe and its limited knowledge. "The multiverse is something we are very aware of here and something we monitor very closely."

"Where is _here_ exactly?" Gosalyn asked. After seeing him, she was sure that she was in a world she'd never been to before.

"We are getting very far off topic," he said.

"I was dragged here against my will," Gosalyn pointed out. "I think I've earned the right to a few answers to some questions, don't you?"

"You are a criminal and will be treated fairly, but you cannot escape punishment for your crimes no matter how you attempt to delay your sentencing."

"They're not crimes!"

"They are."

"According to you! And this place! Which is?"

"You, Gosalyn Mallard of the Prime Universe, are charged with the following." He pulled his clipboard out from behind his back and started flipping through the pages again.

Her temper getting the better of her, Gosalyn reached out, snatched his clipboard from his grasp, and tugged it into her cell. Holding it over her head, she asked, "Where am I?"

White Drake Mallard blinked slowly before snapping, "That's extremely childish."

" _Where am I_?"

He sighed and tucked his hands behind his back again, like a soldier who was standing at ease. The thought gave her chills because he probably was. A soldier.

He had less and less in common with her father the more she learned about this White Drake Mallard. Her father had always been a rebel. Bending rules to best suit his needs and pursuing the unexpected.

This one toed the line.

Which went against the nature of most Drake Mallard's she'd met.

"Does the term _Posiverse_ mean anything at all to you?" he asked in a superior tone.

The Posiverse.

She really wasn't in Kansas anymore.

"As in the opposite of the Negaverse?" she asked.

He scowled. "If you like."

Things were making more sense. The Negaverse was completely chaotic. The Posiverse upholding a more orderly way of life fit.

"So," she said, glancing over his pristine outfit, "you're Posiduck."

He winced. "If that is how it makes the most sense to you."

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Stop acting like I don't know what I'm talking about. I may not police the multiverse, but I've done my fair share of traveling it. I understand the basics."

"So, you confess," Posiduck said. "You've traveled the multiverse."

"Yes, I have."

Posiduck nodded, seeming pleased. "That is punishable by law."

She almost laughed, but managed to hold it in at the very serious expression on his face. "That's ridiculous. Traveling being against the law."

"When it concerns other universes, it most certainly is," he snapped, his brows furrowing in frustration. "Each universe operates on its own rules completely separate from the others. But they are all parallel, have similarities. It's a delicate system. To travel through so haphazardly is reckless and selfish. You have changed the universes you have visited irrevocably by just walking their streets."

"It wasn't selfish! I was looking for… for someone," she finished lamely. Wondering if she should bring up Negaduck.

But Posiduck nodded, saying, "You were searching for Negaduck."

"So you know that I was trying to bring him home, and not leave him stranded in another universe where he didn't belong."

"The reasons behind a crime don't matter," he said slowly, as if he was talking to a child. "The law exists and we must uphold it. You broke the law, therefore, you must be punished."

Gosalyn went to cross her arms over her chest but realized she was still holding the clipboard. Dropping it to the floor with a loud clatter, she crossed her arms properly and glared at Posiduck.

He sighed again. As if exhausted. "Consequences to your actions is a new concept to you, I know. I've been told you are selective when it comes to rules. Your behavior certainly supports this."

"You've _been told_ , huh? Probably by me, right? Well, not _me_ me, but you get it. Where is she, anyway?" Gosalyn glanced over Posiduck's shoulder as if Posi-Gosalyn would appear just because she'd been brought up in conversation.

Posiduck blinked at her again. "Who are you talking about?"

"Gosalyn. Your Gosalyn, not me. I'm sure she's told you a lot about what to expect when you found me."

Posiduck's brow furrowed. "There is no Gosalyn."

Her eyes growing wide, Gosalyn stepped up to the bars and grasped them in her hands. "What?"

"Our bots keep track of every citizen through facial recognition. No Gosalyn exists in the system. Well," he gestured to her, the movement fluid, "one does now."

"Honestly, that explains so much. If you had a Gosalyn there's no way you'd be so…." She motioned to his pristine white clothes, to his brass buttons and epaulette gleaming in the light. Polished within an inch of their lives.

Posiduck raised an eyebrow as he tucked his hand back behind him. "Are you suggesting Drake Mallards across the multiverse are less likely to follow the rules if they have a Gosalyn?"

"It's not about _rules_ ," Gosalyn said. "We change each other. For the better in my experience."

"I am doing very well without."

Gosalyn smirked. "Have you seen you?"

Posiduck frowned. "This has gotten out of hand."

"That's to be expected when I'm involved." She propped an elbow in between two bars and placed her other hand on her hip. "You'll get used to it."

"I won't. This is your official sentencing, Ms. Mallard. In a few days, you'll be transported to our max security prison where you'll serve your sentence."

A max security prison.

Gosalyn's heart sank at the thought of being locked up in an even more intense cell for however long they'd deemed necessary for her to serve her sentence.

Grinning, hoping her nerves weren't leaking through, she said, "I'd rather not be in prison, so if there's any way to get the sentencing down to community service so I can go back home, that would be great."

Posiduck straightened, looking down his bill at her. "There is no more 'home' for you. Multiverse alteration is the biggest crime we have ever experienced. I doubt this will get anything less than several life sentences."

Her stomach dropped, but she maintained her smile. "Still rather not."

"Perhaps you should have considered that before gallivanting through a few hundred universes and changing the worlds, and the people within them, forever."

"But did I _really_ change that much?" she argued. "I wasn't in any of them for very long. And I was careful. I found out who I was in that world and did my best to be her while I was there. I bet a lot of those people didn't even notice a difference."

"The Negaverse, the Duckvengers Universe, the Avian Abbey Universe, and the Darkwarrior Duck universe beg to differ. To name a few." He nodded to the clipboard on the ground. "The other universes you changed are listed in full and your changes are specified."

She shrugged. "I can't argue the first few universes, but the Darkwarrior Duck universe? Come on, dude—"

"It exists because of you." Posiduck regarded her coldly. "If you hadn't meddled with time travel, that universe wouldn't exist at all. It's an abomination in our system. A universe with no beginning, just appearing one day and throwing everything off."

"It's not like I chose to go! I was taken against my will! Something _you're_ familiar with."

"It is natural, I suppose, to deflect and distract when confronted with an uncomfortable truth," he said, shaking his head slightly. "I have never experienced it myself to this extent during a sentencing, but you are known for this type of thing."

She nodded. "Thanks."

"That was not a compliment."

Gosalyn clicked her tongue. "Conversation is all about reception, not intention. I take your insult as a compliment. Therefore, it is one."

Posiduck stared at her for a moment, his eyes lightening slightly, before he shook his head and straightened his shoulders.

"You have, officially, plead guilty to the crimes brought to your attention today."

Gosalyn nodded. "Yeah, I did it. I don't have anything to hide."

Another moment of silence passed between them with Posiduck studying her. Then he nodded and clicked his heels together. "I will go back to the council with your crimes and your plea. We will determine proper sentencing, then we will deliver our verdict and you will be transported to max security. Any other questions?"

She had _so many questions_ for Posiduck. Mostly, she wanted to ask for more time with him; get to know his life story and how many more details were different from her world and the Negaverse.

But, because she was who she was, she decided on the question that brought a smile to her beak and, she was sure, would throw him off the most. "Is white your favorite color?"

He took a step back from her then, his expression dropping to one of incredulity as he surveyed her. It was the most animated she'd seen him in their short time together. And it was probably the most spirit he'd ever experienced in his life.

"How—how is that pertinent to anything at all?" he asked.

"It's not," she said, bending down and picking up the discarded clipboard. Reaching through the bars, she held it out to him. "But it's the question I want an answer to the most."

He blinked at her owlishly. "No questions about your trial or sentencing? No more kicking and screaming and telling me how unfair the system is?"

She shrugged, feigning disinterest, though it wasn't lost on her how Posiduck was floundering in an attempt to understand her. Without a Gosalyn of his own to question and challenge him, she must be quite the conundrum. "Your mind seems made up. The rules of this universe are pretty simple. So, I might as well ask something worthwhile."

"Which translates to my favorite color?"

"Well, look at you," she said, gesturing to him with the clipboard. "If you don't like white, I think you have some pretty serious life choices to consider."

He opened his beak. But said nothing. Closing it with a snap, he yanked the clipboard away from her. "Your logic makes little sense."

She grinned. "Again, you'll get used to it."

Posiduck stood at attention and said, his voice once more in control and carefully measured, "I shall be back in a few days time to deliver you to your determined prison."

"I'll be here." She gestured to her cell.

Posiduck stared at her, his beak opening, but he closed it again. Shaking his head, he turned and marched back down the corridor, the heels of his boots clicking on the concrete.

Gosalyn remained propped up casually against her cell bars for a good five minutes, just in case he returned. But once it was clear he wasn't coming back, she started studying the lock on her cell door. She'd never picked a lock, but she had a few days, it seemed, to try it.

Walking back to her cot, she sat on the edge and pulled out the mattress spring, starting to bend the metal to make it as straight as she could to serve as a makeshift lock pick.

No way was she was serving out several life sentences here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next week, we'll see how Gosalyn escaped the cell!


	6. The Wanderer

Spread out on the ground, her fingers working to bend the spring from her mattress into a more useful shape, Gosalyn was only vaguely aware of the sliding door to the robot workroom scraping open.

Unconcerned about hiding her progress with her makeshift lock pick, she didn't bother looking around as she called, "Leave the food on the ground, Wall-E."

"What an interesting name."

Gosalyn froze.

No living person had wandered out of the workroom before. There were only robots back there. All of the people came in from the other end. From the hallway.

On top of her suspicions as to _why_ someone was wandering in from the wrong direction, the voice sounded very familiar.

Twisting around, Gosalyn felt her heart sink down to the regions of her toes.

Stellar Mallard was peering down at her with a smile on his beak.

But he was unlike any version of Stellar Mallard that Gosalyn had seen before. Wearing a cerulean button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, a sepia vest and sorrel trousers with russet brown dingy boots finished the look. Like he was from the Old West, a belt with gun holsters was slung low on his hips, the holsters secured to his legs by small strings tied around his thighs. A knife belt was strapped across his torso like a bandolier.

What?

_What_?

After seeing the all white uniform-like clothing of Posiduck, Stellar looked positively wild in comparison.

"Ah." He nodded knowingly, a soft expression on his face as his clever gray eyes studied her. "I see you know me. Or, rather, a _version_ of me."

"Yeah," Gosalyn croaked out, standing and facing him fully, her lock pick abandoned. She swallowed. "Yeah, we've met."

He nodded. "And I was not as amiable."

It wasn't a question and she barked a harsh laugh. "That's one way of looking at it."

"I cannot apologize for him," said Stellar, hands going to his hips, his fingers resting just above his gun holsters. "I have no idea what you experienced with that version of me, nor will I ask. I can only speak for myself, and I am here to help you escape."

"Sure," Gosalyn said, rolling her eyes. "Stellar Mallard is going to help me escape life imprisonment in a foreign universe."

"If nothing else, perhaps you can trust our surname?" Stellar cocked his head to the side. "You're Gosalyn Mallard, if the robot's filing system is to be believed."

Since he clearly already knew the information, and seemed to believe it, she didn't see a reason to lie. "Sure am."

"So… we are related?"

Well.

Yes.

Technically, Gosalyn supposed they were.

She wasn't related to _this_ Stellar, of course, but to a Stellar.

Which wasn't something she'd ever thought about, so thanks for the mental images and emotional scarring.

"In a way." When Stellar didn't respond, but kept looking at her with what looked like kindness shining from his gaze, she sighed. Maybe it was a mistake to be so honest, but she elaborated before she could think about the ramifications too fully, "I was adopted by your son. Well, my version of your son."

Stellar grinned. "I'm glad."

Gosalyn blinked. She wasn't sure what she'd been expecting, but it hadn't been _that_. "For him or me?"

"Both. Drake needs someone to hold him accountable and remind him of what's really important in life. You, I assume, crave structure and a safe space to make mistakes."

Wow.

That was… surprisingly insightful.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Gosalyn scowled. "Well, our connection really doesn't mean much. You've been Stellar Mallard in other universes and haven't exactly lived up to the family name."

He nodded. "I wish we had time to build the trust that you need," he said with a smile that was… understanding? She'd never seen the expression on his face before, it was a foreign look on him. "But this is, unfortunately, a circumstance where I will need to ask you to have a little faith."

"In you."

"Unless you believe your robot friend can help. What did you call him? Wall-E, I think it was?"

Gosalyn waved it away, feeling the surge panic that surfaced when she'd brought up too much information in a universe that wasn't ready for it. "Oh, yeah. It's stupid."

Stellar shifted his weight onto one leg. "I doubt that."

She wasn't sure why she felt she could explain things to him, actually have a normal conversation, but she did. "It's a movie reference from my universe. I know it doesn't make sense here."

Stellar grinned. She was uncomfortable with seeing him so happy.

But as disarming as it was to see a kind version of Stellar Mallard, Gosalyn found she wasn't rejecting the idea completely. Her gut wasn't telling her to run, but to stay.

And her gut was never wrong.

Stellar reached out with one long hand and wrapped his fingers around a bar, leaning towards her. "You've taken the time to study the robots. You've seen their individuality and named them. Made connections to your own universe. I think that shows a great capacity for empathy."

"Sure, but it doesn't have feelings," Gosalyn said, taking a step forward. "It's easy to be nice to something that can't talk back."

"I disagree. Anyone who sees humanity in the inanimate is an important ally to have." Stellar studied her, his slate eyes warm, a smile still lingering on his beak. "If you're friendly to something that can't be friendly back, imagine the kindness you show to those who can reciprocate."

Gosalyn took another step forward, her arms uncrossing as she placed her hands on her hips. "You always were good with words."

Stellar chuckled. "Well, at least I know the importance of knowledge, no matter the universe. But I've found it's what you do with the knowledge that's more important than having it."

"And you're going to use your knowledge to bust me outta here?" Gosalyn asked.

"Only if you want. If you'd rather escape on your own," he nodded to her lock pick, "I won't force you to come with me."

Gosalyn studied him. "But you have a better way out, I take it."

He reached into the breast pocket of his vest and pulled out a gleaming silver key. "I'll let you do the honors if you'd prefer." He handed the key through the bars.

Gosalyn hesitated.

Stellar _had_ always been good with words. He was an expert at reading someone and saying the things they had always wanted to hear. Spinning stories about how they could work together to get what the person wanted. Then, either the next day or many years later, he'd turn on them. As soon as they stopped being useful to him, he'd destroy not just their lives, but their self-esteem, their confidence, and their self-worth.

So what was to say this version of him was any different? What proof did she have that he wouldn't turn around and betray her later? Help her escape only to destroy her himself?

None.

But she didn't have time. Posiduck would return at any moment to escort her to the maximum security prison he'd mentioned. At least if she left with Stellar, she had a chance to get out. She wouldn't be locked away. Stellar may have pistols on his hips and knives strapped across his chest, but Gosalyn was a fair fight. She'd rather be going head-to-head with someone who was holding weapons than locked up and useless.

There was no way that she could fully trust this Stellar, especially having experienced such dark versions of him throughout her travels.

But.

There it was, the lingering _but_ that her gut was telling her to trust.

There was no hidden malice that she could see in this Stellar. All of the others, especially the Negaverse version, had been like jungle cats. Sleek and suave, prowling the earth with grace. It wasn't until he struck you down that you realized he'd had a hidden power and ferocity that he'd kept carefully contained.

This one was missing that lingering sense of a predator.

It was foolish to assume that this Stellar didn't have his own secrets, his own carefully contained information and skills.

But he seemed more open. At ease. Willing to extend a hand and wait for the other to take it rather than reaching forward and taking what he wanted himself.

So, Gosalyn shook her head. "Your angle is better."

Stellar's eyes brightened. "So, you'll come with me?"

"Only because life imprisonment isn't something I can really fight against. And if you think for a moment that I won't be keeping an eye on you, then you're not as smart as you hope."

Stellar nodded, reached up, and slid one of his knives out of his belt. Gosalyn took deep breaths, hoping her expression wasn't too panicked.

Here it was. The betrayal.

God, she'd been so _stupid_ ….

But he only extended his hand through the bars, the blade cradled in his fingers as he handed her the knife.

"I am asking a lot of you," Stellar said, his eyes soft. "Especially considering what you've experienced with versions of me in your past. Perhaps you don't have to rely entirely on faith right now."

Gosalyn eyed the knife, then met his eyes. "I'd feel better if I had the pistol, to be honest."

Not even hesitating, Stellar replaced the knife and removed one of his guns. Checking the chamber, he snapped it in place before offering the gun out, barrel pointing right at his chest with the handle towards her.

Gosalyn closed the space between them and plucked the pistol from his grip. She'd never been fond of guns, but had been extensively trained by Negaduck on how to use them. The weight was reassuring in her hands and she checked the chamber herself, something in her chest easing when she saw it was full of bullets.

She still couldn't trust him. Not fully.

But maybe she could trust him _enough_.

Snapping the chamber in place, she held the gun in her right hand and nodded to Stellar.

He straightened and turned to the cell door, sliding the key in and twisting it. A loud clank echoed in the space and Gosalyn glanced down the hallway, waiting for someone to come running.

No one did.

Stellar opened the door without even a glance over his shoulder.

Stepping out of her cell, careful to keep a wide berth between herself and Stellar, Gosalyn glanced down the gray hallway, looking for any disturbances. Listening for the sound of any boots making their way towards her. But there was nothing.

The cell door closed with a clang and Gosalyn started slightly, looking around in time to see Stellar locking it again. He tucked the key away before reaching into his pants pocket. Pulling out a pair of goggles, he secured them over his eyes.

"The robots here use facial recognition to arrest us," Stellar explained, taking out a red kerchief and tying it around the lower half of his face like a bandit. "If you cover your face, there's no way for them to know who you are. Their programming only directs them to arrest someone if there's a cause to do so, and if they can't look up your criminal records, they have no direction and leave you alone."

"That's a pretty big flaw in the system," Gosalyn said.

"One we hope the government officials never figure out," Stellar said, handing over another pair of goggles and a yellow kerchief to Gosalyn. "The original inventor died years ago, and no one else has been able to make sense of the robot's coding, so they've never had an upgrade. But we have an engineer who was able to crack the code. That's how we found out about the facial recognition loop hole."

Gosalyn tucked the pistol into her jeans pocket to slide the goggles on and tie the kerchief around her face. "Who's this 'we'?"

Stellar walked back towards the workshop door and pushed a button, the door sliding open. "Those of us who've escaped the system. Want to meet them?"

She was desperate to. This group of people who, along with Stellar it seemed, had built a life for themselves despite everything in their world being stacked against them. It sounded very like the Negaverse citizens living their lives in spite of Negaduck's chaos.

Gosalyn had made friends with those citizens. Even went so far as to help them sometimes. Why couldn't she make friends with similar people here?

Grabbing her pistol once more and holding it securely in her grasp, Gosalyn motioned to Stellar. "Lead the way."

He nodded and walked into the shop, Gosalyn on his heels.

The door slid shut behind them and she made her way through the army of robots, all with their red eyes blinking in stasis and not at all disturbed that two fugitives were making an escape from their prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more art for this chapter by my friend Paige, who helped me figure out Stellar's look for this universe. You can check it out on my Tumblr!


	7. Little Bitty Pretty One

"So," Stellar said as he led her out of the prison and into the sunlight. "I suppose I'm your grandfather."

Gosalyn stumbled. Stellar turned back to her, hands out as if ready to help her stand, but she waved him away and regained her footing on her own.

After ascertaining that she was all right, he elaborated, "I only meant that I would be. If you had been adopted here."

More like if she _existed_ here.

Stellar led her into the city by ways of back alleys and deserted side streets. If there were robots on patrol, they didn't come across any. There weren't even many citizens walking along the gray sidewalks to look at the slate storefronts and cinereous cafes. She doubted if she and Stellar were noticed at all; everyone seemed pretty adept at minding their own business and were quick to not loiter in one area for too long.

After weaving through several blocks, Stellar darted for a subway entrance and barreled down the stairs, Gosalyn quick to follow.

"I'm sorry," he said when they reached the bottom. He glanced over at her, his goggles gleaming in the few rays of sunlight that streamed down the crumbling staircase. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." He removed his handkerchief and she saw an apologetic smile spread over his beak. His eyes, too, seemed to hold some regret as he took off his goggles and stuffed them into his pocket.

It wasn't malicious. Or predatory. He was genuinely worried that he'd offended her.

Interacting with anyone outside her own universe always messed with Gosalyn's mind. Seeing people she talked with on a daily basis was a challenge in that she had to adjust to how different they were. Had to respect this version of them rather than expect them to be who she knew. That was harder, somehow, than seeing people who'd been long dead walking around like nothing had happened. Ghosts in her world were alive and well in others.

But interacting with _Stellar Mallard_ — especially this version who seemed to be so kind — was really taking the cake.

She kept wondering if this was some kind of fever dream. Because that would make more sense than Stellar being this _nice_.

Eyeing him, Gosalyn stuffed the revolver into the waistband of her jeans before she removed her own kerchief and shoved the goggles up on her head. "It takes a lot more than that to make me uncomfortable."

Stellar smiled.

Like he really was her grandfather and was just enjoying spending time with her.

But her own idea of a grandfather was Grandpa Waddlemeyer, who had died long ago, thus leaving her a true orphan. He'd been warm and had loved her for everything she was, encouraging her to not change for anyone.

And, sure.

This Stellar might fit some of that ideal.

But those were still some pretty big shoes to fill.

Besides, she wasn't going to be in this universe for long. So, building a relationship with him wasn't smart.

Still.

The fact that she'd made Stellar smile had filled her with a pleasant warmth that hummed in her chest.

Pulling the goggles off her head and stuffing them and her kerchief into her back pocket, she glanced around the subway station with its cracked concrete and dank patches of mold. "So, where's this group of people you mentioned?"

"This way," Stellar said, walking towards the rusting train tracks. He leapt down to them and looked back, holding out a hand.

Gosalyn walked to the edge of the platform. Made eye contact with him. And leapt down of her own accord.

Stellar laughed, a loud full-bodied sound that echoed around the empty station. "All right, I get it," he said as he started walking down the tunnel, hands swinging gently at his sides. "You don't need anyone's help."

The Stellar Gosalyn had known, Nega-Stellar she guessed, had been rigid. Uncompromising. When he'd moved it had been deliberate and languid, saving his motions for when it was strictly necessary. His hands, for example, had always stayed at his sides resolutely, or had tucked themselves behind his back.

Like Posiduck did.

She shuddered at the likeness, glad for the shadows in the tunnels that hid her discomfort.

Just as it was getting too dark to see anything more than vague shapes, Stellar walked over to the wall and reached for something. He struck a match, the flame exploding to life, and she saw he was holding an old-fashioned lantern complete with a candle nestled inside the glass walls. The wick caught the flame easily and Stellar closed the small glass door, waving the match to extinguish it.

With a glance at her, and another gentle smile, he continued onward.

"Can I ask you some questions?" Stellar asked, eyes resolutely forward on the dark tunnels ahead.

"What kind of questions?" Gosalyn asked.

"About you. Your life."

She considered. Sure, she guessed it made sense that a man who had immediately realized he was her grandfather in another universe would want to know about her. Truth be told, she was also curious. "As long as I can ask you questions, too," she said.

Stellar nodded. "We can take turns if that makes you feel more comfortable."

"Sure."

"How long have you been Drake's daughter?"

Wow. Right for the big questions without any sort of transition from easy to more personal.

"About twenty years," she said. "How long have you been living underground?"

"Since I escaped my prison cell about thirty years ago. Are you seeing anyone?"

"What, romantically?"

"Unless you want to tell me of your non-romantic friends," Stellar glanced down at her, the dim light from the candle softening his gray eyes. "I'd like to hear about either."

Still thrown by a Stellar who was interested in learning about _her_ rather than her weaknesses, she answered, "I am seeing someone. Romantically. We've been dating for three years."

"Serious, then."

"I think so." Thinking about Max brought on a sense of hopelessness as she considered just how far away from one another they were. Hoping to get her mind off of her situation, she asked, "What did you do to get locked up?"

"Went against orders. I was a police officer in the St. Canard 91, and one night, while on patrol, I got a call to check out a case of vandalism. It was a kid, his first crime and more confused about life rather than looking for trouble. I let him off with a warning." Stellar paused. "And I was arrested later that night."

She blinked. "Seems harsh."

Stellar shrugged, though his profile seemed to betray some of his own sadness at the matter. "We used to be like any other city, with the same justice processes in place until the Chancellor was elected. Overnight it changed; if you broke a law, you were arrested and served out your time. All crime every time was their new motto. Reasons for doing something didn't matter.

"But that was all any of us knew, investigating and making judgement calls based on our findings. We questioned the new government officials, who argued back and eventually made their robots to replace all of us. There were no more cops, military, S.H.U.S.H. or anything. The robots fixed the problem of having a conscious and morals and empathy. It's easier to follow the rules if that's what you're programmed to do."

Stellar stopped suddenly and drew out a key from his pocket. He turned towards the wall where a door was nestled in the brickwork. Gosalyn hadn't even seen it and wouldn't have known to look for it.

Unlocking the door, he pushed it open and ushered her inside.

It was a decent sized utilities room filled with large pipes, tool belts, workbenches, electrical panels, and large breaker boxes. Stellar locked the door behind them and walked across the room.

"Did you go to college?" he asked.

"Yeah. But I didn't finish. I'm not much for books. Do you get along with Drake?"

Stellar stopped walking and looked at her, expression warring between impressed and surprised. "And here I am asking you easy questions."

"Your first question was about me and Dad and how long we'd been a family," Gosalyn pointed out. "Now it's my turn."

One side of Stellar's beak rose in a crooked smile. "Touché." A moment of silence passed, his eyes fixed on the wall behind Gosalyn, before he said, "We used to be close. Drake was always interested in crime fighting. Big fan of superhero comics as a kid, and he'd run around the house in a mask and cape made from an old set of sheets." A far away smile crossed Stellar's beak. "I was always the villain when we played. He was the hero and, of course, he won every time. As he grew up, he used to say he wanted to be a detective and work in my precinct."

Stellar sighed, his eyes falling to the floor. "But Drake doesn't know when to stop. Give him an inch, he'll take a mile. The farther he went on in his education, the more resolute he became. He argued for the rule of absolution with all the government cronies." His voice was soft. Heavy with regret. "He was the one who prosecuted me."

Gosalyn didn't know when she crossed her arms over her chest, practically hugging herself, but she had. Her father had it in him to be uncompromising. Darkwarrior Duck was proof enough of that. Without something of his own to fight for, to take care of, to help give him a purpose, Drake Mallard focused on what was around him instead. He was always overenthusiastic, wanting to do everything in his power to help, and he often lost sight of what was really important in his desire to do good.

"I'm sorry," she said.

Stellar shook his head. "Drake's doing what he thinks is right. I can't fault him that. Even if I disagree with him." He looked up at her. "What's he like as a father?"

She smiled as memories ran through her head.

He was wonderful. Everything she'd wanted and nothing she deserved.

A pain squeezed her chest tightly as she remembered he wasn't here, and she straightened. "He's tough but fair. But I'm a difficult kid to raise."

Stellar's beak turned up in his half-smile again. "I doubt you give him anything he can't handle."

"Not that I don't try."

Chuckling, Stellar held the lantern aloft and started walking again. "What job did you decide on?"

"I'm a crime fighter with Dad. He's a masked vigilante just like in the comic books and we fight the villains in St. Canard. Sometimes, I get a call to help one of our family friends when he goes on a mission that gets a little too dangerous."

Stellar came to a stop near the far wall and walked around a large cube of electrical panels. Nestled between two pipes on the ground was a door. Stellar handed Gosalyn the lantern before he reached for the door and pulled it open, golden light spilling out from the cavern below. Stellar climbed down a ladder that tumbled down from the door and Gosalyn followed one-handed, the lantern still gripped resolutely in her fingers.

The tunnel they were deposited into was well lit, lights stationed along the walls every few feet with electrical chords connecting them. Stellar took the lantern from Gosalyn and blew out the candle before leaving it on a hook by the ladder. He reached up and tugged the door shut.

"You guys really take this underground society thing seriously, huh?" Gosalyn asked.

Stellar laughed again, leading her down the tunnel, its beige walls curving around them in a perfect cylinder. "It's the safest place to be. Everything is too regulated up on the surface world."

_The surface world_. It was like Stellar was some kind of hot shot renegade.

Which, Gosalyn supposed, he was.

"Did Drake ever get married?" Stellar asked.

Gosalyn stopped, her hands on her hips. "I didn't get to ask my question!"

He glanced back at her with a grin. "You did. Asking about us being underground."

Gosalyn scowled as she realized he was right. "That doesn't count."

"We only said a question for a question." He shrugged. "No mention if the question had to be personal or not."

When he wasn't focused on himself and his own self-advancement, Stellar's sharp mind, keen observation, and relationship building were all great traits to have.

Nodding and following Stellar as he started walking again, she said, "No, Dad never married. He dated someone for awhile, but it never got more serious than that."

The tunnel came to an end and Gosalyn's beak dropped open as she studied the city in front of her.

And it was one.

A whole city built underground.

A wooden staircase fell downwards into a huge cavern, lights stationed on the walls and illuminating the cityscape. Haphazard wooden and brick buildings stood proudly beside each other, cobblestone streets weaving their way between them. Tents sprung up amongst the buildings and within the streets, people milling about in no rush to get to their destination. It wasn't orderly, it wasn't even really pretty, but it was marvelous. The darkness that was intrinsic with being underground was dashed away by the lights stationed all around the cavern, gentle shadows bathing the city in blues, greens, and purples.

Stellar chuckled at the expression on her face and elbowed her lightly. "Come on. We'll see about getting you home." He descended the staircase and walked confidently into the streets. Gosalyn was quick to follow, eyes taking in as much of the makeshift metropolis as she could.

There weren't any cars or bikes here, but the place really wasn't big enough to need wheeled transportation. Everyone walked around leisurely, smiling and laughing as they spoke, waving at whoever passed by that they knew. Unlike Posiduck with his all white clothes, everyone Gosalyn could see was dressed in very colorfully. The outfits were layered, lots of vests and coats held together by, or paired with, belts. Fabric seemed to be adorned with different hardware like buckles and metal studs and zippers. It was much cooler down here without the sun to warm the ground each day, so all the multi-layers made sense.

Stellar wove his way down the street that was the main thoroughfare through the town, smiling and waving at anyone who called out to him. Everyone eyed Gosalyn with interest, whispering to one another and watching as she walked by. Had they already heard that she was from another universe? Or did her clothes make that obvious?

Someone stepped out of the crowd and into the street, waving excitedly at him as they approached.

Someone very familiar to Gosalyn.

Bushroot.

But unlike any version of Bushroot that she had ever seen before.

He wasn't a plant, or half-plant or whatever. He was a normal duck dressed in dark maroon overalls that had one strap instead of two, the thick band crossing over his right shoulder. The pants seemed to have been hurriedly tucked into his pair of ruddy brown boots, the sleeves of his billowing golden shirt underneath the overalls were loose and stopped three quarters of the way down his arm.

In all her travels, Gosalyn had never seen Bushroot as anything but a mutant plant. But here he stood, as normal a duck as any she'd come across.

"Did you manage to find more heat lamps?" Bushroot asked, looking up at Stellar. His expression was open and there was no haunted darkness on his face. This Bushroot had clearly never experienced the hardship of villainy.

"I did," Stellar said, coming to a stop before him and hooking his thumbs on his gun holster belt. "They had to have some minor repairs done. If they're finished, I can bring them over later today."

"That would be wonderful!" Bushroot said. He glanced to Gosalyn with a soft smile before his eyes widened in shock and he looked her over from head to toe. "Wow. I…I had heard that there was a Gosalyn in the Barricades, but… wow."

"Um, hello," Gosalyn said, still struck dumb herself at seeing Bushroot look so normal.

He shook himself and nodded to her, suddenly all business. "Welcome to Eden. I'm Reggie. I have a greenhouse just back there," he pointed over his shoulder and Gosalyn noticed a gold ring encircling the ring finger on his left hand, something in her warming at the sight. He turned back to her. "We have all kinds of fruit trees and a couple of vegetable gardens. Help yourself. My wife is our local herb specialist and can give you a remedy for anything that ails you."

"And with _that_ seasoned sales pitch, we'd better get a move on," Stellar said with a grin, slapping Reggie on the shoulder. "I'll bring you the lamps tonight, Reg."

"Thank you. Oh! and your tea leaves are ready. You can pick them up this evening when you stop by," Reggie said, smiling once more at Gosalyn and waving them off.

Gosalyn found herself waving back as she stumbled after Stellar. As they walked deeper into the town, Stellar nodded at everyone he saw, saying things like, "Did you get your roof fixed?" and "We on for poker next week?" and "Is your mother doing better?"

"Are you the mayor of underground-ville?" Gosalyn asked, feeling a little uneasy as people openly pointed at her before talking furiously with their friends, glancing back to watch her as she passed.

Stellar shook his head. "We call it Eden. And, no, I'm not. I don't do well if I'm in power. Goes straight to my head."

Gosalyn could hardly argue that.

They continued on, eventually rounding a corner and heading towards what looked to be a brick cottage.

Stellar pulled open the door and motioned her through.

When Gosalyn walked inside, she came face-to-face with a robot from the prison.

Pulling out her gun, she swept its wheeled feet out from under the bot and leapt on top of it, cocking the pistol.

She'd been so _stupid_.

This is what she got for trusting a Stellar in _any_ universe—

"Hey!" came a voice from somewhere in the house. "What did he ever do to you?"

Stellar's hands came down on her shoulders, trying to pull her off, but she yanked herself free from his grasp.

"Look at his eyes," he said, immediately stepping back. "The surface bots have red eyes. His are blue."

" _His_?" Gosalyn asked.

"He's a helpless bot! Get off him!" came the enraged voice and Gosalyn glared at whoever it was.

And all her questions vanished out of her mind as they walked into the room.

It was like looking in a mirror.

It was her.

It was Gosalyn.

This universe _did_ have one.

She had been _underground_.

This Gosalyn's hair was pulled into a ponytail and the sides of her head were shaved. She was dressed in deep red corset that sat atop a red billowy shirt, a belt encircling her waist. Her maroon pants were stuffed into dark red ankle boots, and a tool belt was slung over her hips with goggles dangling from around her neck.

Gosalyn practically fell off the bot.

"Come on, buddy," Posi-Gosalyn said, helping the robot back up to standing. She studied him, running her hands over the metal plating. "You're fine." She turned to scowl at whoever had attacked her bot, but her face fell into the same slack-jawed expression when she saw her double.

"Oh, my God, you're Gosalyn," Gosalyn said, excitement bubbling within her.

Posi-Gosalyn winced. "I prefer to go by Lyn."

"She's our leader," said Stellar, offering Gosalyn a hand.

"Guess that answers the question if she's me from another universe," Lyn said, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Really?" Stellar asked, his tone coated in sarcasm as he helped Gosalyn to her feet. "Couldn't tell."

Before Gosalyn really knew what had happened, something flew through the air, Stellar catching it deftly. He held up a knife — he'd caught that in _midair_ — and grinned at Lyn. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed."

"Coffee machine was broken," Lyn said, bringing up a hand to rub at her eyes. "I just fixed it."

Stellar hummed and walked over to Lyn, handing her the knife, which she took and tucked into her tool belt.

Turning back to Gosalyn, Stellar said, "Lyn's the engineer who figured out how to program the bots."

Gosalyn couldn't withhold a smile as she watched Lyn. "But you are, aren't you? You're a Gosalyn."

Lyn glared at her. "It's _Lyn_. How many times do I have to say that?"

"So, did Stellar adopt you?" Gosalyn asked, glancing between the two.

Stellar barked a laugh as Lyn raised an eyebrow. "That's a very personal question. We just met," she said.

"No, but I'm you!" Gosalyn insisted, taking a step forward.

Lyn took a step back.

Making sure to plant her feet so she wouldn't advance any farther, Gosalyn elaborated, "From another universe, sure, but we're the same. So, I know everything about you."

"I doubt that."

Glancing between the them once more, Gosalyn asked, "If it wasn't Stellar, then who adopted you?"

Lyn frowned. "You're very pushy."

Gosalyn grinned. "You probably are too, right?"

Cocking her head to one side, Lyn studied Gosalyn before saying, "I haven't had enough coffee for this." With that, she turned on her heel and walked out of the room.

Gosalyn looked at Stellar, who shrugged. "I'm surprised she's fully dressed and using complete sentences without her coffee. Come on." He followed Lyn through the doorway.

Gosalyn glanced around, observing the beaten up couch, the tables of different sizes and shapes lining the walls that were littered with chords and circuits and tools. A staircase stretched up on the opposite side of the room, the doorway Stellar and Lyn had walked through at the foot of it. Tool boxes were open and scattered around the place, some small and portable, others large and standing as tall as the room. The bot Gosalyn had tackled to the ground stood nearby, watching her. Tucking the pistol back into her waistband, Gosalyn walked through to the back room.

Which turned out to be a cozy kitchen complete with a table, chairs, and even a backsplash.

Lyn was slumped near a counter, cradling a steaming mug to her chest. Stellar had removed his bandolier and gun belt, both lying on the kitchen table as he hovered near the sink, washing a few dishes piled in there.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Gosalyn asked.

Lyn looked up at her. Blinked. Then said, "I forgot what it was."

"Who adopted you?"

She took a long drink from the mug, swallowed, and said, "I was never adopted."

More and more about this place was making sense.

Posiduck needed to take care of something, to have a purpose, so he'd turned to the city to take care of it.

Lyn had been left alone, so went underground to live in a city off the grid.

"So, after Grandpa died…?" Gosalyn offered.

"Lasted about six months in an orphanage before I couldn't take it anymore and left. Pretty much kept to myself on the outskirts of the city until I found this place."

"That's how we met," said Stellar.

"When I saved your ass from a bot, old man." Lyn looked back at Gosalyn, drained her coffee and turned back to the pot to pour herself another cup. "Why are you so very far from home?"

"I was brought here against my will," Gosalyn said. "I was supposed to go on trial for traveling the multiverse or whatever. But that's not important. You have to meet the Drake Mallard in this universe."

Lyn took another drink, her brows furrowing. "Isn't Drake Mallard the Adjudicator's name?"

Gosalyn grinned. "Yes, that's him!"

Once they met, they'd hit it off.

Form a bond.

Change the world.

The usual.

"Why would I want to meet the Adjudicator? He's the second worst person in existence." Lyn was about to down more coffee when she glanced at Stellar from the corner of her eye. "No offense."

"Drake makes his own decisions," said Stellar, but his shoulders were stiff.

"Still," Gosalyn said, "you have to meet him."

"I don't _have_ to do anything," snapped Lyn, her brows furrowing as she pointed a finger at Gosalyn. "Let me tell you how things are gonna go. After we bust someone out of the Barricades, I go over the rules of our city and we figure out where to put them. But you don't belong here. So, I'm going to send you back home."

"That's great," Gosalyn said, a rush of relief already making her slightly giddy. "I'm so glad that I'll get to go home, but I really think you and Drake—"

"I'll keep your sorry ass in this universe if you don't drop this idea of us meeting." Finishing her second cup of coffee, Lyn handed Stellar the empty mug before walking back to the front room.

Gosalyn followed, keeping a wide berth from the bot, who was still standing near the front door.

"He won't bite," Lyn said. "Now," she pulled out a stool and sat at a table with a computer hooked up to it, "do you have any idea where the multiverse portal you were brought through was located?"

"No. I was drugged at the time. The portal in my universe is in Duckburg, though."

"Mmh," said Lyn, typing at the computer as the bot wheeled over to her. She turned to face him as he wriggled and a projection streamed out of its blue eyes. A map of the city above ground. The surface world. "That's gonna be difficult to manage. I might need to create another portal."

"The Sugar and Spice and Everything Nice Bakery could also be an option," Gosalyn offered.

Lyn turned to look at the map, zoomed in on the city block with the bakery using her fingers to manipulate the projection. "That's doable. I'll have LP start configuring how to make a functional portal."

"LP?"

"It's his name," Lyn said, nodding to the bot. "Technically, his name is LP09181987, but that's a mouthful."

Gosalyn smiled at the bot and bent down slightly so she was looking straight into his eyes through the projection. "Sorry I kicked you. And jumped on you. I didn't know you could be friendly."

The hologram map blinked away and LP whirred something at her.

"Of course he can be friendly," Lyn huffed, getting up and walking over to a workbench littered with mechanical parts, tools, and schematics. "It's all in his coding."

Gosalyn reached out, patting LP on the head. He chirped at her before wheeling over to Lyn.

He was halfway across the room when he suddenly straightened up and recited in a monotonous voice, "Three criminals inbound to Barricade Ten for multiverse travel, flying an unidentified craft without verification, threatening a security bot, and possession of a firearm."

Lyn glanced at LP before looking at Gosalyn, a scowl on her face. "Friends of yours?"

Her heart pounding, Gosalyn nodded. "Probably." Multiverse travel had been listed as one of the offenses. Could it be…? She had expected her father or Negaduck to come after her, of course, but so soon?

"I can't think of anyone else who'd be so brazen," said Lyn. "LP, start working on some schematics of the bakery for me." She turned and ran up the stairs.

"Did I hear about another arrest?" Stellar asked, leaning against the doorway and drying his hands on a kitchen rag.

"Yeah," said Gosalyn. "Multiverse travel and having a weapon and…."

"Probably someone you know, right?" Stellar asked. "Multiverse travel being one of the offenses."

"I… think so?" Gosalyn breathed.

Lyn came crashing back down the stairs, now wearing a scarlet leather biker jacket. The tool belt was gone and replaced by a belt with knife holsters, the knives themselves strapped to either side of her hips. She was shrugging on a harness that held two katana swords, the weapons resting on her back.

"You sure you want to take this one?" Stellar asked. "I already went out once today, it's no trouble to go back."

"I need to stretch my legs anyway," said Lyn.

Stellar placed his hands on his hips, dish towel still in hand. "I'd prefer to go."

"For purely chauvinistic reasons," said Lyn. "Did the bots scan you in the prison?" she asked, looking at Gosalyn suddenly.

"I don't know. Probably."

"Damn. Well, I had a good run, I guess. They were bound to get me in their system eventually." Walking back into her workspace, Lyn grabbed what looked like a watch with a very large rectangular face and strapped it to her wrist. "I'll be back soon."

"Did you fix those heat lamps for Reggie?" Stellar asked.

"Yeah, yeah, they're in the shed out back." She was about to leave, the front door open, when she turned around and pointed at Gosalyn. "Don't attack LP again. And don't touch my stuff. Basically, keep your hands to yourself. Got it?"

"Sure do." Gosalyn stuffed her hands into her back jeans pockets as if to prove that she would follow instructions.

Lyn nodded, satisfied, and left.

"She's a little forceful," said Stellar, the door slamming as if to prove his point. "But she means well."

"Yeah, that's something I have _no_ experience with," Gosalyn said sarcastically, glancing at Stellar.

He grinned and motioned behind him to the kitchen. "I'm not much of a cook, but I can promise that I won't be the cause of food poisoning."

Gosalyn smiled and pulled the pistol out. Handing it over to him, she said, "I'll eat whatever you make."

Stellar took the gun with a grin and replaced it in its holster as he passed the kitchen table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paige did her magic again and created Lyn! She's on Tumblr if you want to check her out!


	8. Why Do Fools Fall In Love

—…—…—…— Darkwing Duck —…—…—…—

After Posiduck had stormed out in a swirl of frustration, his white cape billowing out behind him in a way that definitely _didn't_ spark any jealousy _whatsoever_ , Darkwing searched his cell and found the mattress on the cot had been sliced open and a spring wrestled from the depths. The coiled metal lie abandoned on the floor, which Darkwing picked up and started studying.

But no sooner had he began to fiddle with the mangled spring that the sliding door scraped open. He hurriedly shoved it under the mattress as three bots wheeled out, each one entering their cells. Using their taloned fingers, they made a thorough investigation of each Mallard that would make any TSA agent proud, and confiscated any and all weaponry from Darkwing, Tony, and Negaduck. To no one's surprise, Negaduck had the most weaponry tucked away into his suit, and Tony was the most vocal in his discontent. The bots left after only a few minutes, weighed down by the weapons only to be replaced by three more bots who delivered a tray of food to each of the prisoners.

The meal was surprisingly high quality; a stew delivered in a paper bowl, a small serving of fruit, vegetables, a dinner roll, and water in a small plastic cup. Negaduck didn't touch his food from what Darkwing could see, even went as far as to throw it back at the bot as it left. Splattered with stew, water, and bits of melon, the bot didn't short circuit, as Darkwing had been expecting. It didn't even react, just rolled calmly back through the sliding door as Tony and Darkwing devoured everything that had been delivered to them. Darkwing needed his full strength if he had any hopes of helping Gosalyn.

The two of them had set up Audubon Bay Bridge as their rendezvous point when plans went awry. Specifically, Darkwing Tower. He was confident that if he, Negaduck, and Tony managed to get out and made their way there Gosalyn would, undoubtably, be waiting for them, arms crossed, asking what had taken them so long.

He could see her so clearly in his mind's eye that he ached with the thought and nearly raged against the bars of his cell, desperate to have that moment with her. To see her again. To hold her close and promise to never ever ever let her go.

And so, Darkwing settled on his cot with the mangled spring, attempting — as Gosalyn had been — to bend it into a straight line to pick the lock of his cell. Silence wasn't an option when Negaduck and Tony were your cell mates. Negaduck demanded to know why Tony couldn't call his suit to him, Tony explained how WiFi worked and how the signal was different here, etc. etc.. Darkwing didn't pay much attention to the insults and profanities being thrown around the cells, instead focusing on his makeshift lock pick.

It wasn't any time at all, or so it seemed, before Posiduck returned, the clicking of his boots signal enough of his entrance. Darkwing pocketed the spring — he was making some progress, but not as much as he'd have liked — and walked to the front of his cell, draping himself across the bars and trying to look nonchalant and not at all suspicious for working on an escape attempt.

Three clipboards were in Posiduck's hands, papers stacked high on each. "I will give each of you the chance to explain to me why you believe you are here and how you plead."

"Will our pleas make any difference?" Tony asked, still lounged on his cot and meddling with his bracelets, seemingly unconcerned that Posiduck was seeing him at work.

Posiduck hesitated, balancing the clipboards awkwardly as he tried to fish out the middle one from between the others without causing them to tumble. "No," he said, successful in his venture and placing said clipboard in front of Darkwing's cell. The top one was propped up against Tony's, and Posiduck flipped through the large stack of papers on the last one, coming to stand in front of Negaduck. "Mr. Negaduck, I'd like to begin with you—"

"Where's his lawyer?" Tony asked.

Posiduck looked over to Tony's cell. "I'm sorry?"

"A lawyer? We're entitled to representation."

Posiduck went back to scanning through the papers on his clipboard. "In your universe, doubtless you are. Here, we have no litigious system. There's no debate over if crimes were committed, or the intent behind them. None of that matters. The crime happened, we punish who is responsible. Now. Mr. Negaduck, you have quite an impressive rap sheet."

"Probably the most impressive you've ever seen," Darkwing said. Negaduck sneered at him from his cell across the way.

"It truly is. You seem to be the first one in this group who attempted, and succeed at, multiverse travel." Posiduck snapped the papers back in place on his clipboard before tucking his hands behind his back, the clipboard settled in the bottom curve of his spine. "Would you care to elaborate on that?"

"No," Negaduck grumbled.

Posiduck hesitated. Brought the clipboard around to study it again. Then tucked his hands behind his back once more, his knuckles white from gripping it so tightly. "Well, perhaps if you're forthcoming and show contrition, your sentence will be reduced."

"Do you think we're idiots?" asked Tony, still distracted by his bracelets. "We're in an empty prison awaiting trial. Which means you've either prosecuted every criminal in this block already, or not many people stay in this stretch of cells. I don't care how advanced your law and order system is, there's no way you got through this amount of people with no one waiting for their sentencing. So, I'm guessing multiverse is top tier criminal activity that doesn't have a lot of perpetrators. What good would us defending ourselves do?"

Posiduck glanced over at Tony, his grip tightening further on the clipboard. "You are tremendously unhelpful."

Tony barked a laugh. "I'm putting that on a t-shirt."

"I don't know why you keep assuming that you will be returning to your universe," Posiduck said cooly, shaking his head. "Now. Mr. Negaduck, if I may continue…."

"Were you like this with Gosalyn?" Negaduck asked, his tone soft. Which was dangerous. The feathers on Darkwing's arms stood on end. Even Tony stopped fiddling with his bracelets and looked towards Darkwing.

"I am like this with everyone," Posiduck said, clearly unable to discern that he was in danger. "Consistency is important in our operation."

"Did you tell her that she couldn't go back home?" Negaduck asked. Slowly. Carefully. His whole attention zeroed in on Posiduck. "For traveling to different universes to find me?"

"I cannot recall everything I said." Posiduck shrugged. "These sort of things run together, you know."

"Answer him," Tony said, standing and walking to his cell bars, hands in his pockets.

Posiduck sighed. "I likely did. However, she seemed unconcerned with everything I told her. Admitted to her crimes, in fact, which is more than you have done."

"Of course she did!" Negaduck snapped.

"This is where you having your own Gosalyn would come in handy," Tony said around his own sigh.

Posiduck looked between all three of them. "For all the trouble she's caused, all the upheaval she's put in your lives, I find that I cannot agree with you."

Negaduck snarled something indistinguishable as Tony shook his head in dismay.

Darkwing, who gripped the bars between his fingers, said, "I agree that she causes trouble, even that she turned all our lives upside down, but what is life if we aren't challenged? If we kept moving forward without any change, we would've ended up like you."

Posiduck set down the clipboard in front of Negaduck's cell, which he kicked away, the wood clattering on the stone floor. He ignored Negaduck's antics and turned to face Darkwing fully, cold fury on his features. "And what, exactly, am I?"

"Cold, unfeeling, and merciless," Tony said. "To name a few."

Posiduck straightened slightly. "I consider none of those attributes to be negative."

"You do," said Darkwing. "We've all wanted a lot of things for ourselves," he motioned to the four of them, "but we've never wanted to be unloved."

"Which I am?"

"I think that's implied," growled Negaduck.

"And your respective Gosalyns have given you this?" Posiduck glanced at all three of them in turn. "The feeling that you are loved?"

"It's not a feeling, we _know_ we're loved," Darkwing said. "Just as she knows she's loved in return."

Posiduck sneered. "That's hideously trite."

"And you're lying to yourself if you think you don't want that," said Tony. "Everyone wants to be accepted and to know that they matter to someone. We matter to Gosalyn just as she matters to us."

"Yes, I'm quite clear on that point." Posiduck sighed. "I take it you do not want to review all of your transgressions and discuss your sentencing?"

"Why would we?" Darkwing asked. "You seem pretty adamant that we're guilty. We aren't going to deny that, especially if Gosalyn is involved."

Posiduck shook his head. "You are all fools to throw away your lives for this girl."

Negaduck snarled, "Shut up."

Tony laughed. "You still don't get it."

Darkwing glanced at Tony. "He wouldn't get it unless he spent time with her."

"Not sure if that would make a difference," said Negaduck, glaring at Posiduck.

"Oh, it would," said Tony. "Gosalyn's influence knows no bounds."

"She's one girl!" said Posiduck. "Is she really worth so much?"

"Yes."

"Oh, yeah."

"She's worth more."

Posiduck seemed willing to continue fighting, his brows drawn and his beak curved in a frown, but the sound of several pairs of heels clicking down the hall overtook the silence. Posiduck snapped to attention while Darkwing, Tony, and Negaduck all leaned forward, eager to see who else was joining them.

If Darkwing had been given a thousand guesses, he would never have anticipated the small party that walked up to their cells.

Towering Taurus Bulba, dressed to the nines in military finery complete with a jacket, flared trousers, knee-length boots, and a hat. Marching in alongside him was Bud Flood. Not the Liquidator. Bud business-savvy-swindler Flood. He was dressed in similar military garb, but wore a curved helmet instead of a hat.

They marched in perfect unison shoulder to shoulder before abruptly stepping away from each other and standing with their backs to the empty cells.

Behind them was Ana Mallard.

Darkwing's mother.

But she was as much a departure from Darkwing's mother as Posiduck was from him.

Pristine blonde curls blossomed from underneath a black military brim cap. A white button-down blouse was in stark contrast to the ebony neck tie and military jacket, which was buckled tightly around her waist. A long melanic skirt swirled around her ankles and she wore the same boots Posiduck had on, hers a polished black that reflected the grim prison around her.

Seeing the discarded clipboard, Ana bent down and picked it up, smoothing the pages down. She frowned slightly when she saw one of them had been creased. Then she handed it to Bud, who eagerly took it, and folded her hands in front of her, regarded them each with her icy blue eyes.

"Problem?" she asked, her tone precise and clipped.

"No, Chancellor," said Posiduck, keeping his gaze straight ahead, his stance rigid.

"And yet you have not reviewed the charges against our prisoners," said Ana, nodding to the clipboards still propped up in front of Tony and Darkwing's cells.

"We, uh," said Tony, blinking furiously as if to clear his vision. As if he was seeing things. "We were kinda giving him a hard time."

"I imagined as much." Ana looked at Negaduck, who was staring at her with wide unblinking eyes. "We have been after you for many years. I did not anticipate anyone would come along without a fight."

"You were after us?" asked Darkwing.

Ana had always been classy. Able to control herself and put any situation at ease. Whip-smart and insightful. But this Ana… Darkwing could see the resemblance between her and Posiduck. Which wasn't a compliment.

Ana spared Darkwing a glance and he recoiled from the sharp precision of her gaze. "Indeed. Mr. Negaduck was the first to attempt and succeed at multiverse travel. Mr. Mallard," she nodded to Tony, "was not far behind. And you," she looked at Darkwing again, who felt a shudder ricochet down his spine, "and your daughter have been a frustration for many years. Stumbling from universe to universe so carelessly. I was confident that if we brought one of you here for sentencing, the others would follow." She looked around at the three of them. "I am pleased to see that I was correct."

There was a moment of silence, during which Darkwing glanced back to Taurus Bulba and Bud Flood, both of whom were standing at attention. Much like Posiduck was.

"Businessmen?" he heard himself asking, looking back at Ana. Once she made eye contact with him again, he gripped the bars harder so as not to recoil. "Why not esteemed army generals as your right hand men?"

Was it his imagination, or did Bud and Bulba smirk?

Ana blinked slowly. As if wondering how someone could be so stupid. "The military and war are as much of a business as anything else. And I have found that businessmen are infinitely more efficient and better with tactical analysis than the most esteemed of these army generals you speak of."

She looked to Posiduck and said, "A moment of your time, Adjudicator," before turning and leaving. Posiduck clicked his heels together and followed her out. Bud Flood set the clipboard down in front of Negaduck's cell before he and Bulba brought up the rear.

When the group had left, no sound of boots reverberating off the walls, Tony cleared his throat. "Were either of your mothers like…?"

"No, nothing like that," said Darkwing.

Tony glanced at Darkwing. "Was yours kind?"

He nodded. "And empathetic. She wanted me to be the same."

"Okay, good. Glad I'm not the only one going through an existential crisis right now." Tony scrubbed his face.

Darkwing looked over to Negaduck, who was frozen in the same position he'd been in since Ana had entered. "You okay?" he asked.

Negaduck met Darkwing's eyes. "No. We need to get the hell out of here."

"Agreed." Tony returned his attention to his bracelets.

"I have a spring," said Darkwing, digging it out and holding it up.

"Of all the useless things," muttered Negaduck, shaking his head.

"I was trying to make it into a lock pick," explained Darkwing. "Like Gosalyn had been before she escaped."

Negaduck regarded Darkwing for a moment before he pulled out a knife. "You'll need this."

"How do you still have—?"

"If you think those bots got even half my stash, you're delusional." Negaduck raised his hand over his head, blade between his fingers and eyes zeroing in on a target.

"I need the specs to your cape," said Tony, eyes not leaving his bracelets. "It's more impressive than Mary Poppins's carpet bag."

"I don't know what that means." Negaduck threw the knife, which sailed perfectly between Darkwing's cell bars and embedded itself in the wall behind him. "Get to work. I'll make my own."

"It's not a race," said Darkwing, walking back and wrestling the knife out of the wall.

"Just for that," said Negaduck, "I'm gonna finish mine before you finish yours."

Darkwing shook his head but sat down with his spring and Negaduck's knife, working on shaving the metal into a point.

He hadn't been at it for more than five minutes before the door to the robot room slid open.

Darkwing stuffed the spring and knife into his suit before he turned to face whatever the robots were bringing them.

But it wasn't a robot.

It was a very familiar woman with flame-red hair and sporting an all red outfit.

Gosalyn.

Not his Gosalyn.

This universe's Gosalyn.

One _did_ exist.

The cold metal of the cell bars bit into his skin and it was then that Darkwing realized he had launched himself across the cell and was pressing himself up against them.

"Gosalyn," Negaduck said, his voice unsure.

She winced. "I really don't like that name." She studied each of them, eyes flicking from cell to cell. "But at least you recognize me. That makes this less awkward."

"And what is _this_ , exactly?" Darkwing asked.

"A prison break," she said simply.

"Holy shit," Tony said.


	9. Shop Around

"You _are_ Gosalyn?" Darkwing asked, his heart racing. Everyone in this universe had been so sure that she didn't exist. Yet here she stood.

"Holy _shit_ ," Tony repeated, running a hand through his feathers as a smile broke out on his face.

Darkwing knew this girl was Gosalyn, of course he did. He'd recognize his daughter no matter what version of her walked through the door or what disguise she was wearing (she was notoriously bad at disguises).

Even though this version had the sides of her head shaved, her long flame like hair pulled back into a messy ponytail. Even though she was wearing layers of clothing that spanned the entire red color spectrum. Even though she had katanas strapped across her back and knives sitting on her thighs. Even though she was more guarded and not nearly as fun-loving or carefree.

This girl.

Was Gosalyn.

He saw it in the way she stood with her feet shoulder-width apart and firmly planted on the ground. The way her shoulders were squared. The way her head was held high.

Gosalyn had always been confident.

Well.

Had always _appeared_ confident. Especially when she wasn't feeling very self-assured.

This Gosalyn scowled and crossed her arms, her eyes flashing dangerously, effectively breaking through Darkwing's thoughts.

"You guys are bad at listening. Do you come from a world that's really loud or something? Has all of your hearing been permanently damaged?"

"Okay," said Tony, practically bouncing on the balls of his feet, his excitement back full force as he studied the girl in front of him. "So, you don't like the name Gosalyn. What do you prefer to be called?"

She turned to Tony. Considered him for a moment, then said, "You can call me Lyn."

Tony grinned.

"You're Gosalyn?" came an incredulous voice.

Lyn's beak curled up in a snarl as she whirled around, hands falling to her sides where they balled into fists. She glared at who was so blatantly ignoring her wishes, but her ire fell away to surprise when she saw who it was.

Posiduck.

Back in the cell block, standing ram-rod straight with a gobsmacked expression on his face.

Darkwing and Tony exchanged a glance. Negaduck glanced back and forth between Lyn and Posiduck, hands gripping his cell bars.

Lyn's beak broke into a pleased grin as she reached back and drew a katana. "You," she said, pointing the blade at Posiduck, "can call me the Crimson Quackette."

Tony clicked his tongue as he glanced at Lyn's attire. "A little on the nose, don't you think?"

It was Darkwing's turn to smile as he recalled his own Gosalyn's heroic persona she'd dubbed the Crimson Quackette when she'd been younger. Quiverwing Quack had been the persona to follow her into adulthood, but Darkwing still thought of Gosalyn's Zorro-type hero with fondness.

But Posiduck stumbled backwards a few steps, his eyes growing even wider. "That's… that's _you_? We've been tracking the Crimson Quackette for years. He's…." He shook his head. " _She's_ a notorious criminal."

Lyn bowed. "I'm flattered."

"And your name — your real name — is _Gosalyn Mallard_?" Posiduck sounded winded. He looked pained, too, with his eyebrows drawn together and his beak open in shock.

"Waddlemeyer," Lyn snapped. She scowled and stalked toward Posiduck, her sword aimed at his chest. "I told you what you could call me, so get those other names out of your mouth."

Negaduck studied Lyn with new interest. Posiduck did the same, eyes flashing from top to bottom, before he seemed to regain some of his composure. His back straightened, he tucked his hands behind his back, and he squared his shoulders.

"Very well, Crimson Quackette. You realize I must arrest you for the crimes you've committed?"

Lyn smiled again. "I expected as much."

"I'd like to hear her rap sheet," Tony said, raising his hand.

Posiduck scoffed. "Breaking and entering, most notably into government buildings. Stealing valuable military intelligence, scientific breakthroughs, and a veritable army of robots. Aiding and abetting criminals by coordinating prison breaks. Attacking government officials. There are more warrants out for her arrest than any other criminal in history."

"God, that's so cool," Tony breathed.

Posiduck looked at Tony with a scowl. "You continuously told me that I needed to acquaint myself with my own Gosalyn. That it would do me good." He looked back at Lyn, a steely coldness in his eyes. "But I would only feel shame if I knew this delinquent."

Negaduck snarled as Tony and Darkwing protested, "Hey!" and, "That's uncalled for," simultaneously.

Lyn, however, said nothing.

Instead, she lunged forward.

Swept Posiduck off his feet. He landed on his back with a dull thud, Lyn standing over him a moment later, her katana aimed at his throat.

"On this, we agree," she sneered.

Posiduck wheezed, his face screwing up in pain as he attempted to scramble away from Lyn.

She placed a booted foot on his uniform, shoving him down as she pressed the tip of her sword to the flesh of his neck. "I'd rather serve all my combined sentences than get to know you in any capacity."

Posiduck coughed, his breath coming in gasps.

Cocking her head to one side, Lyn removed her foot from his chest, leaving a dirty shoe print on his pristine white uniform, and pulled her sword back. "Do you not…? Oh, my God." She laughed and sheathed her katana in a flash. "Here I thought the great Adjudicator knew hand-to-hand combat. Or even basic self defense."

Shaking her head and still snickering, Lyn walked over to Negaduck's cell, pulling out a ring of keys from one of the pockets in her red biker jacket. Fiddling with them, the metal tinkling together, she glanced at Posiduck.

"What a great piece of information to have," she said as she pushed the key into Negaduck's cell door and turned it with a loud clank.

Posiduck was truly down for the count, curling in on himself and trying to catch his breath. A rough cough echoed down the cell block, Darkwing wincing at the sound.

"Does this mean," she asked moving onto Tony's cell without even waiting for Negaduck to free himself, "that none of you government officials know how to fight?"

She unlocked Tony's cell. Turned and approached Darkwing's. "Because that's what I'm betting."

Unlocking his cell door, Lyn yanked it open. Darkwing walked out, surveying Posiduck, who still hadn't moved.

Negaduck bent down and secured zip ties around Posiduck's ankles and wrists before stepping cleanly over him and joining the rest of the group. Lyn pocketed her keys as Tony stretched.

Shaking her head, still smiling, Lyn walked over to Posiduck and said, "You guys are so screwed."

Posiduck inhaled as if to answer, but only emitted a weak cough.

"Pathetic," Negaduck muttered.

Darkwing was inclined to agree with him. He'd sustained worse injuries from Gosalyn's indoor hockey sessions alone. What sort of sheltered uninteresting life had Posiduck led that a _fall_ incapacitated him?

"No telling when someone will come back down this hallway. Let's go, kid." Tony beckoned to Lyn.

Lyn turned, sending Tony a glare. "I'm not a kid."

Tony held up his hands. "Okay. I mean, you are, but okay."

Lyn got the same stubborn expression on her face that Gosalyn did, a sign that she was digging her heels in, so Darkwing took a step closer. "He's right. We should probably get out of here."

"Let's make this clear," Lyn said, turning away from Posiduck and facing the three of them. "I am the one who broke you out. So, I'm the one who's in charge."

"Yes, ma'am," said Tony with a salute. "But, you know, leaving is a solid idea. Before Ana comes back."

Negaduck's jaw twitched at the sound of Ana's name and Darkwing only just held himself back from clapping him on the shoulder bracingly.

"Ana?" Lyn's eyes narrowed.

"Oh, what did he call her?" Tony asked, snapping his fingers.

"Chancellor," Darkwing supplied, still keeping an eye on Negaduck.

Lyn's expression dropped into shock. "She was _here_? She never leaves her office building downtown."

"We met her," Tony said, motioning to Darkwing and Negaduck.

"Lucky you," said Lyn sarcastically. "She's the worst person in the universe."

"How dare you?" Posiduck said, his voice still reedy.

Lyn scowled and glared down at him. "Yeah, let's go." She moved down the hall, hitting the button on the wall and opening the door to the robot workroom.

As the door slid open, Darkwing took one last chance to look at Posiduck. He was studying the group, his breathing evening out. But he said nothing else, his eyes roving from face to face, lingering on Lyn's a little longer than the others. A look of resignation sat on his features. Darkwing almost felt sorry for him.

Stepping confidently through the opening, Lyn led the three of them into the workshop and closed the door, leaving Posiduck alone.

Darkwing eyed the dormant robots lining the walls, their frames bent unnaturally in inactivity, their eyes dark. Tony, of course, walked right up to them, his fingers twitching as he stuffed his hands into his pockets, probably in an attempt not to touch them.

"Don't get too close," Lyn mentioned, pulling out kerchiefs from her pockets. "They could wake up." She handed a handkerchief to each of them. "They won't because I turned them off, but stranger things have happened."

"You know how to work them?" Tony asked, looking at her with a light in his eyes.

She rummaged around a workbench, grabbing a few sets of goggles, which she also distributed out. "I should hope so. My grandfather invented them."

Darkwing couldn't withhold a wistful smile. No matter the world he lived in, it seemed Professor Waddlemeyer had been destined to invent amazing machines.

"I would love to pick your brain," Tony said, accepting the goggles and kerchief from Lyn. "These are some cool little bots, despite their rudimentary coding."

Lyn bristled. "They're pretty advanced."

Tony laughed and Lyn scowled. "The first computers were pretty advanced in the 30s. Marvels for their time, sure, but they needed improvements and upgrades or else they would have become obsolete."

"I don't know what sort of upgrades you're thinking they could possibly have." Lyn pulled on a pair of goggles, settling them over her eyes. "No one has been able to figure out how to work these bots for the past twenty years beside me."

"I got a couple ideas," said Tony, looking at the bots once more. "We can exchange notes. Figure out the best way to integrate an update."

Lyn scoffed as she tied the kerchief around the bottom half of her face. She pointed to the goggles and kerchiefs she'd distributed. "The bots use facial recognition software to arrest people. Hide your face, and you don't get caught."

"See," said Tony, securing his kerchief around his face and wrestling on his goggles, "already becoming obsolete."

Lyn shook her head but said nothing.

Darkwing and Negaduck exchanged glances before putting on their own disguises.

A part of Darkwing wanted to bring Posiduck with them, not just because they could then keep an eye on him, but because the more time he spent with Lyn, the better. It was a universal truth that Drake Mallards and Gosalyns were meant to be together in some capacity. It was one thing to think a Gosalyn didn't exist in this universe, to accept that this Drake Mallard was the way he was and couldn't change. But finding a Gosalyn, and a tough tech-savvy Robin Hood-esque Gosalyn to boot, was everything Posiduck needed to turn his life around.

Yet another part of Darkwing wanted to leave him behind, tied up in the cell block. He'd insulted Lyn. He'd sentenced Gosalyn. He'd likely turned some of his emotionless vitriol on her, and for that, Darkwing would never forgive him.

Lyn led them through the workshop, still exchanging barbs with Tony and Darkwing's mind was made up for him.

Leaving meant they would be able to find Gosalyn.

And there was nothing more important.

Even if forcing Posiduck to interact with his Gosalyn could, potentially, save him. And help her.


	10. He’s a Rebel

"What do you do around here for fun?" Gosalyn asked Stellar as he walked back into the front room.

He had large lamps in his hands and set them down before shuffling around the room, gathering handheld tools such as screwdrivers and hammers and nails. "Mostly community based activities," he said, pocketing the tools. "There's a rec team who organizes sports and games. We have a lot of book clubs. Self defense classes. Lyn sometimes has robot seminars to try and teach everyone how they operate, but no one seems to follow those very well. Haven't met anyone who was as technically minded as her. At least, not down here."

Gosalyn nodded, watching LP as he rolled in small circles around the shop. "What will you do until Lyn comes back?"

Stellar turned around, eyes sweeping over the room, ensuring he'd gotten everything he needed. "Got some deliveries to make and people to check up on. If you want to come with, you're welcome to."

"I think I can squeeze it in between my book club and soccer tournament."

He grinned and tossed her a pack of lightbulbs, which she easily caught.

Gosalyn had a few guesses as to who had been arrested and taken to the Barricades, but didn't want to get her hopes up. It might _not_ be anyone she knew. It could be a bunch of rambunctious teens from this universe rather than, say, her father. Or Negaduck.

Even if multiverse travel had been listed as one of their offenses. It was best not to get her hopes up.

She'd need to keep busy to make sure she was distracted from the nervousness gnawing away in her gut.

LP chirped excitedly when Gosalyn walked by and she couldn't help petting him. He whirred and squealed, spinning in small excited circles before he settled.

Stellar picked up the large lamps and nodded to her. "Ready?"

"Ready."

They stepped outside, back into the ambling streets of Eden.

Stellar visited a few people they'd passed by on their way in, offering them assistance with his small array of tools he'd brought. He mounted a chandelier in one home, hammered up paneling in another, gave the lightbulbs to a young family who were thrilled to have electric light in their home again, and he even went so far as to install the lights himself.

Walking into each place with confidence tempered with a helpfulness, Stellar had a gift of encouraging conversation, even from those who were more reserved. More than one person handed him baked goods or other food items, which Stellar graciously took and either handed to Gosalyn or tucked away into his pockets. Eventually, a woman gave them a large wicker basket she'd woven herself and they piled all the food in there.

Stellar was patient, smiling at everyone with the same level of genuine interest. He offered solutions to problems. He set up future meetings for those who had bigger concerns or because he would need to grab the proper tools to take care of the issue. He was charismatic and very easy to be around.

Was _this_ what Stellar would have been like in her universe? Or in the Negaverse? If he hadn't been cruel or power hungry?

" _I don't do well if I'm in power. Goes straight to my head."_

That's what he had told her.

Was power really what separated this Stellar from the others?

Gosalyn didn't think so.

"Claire, good to see you," Stellar said, smiling at a passing woman. Her caramel hair was cut short and she wore a white shirt under what Gosalyn could only describe as a black and gold corset with a leather strap crossing over her shoulder. A golden skirt that was shorter in the front than the back swayed playfully as she walked towards them, purple leggings stretching down and tucked into her brown ankle boots.

"Hello Stellar," she said, her voice as warm as her smile. It faltered slightly as she looked at Gosalyn, her eyes round, but she recovered quickly and smiled again. "I'm Claire."

Gosalyn nodded her greeting. "Gosalyn."

Something sparkled in Claire's blue-green eyes. "You're the one who traveled the multiverse."

"Sure am."

"My friend Rhoda told me all about you," Claire said, looking over her shoulder at another woman.

This woman's brown hair was pulled up into small intricate braids that criss crossed over her head before all somehow twisting back into her short ponytail. She wore a gold shirt with billowing black sleeves underneath a maroon dress that, like Bushroot's overalls, had only one strap coming up to stretch over her right shoulder. The dress flared at the bottom, her gray tights tucked into boots that looked much more beaten up than Claire's.

At the sound of her name, Rhoda looked up and came over, offering Stellar a smile before her rich brown eyes fell to the lamps he was carrying. "Are those for Reggie?"

Gosalyn's eyes dropped to Rhoda's left hand where she saw a ring of gold around her finger. She wondered if this woman was Bushroot's — no, _Reggie's_ — wife.

"They are," said Stellar, holding them up. "Repaired and fully functional."

"He'll be so pleased," Rhoda said. "He's been asking after those for weeks."

"Don't I know it," Stellar said with a laugh. He nodded to Gosalyn as he lowered the lamps back to his sides. "This is Gosalyn."

"Nice to meet you," said Rhoda with a kind smile to Gosalyn. "Reggie was even more excited to see someone who had traveled the multiverse than he was about his heat lamps. For a few minutes, anyway."

"Nice to meet you," said Gosalyn, maneuvering the basket so it was balanced under one arm before holding out a hand.

"Likewise." Rhoda's hands were rough and calloused but everything else about her was soft and Gosalyn liked her instantly.

Claire looked back up at Stellar. "You're coming to dinner tonight, right?"

Stellar studied her, his brows furrowing in concentration. "I wasn't planning on… oh." He smiled at her sheepishly. "I said we'd have dinner, didn't I?"

"Last week."

"Tonight might be tricky. I have to…." He nodded to Gosalyn.

"Don't you use her as an excuse. That's rude." Claire turned to Gosalyn, giving her a pointed stare. "You make sure he comes by tonight. He gets so busy that he forgets to have any fun."

Gosalyn nodded, not wanting to disobey Claire.

Rhoda grinned at Gosalyn. "You're welcome to come, of course."

"That'd be fun," Gosalyn said.

Claire leaned in closer to Stellar, saying, "I like her." She winked at Gosalyn before weaving her arm through Rhoda's. "If you're going to drop off the lamps, we can walk back with you."

The four of them headed to the green houses that Reggie had pointed out earlier, citizens still looking at Gosalyn with keen interest, but with less whispering and pointing to her.

As they stepped into the green houses that looked full to the brim with all sorts of greenery, Reggie's voice floated to them. "I just don't see how a small ceramic animal growing a plant out of their back or head is practical."

"Of course it isn't _practical_!" said another voice that Gosalyn instantly recognized as Quackerjack's. "They're fun! You never have fun, Reg. This would be good for you."

"But what's the _point_ of them?" Reggie asked.

It was warm and humid in the green house, filled with trees reaching up toward the ceilings, bushes sprawling across the floor, everything lush and green and alive. Splashes of vibrantly colored flowers broke up the different shades of green every few feet. There was a thin clear cut path of gardening stones that they traipsed across to a small clearing in the middle of the green house with benches, chairs, and a small round table. Reggie was standing there, his overalls considerably dirtier than when Gosalyn had seen them earlier, and beside him was Quackerjack.

Unlike any Quackerjack Gosalyn had seen.

Not sporting his jester hat or costume. Frizzed red hair stuck out in all angles from his head, giving him a crazed mad scientist look that was offset by his billowy purple shirt, tailored orange leather vest, his dark blue trousers, and brown boots.

Reggie grinned as he saw the group approach. "Are those my heat lamps?"

Stellar handed them over. "Let us know if you need more help with them."

Reggie was practically wriggling as he took them in hand, looking to Rhoda. "I'm going to plug them in now! The Valerian will be growing in no time!" He scurried off, Rhoda smiling after him before excusing herself to follow.

"Oh!" said Quackerjack, bouncing over to Gosalyn and seizing her hand, pumping it up and down enthusiastically. "You must be the multiverse traveler! I'm Jack. I'd love to pick your brain as to what sorts of fun you get up to in your world."

"He helps to keep everyone in good spirits while living underground," Stellar explained.

"And learning about games you play in your universe will be very helpful for my research." Jack's smile was huge and so genuine that Gosalyn was somewhat taken aback. He wasn't manic or crazed. Just exuberant and energetic. Wanting to spread joy and happiness to everyone but without the desperation and loss her own Quackerjack had.

"Sure," she said, who was vibrating from where Jack was still shaking her hand with vigor.

"Jack," said Claire softly, a fond look on her face as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Mmh?" He looked to her before glancing back down at his and Gosalyn's joined hands. "Oh, yes." He released her as quickly as he'd grabbed ahold and took a step back to stand shoulder to shoulder with Claire. "I sometimes get a little too excited," he said by way of explanation with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"It's fine," Gosalyn said, righting the basket in her grip. She glanced down at Jack and Claire's hands, and they, too, were wearing wedding rings.

Looking back up to their faces, a forlorn happiness welling up in her chest at the thought of both Bushroot and Quackerjack getting their happy endings in this universe, but unsure if they would ever get it in hers, she said, "It's nice to meet you."

"Rhoda invited her to dinner tonight," said Claire, weaving her fingers through Jack's as she took ahold of his hand. "So you can ask all your questions then."

"Wonderful!" Jack said, beaming at Gosalyn. "If you want to bring by any drawings of the games you play, I'd love to have them. Diagrams are so helpful."

"I'm not much of an artist," Gosalyn said.

"Oh, I'm sure you are." Jack waved away her reservations. "It's children who make the best art, after all, and if your skills are anything like a child's, then it'll be just fine."

Gosalyn just smiled as Jack turned to Stellar and asked after some sort of festival that was coming up.

They talked for a few moments before Stellar mentioned that he had a few more people to see, but he left with promises to talk with Jack at dinner that night. He ushered Gosalyn out of the green house and back out into the streets where the two of them continued to help the citizens and collect more food as thanks.

Gosalyn realized, as Stellar spoke to more citizens, that she didn't know anything about him. She'd never found out about his life, where he came from. What his childhood had been like, who his parents had been, how he met and fell in love with Ana. All the other versions of Stellar she'd encountered had been her adversaries; she hadn't thought to learn about their histories. She'd been more distracted with fighting against them.

But _this_ Stellar. He'd tell her if she asked. And she wanted to know.

Gosalyn was formulating how best to bring it up, which questions she should ask first, when she saw it.

Flashes of purple and an oversized fedora.

A scarlet fedora in the same size but paired with yellow and black.

Gosalyn's heart pounded. Was she imagining them, desperate as she was to see them again? Or were they really here?

But there was Lyn, her arms swinging freely at her sides as she nodded to people who called out to her. She wasn't as jovial or as welcoming as Stellar. Yet everyone around her seemed to have an air of respect for Lyn that they didn't for Stellar.

Gosalyn's thoughts of the interplay between Lyn vs. Stellar in their community flew straight out of her head when the crowd parted slightly and she caught sight of her father. Of Negaduck. Of — most surprisingly — Tony Mallard from the Duckvengers universe.

Setting down the basket of gathered groceries, Gosalyn took off down the street, calling, "Dad!"

Darkwing immediately stood straight, his head snapping around every which way as he searched for her. She was able to discern the moment he saw her, his eyes closing as he sighed. Before breaking into a sprint towards her.

They met in the middle of the space that had spread out between them.

Gosalyn flung herself into his arms, and he easily caught her, his grip strong as iron as he held her close.

"Gosalyn," he breathed, planting a few kisses on her cheek before burying his face into her hair.

The feel of his arms, his voice, his familiar scent all collided together in this moment and she felt like she could finally breathe again. Safety and security wrapped around her and she all at once became very aware of the severity of her situation. What she had been facing in this universe, looming before her suddenly real and dangerous.

She had been kidnapped. Brought to a foreign universe that was so very far away from where she lived. Been told she would never return home. That she would be staying here, living out the rest of her life in prison for actions she still didn't think were wrong.

"Shh," Darkwing soothed, and she realized she was shaking. He tightened his arms around her even further, softly reassuring, "I've got you. You're safe now."

"I didn't think I'd see you again," Gosalyn said, her voice choked on the lump in her throat, tears streaming down her cheeks.

She'd been so focused on getting out, on surviving, on trying to get back home that the harsh reality of the situation hadn't even crossed her mind.

Until this moment.

When she was safe enough to process everything.

And the odds that had been stacked against her were astronomical.

"Like anything could keep me from you." He leaned back, his hands coming up to cradle her face. There were tears in his eyes, too, and he smiled at her warmly. "But we would have found each other again anyway. I found your lock pick in the cell," he said. "I'm so proud of you."

More tears cascaded down her cheeks and Darkwing pulled her back into the comfort and security of his arms. She went willingly, practically collapsing into him.

Far too soon, Darkwing was pulling away again, wiping her tears away and smiling at her. She offered him a wet smile of her own and he kissed her forehead before standing beside her.

Gosalyn smiled at Negaduck, who was standing nearby but was careful not to approach. This was far too public a place for him to show any type of affection, even if no one here knew who he was.

He nodded at her, the softness in his eyes contradicting the severe expression on his face.

Tony, though, had no reservations. "What's up, kid?" he asked, stepping forward and sweeping her into a bear hug.

"Oh, nothing much. What about you?"

Tony chuckled as he stepped back and shrugged nonchalantly. "You know, just universe hopping. Typical Tuesday."

"It probably shouldn't be typical," said Lyn, her arms crossed over her chest and her expression tight as she observed all of them. "Unless you want to get arrested again."

"Buzzkill," said Tony with a roll of his eyes. Gosalyn smiled and playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"I just finished my rounds," said Stellar as he approached, the basket of food cradled in his arms. "Should we return to the house?"

Gosalyn couldn't remember ever feeling the mood in the area shift so abruptly.

Several things happened at once.

Darkwing shoved Gosalyn behind him.

Negaduck swore and leaped in front of both of them, a Glock already in hand and pointed straight at Stellar's head.

Lyn yanked a katana free and lunged for Negaduck.

Just as Negaduck fired the gun, the bullet soaring up into the cavern as Lyn tackled him to the ground.

Using her katana, she plunged it through his cape and into the cobblestoned ground beneath to secure him as she placed a knee on his chest and drew out her second sword, holding it to his throat.

As soon as the shot had fired, all of Eden had gone eerily quiet. Those who had been on the streets were all staring at them and those who hadn't been witness approached now, all silent as they surveyed the scene.

"I think you've forgotten," said Lyn, staring down at Negaduck with contempt, "that everyone in this town was arrested for something. Do you really want to start a fight against an entire city of criminals?"

Negaduck smiled, slow and dangerous. "You have no idea who I am do you?" he asked softly.

"You're the duck who's on the other end of my sword," Lyn said, leaning down and placing the blade to the tender flesh of Negaduck's neck.

"For now," Negaduck said.

Lyn scowled but otherwise didn't act. Waiting for Negaduck to make the first move.

Stellar didn't look the least bit concerned.

Tony had taken up a defensive position beside Darkwing, the two of them watching the proceedings silently.

And all around them, the citizens of Eden were waiting. Some of them were reaching into their coats or vests. Others held knives, swords, pistols or rifles. A few were glancing at shops or other parts of town, calculating the distance between them and their destination.

But no one moved. Their eyes fixed on Lyn. Waiting for some sort of signal from her.

Sighing, Gosalyn stepped around Darkwing, ignoring how he reached out to try and pull her back, and walked up to where Lyn had pinned Negaduck to the ground. She met his eyes, trying to wordlessly convey that he was safe before she gently took the pistol from his hand.

Wrestling the katana out of the ground, she handed it back to Lyn, asking, "Are you done?"

"If he is," Lyn said, not taking her eyes off Negaduck.

"He's fine." Gosalyn glanced to Negaduck again, smiling at him slightly. He took a breath, rolled his eyes and held his hands up, palms facing Lyn, to show he'd cooperate.

Slowly, she withdrew her sword from his neck. Sat back and took her other katana from Gosalyn before she sheathed them both. She gave Negaduck one last glare before standing, positioning herself in front of Stellar.

Gosalyn walked up to Negaduck, holding out her hand. He took it, allowing her to pull him up.

"He's not evil here," she whispered to him as he stood next to her.

"You don't know him like I do," Negaduck snarled under his breath, those eyes glued to Stellar with such hatred that Gosalyn almost shuddered.

"I wouldn't put you in danger," she said.

"He's only kind until he's gotten what he wanted," Negaduck said. "Don't let him fool you."

"Papa Wolf," she said softly, hoping her name for him would calm him down somewhat. He looked at her, the anger melting off him immediately as he caught her eye. She smiled. "I promise. We're okay."

He blinked. Then nodded once.

Gosalyn looked around to her father and Tony, offering the same smile as she tucked the pistol into the waistband of her jeans. "Let's go."

Stellar eyed the three variations of his son before him. "I know it won't change anything, but I am sorry that your versions of me have made you feel this way."

Negaduck growled, but Gosalyn reached out and tugged on his cape and he, at least, didn't press the issue.

Darkwing wove his arm through Gosalyn's. "Lead the way," he said, eyeing Stellar with some unease.

Gosalyn leaned into him slightly.

Stellar turned, taking the lead with Lyn, Tony, Negaduck, Darkwing, and Gosalyn trailing behind. He and Lyn reassured everyone that the danger had passed as they walked through the town and the citizens slowly returned back to their daily activities, weapons carefully packed away. If anyone thought it was odd to see three versions of the same duck walking down their streets, two of them who were dressed identically, they made no mention of it.

Darkwing's and Negaduck's colorful suits blended in perfectly here. In this underground society. But that wasn't surprising to Gosalyn; her father and Negaduck had always been rebels in their own universes. Broke against tradition.

LP chirped and whirred as they entered the small cottage, taking a lap around Gosalyn before all but tackling Darkwing, scooting under his cape and touching his suit with a gentle claw. Negaduck slunk into the room, ducking behind a large tool box and eyed the proceedings darkly. Stellar wisely stepped through to the kitchen, still carrying the basket of food.

Darkwing tried to scoot away from the bot, an anxious look on his face, but LP didn't let up, loosing an excited squeal when he felt the buttons on Darkwing's suit.

"None of the other bots behaved like this," said Tony, crouching and observing LP.

"None of the other bots are programmed like he is," said Lyn, as she removed her katana harness and knives.

"His name is LP," Gosalyn said, smiling at her father.

Darkwing's expression softened into a smile and he reached a hand out to LP, palm facing up. "Hi, LP. I'm Darkwing Duck."

LP bumped up against Darkwing's hand before squealing again and rolling over to hide behind Lyn, peeking out at Darkwing from around her legs.

Lyn rested a hand on LP's head. "You find anything?"

LP whirred, standing up straight and projecting a hologram into the room, a series of 1's and 0's floating in the air.

"Ah," said Tony, clapping his hands and rubbing them together as he walked over, eyes on the coding. "Building a portal, I see."

"You can read code?" Lyn asked, looking at Tony through the blue haze.

"Oh, my sweet summer child," Tony said with a shake of his head. "If I could figure out the WiFi here, I would totally blow your mind right now." He sent a look to bracelets around his wrists, likely beacons for his Iron Duck suit.

"Want me to take a look?" asked Lyn, holding out her hand. He handed a bracelet over with only the barest hint of hesitation. Lyn easily opened it up on her workbench, studying the finite technology. "You're on a different signal." She brought out a small pad with numbers and other strange symbols on it, Tony hovering over her shoulder to observe, his expression full of curiosity. She plugged the bracelet into the pad and tapped a few numbers. Which seemed to do the trick, because she handed the bracelet back to Tony.

He was already handing over his other one to Lyn as he strapped on the first one. "You want help setting up the portal?" he offered, voice practically quivering with his excitement.

Lyn raised an eyebrow as she finished with his second bracelet. "You think you can keep up?"

Tony grinned, a full smile that lit up his features. "If I can't, I'm sure you'll tell me." He took the second bracelet and plugged it into a USB port on the workbench. "You there, MORG?"

"I am, sir. And if I may say, it is good to hear your voice."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," said Tony with a relieved look on his face.

Lyn's eyes were wide as she studied the bracelet closer. "How far does this signal reach?"

"MORGANA's back in my universe, so…." Tony shrugged. "Couple hundred worlds? Thousands?"

Lyn was practically vibrating at this point. "That's amazing. I can hear your assistant as if she were in the room with us."

Tony laughed as MORGANA said, "Mr. Mallard only wishes I was his assistant."

"MORG's my AI," Tony explained and Lyn's eyes practically bugged out of her head.

"An AI?" She shook her head as a small smile — the first Gosalyn had seen from her — spread across her beak. "Maybe I can't keep up with you."

"Doubtful." Tony leaned on the workbench, observing LP's hologram. "Now, what do we got so far?"

The two delved into technobabble, both of them getting more and more excited as they realized they didn't need to explain themselves much and could, indeed, keep up with each other.

Darkwing had found a small wheeled chair and was sitting on it, watching Lyn and Tony with a faraway look on his face. Gosalyn kneeled down beside him, leaning against his legs. One of his hands came up to absently stroke through her hair.

"You need anything?" she asked, looking up at him.

He smiled at her warmly. "I have everything I need," he said, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "But Negaduck," he said softly, nodding to the fire engine red toolbox that stood nearly as tall as the room which he'd hidden behind earlier. "You should go see him before he has to throw something to get your attention."

Gosalyn grinned and pushed herself up to kiss her father's cheek. Standing, she discreetly walked over to the toolshed.

Negaduck was standing behind it, arms crossed and with a tight expression on his face.

"You're not very subtle," Gosalyn said, careful to keep her voice low so it wouldn't travel across the room to the others.

"I wasn't going for subtlety," Negaduck groused.

Gosalyn nodded with a grin. A moment later, she sobered. "Are you doing okay?"

Negaduck looked down towards the ground. "Why wouldn't I be okay?"

Gosalyn shrugged. "I just meant that I know what it's like to see your parents in another universe. Figuring out how it's them but not really them is weird, and if you wanna talk about it, I'm here."

Negaduck's head snapped up and he stared at her. "What do you mean you know what it's like?"

Gosalyn waved it away, pretending like the panic wasn't swirling in her stomach. "Just that I've seen my fair share of you guys throughout the multiverse and separating you and Dad from the others is never easy."

"No," said Negaduck, narrowing his eyes as he continued to study her. "You said you knew what it was like to see your parents in another universe. Plural. You only have one parent."

"Yes, _technically_ , but—"

"Gosalyn Mallard," Negaduck said, a furious look in his eyes. "Have you seen your birth parents in other universes? Or your grandfather?"

Goslayn crossed her arms. Uncrossed them. Put her hands on her hips. Opened her beak to say something. But nothing came out.

"Oh, my God," Negaduck muttered, bringing up his hands to massage his temples. "Does Darkwing know?"

"You can't tell him," Gosalyn said. "He's already self conscious about if he's been a good enough father even though he's been the best parent I could have asked for. I don't want him comparing himself to ghosts."

"You need to talk about this with someone."

"I'm fine!"

Negaduck studied her for a moment in silence. "Are you?"

"Well," she shrugged. "I am now. That you and Dad are here. And Tony. How'd you wrangle him?"

"Please. With that arrogance, he volunteered himself for the journey."

Gosalyn grinned. "Do you know who he is? In relation to our universe?"

Negaduck scowled and Gosalyn snickered. "He's still arrogant," he bit out.

"Pot," she gestured to Negaduck, "kettle," she motioned to the vague area where Tony had last been standing.

Negaduck rolled his eyes before looking at Gosalyn again. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be better once we're home."

"Same," Negaduck sighed. He leaned against the tool box. "So, Posiduck. What exactly did he say to you?"

"A lot of vague threats about being locked up forever because of my multiverse travel."

Negaduck winced. "Nothing else?"

It was Negaduck's stiff posture, how he'd reacted to Gosalyn's run-in with Posiduck that had her on edge immediately. Sure, she'd expected to be questioned about Posiduck, Negaduck or her father eager for vengeance after hearing how he'd threatened her. But she hadn't expected Negaduck to look so… guilty.

"What's wrong?" Gosalyn asked.

"I told you—"

"No, you deflected."

"So did you!" He pointed a finger at her. "Don't think I've forgotten that you met up with your birth family in different universes."

"Yeah, sure, okay," said Gosalyn, deciding to deal with that when it came. "But what's up? This," she gestured to him, "goes beyond seeing Stellar again."

"That _was_ unexpected, though," Negaduck said, removing his hat and running a hand through his feathers. There was an even mix of gray and white up there now and it made Gosalyn smile.

"I was surprised, too. Come on, Papa Wolf," she said. "What's wrong?"

Negaduck sighed. Shoved his hat back on his head. Stood at his full height. "I'm trying to figure out what to do here. How to make it right." He gestured between them. "We've caused a whole lot of trouble, being together. And I don't know how to make it stop. How to make sure we're safe in the future."

"No one's ever safe," Gosalyn said. "Isn't it better if we're together? We can keep an eye on each other."

"For how much longer?" Negaduck asked. "What other threat is waiting to try and tear us apart? I don't…." He sighed. "I'm bad for you, Gos. Without me, Stellar wouldn't have hunted you down, F.O.W.L. wouldn't be attacking you all the time, and you wouldn't have been kidnapped to another universe to serve out time because you traveled through the multiverse to find me." He shook his head. "It all leads back to me. And I can't help but think, sometimes, that things would be easier of I just let you live your life without me and my chaos interfering at every turn.

"But I can't just let you go, either, cause I'm too damn selfish, so I'm always in this constant state of 'let her go' and 'stay and protect'. And I don't know what to do."

Silence passed between them.

"You're right that everything leads back to you," Gosalyn said finally. "I got to travel to different universes and see things I never would have. Because I met your father, Dad and I talked about his past, which he wouldn't have opened up about as much if I hadn't met Stellar first hand. The reason Max and I got along so well in the beginning was because I'd met him in so many other universes and knew how to handle him. You've made me a better crime fighter, taught me how to use a bunch of different weapons and fighting styles, and to be more critical instead of just jumping in. So, yes, this is all because of you. And I'm so grateful for all of it. But mostly, I'm grateful for you."

"God _damnit_ , Gosalyn," he said in a shuddering breath, yanking her into a hug so constricting she almost couldn't breathe.

She just smiled and hugged him back.

"This would all be so much easier if I didn't love you," he grumbled.

"Probably. But way less fun."

He loosed a wet sounding laugh and Gosalyn rested her head on his shoulder as his arms — impossibly — tightened around her.

"Promise," she said, "that you'll never let me go. No matter what else might happen in the future. I'd rather have you by my side than anywhere else."

Loosing a heavy sigh, Negaduck leaned back and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. "All right."

Gosalyn smiled as LP's voice cut through the room.

"The Chancellor, the Adjudicator, and a robot hoard are inbound to the subway entrance."

Gosalyn and Negaduck rounded the tool box and looked across the room to Tony and Lyn who were studying LP. Darkwing glanced over to them and sent a smile to Gosalyn who smiled back.

"Do these bots have a hive mind?" Tony asked.

"It's how they all keep the records updated," Lyn explained. Stellar was leaning in the doorway, a kitchen rag in hand.

"So, you get updates from the other bots as things happen?" Tony asked.

"It's how I found all of you," Lyn said, looking up at Tony. "And how we keep track of the government officials."

Tony nodded. "MORG, you have eyes on my suit?"

"I have it inbound to the subway entrance nearest you, sir."

"I really don't deserve you."

"I'll be sure to remind you."

Grinning, Tony looked around the room until he found Gosalyn. "I have a new suit for you. And a bow with arrows."

"Tony Mallard, I have never loved you as much as I do right now," Gosalyn said, walking over to him.

Tony turned to Lyn. "We can fight the bots off. Give you time to finish the portal." He dug through his jeans pocket and brought out a small earpiece, which Gosalyn recognized as one of the Duckvengers comms. "We'll stay in touch through these."

"I'll head to the bakery as soon as the portal's done." Lyn took the ear piece. Stellar came up to stand behind her.

Tony stiffened as he caught sight of Stellar and Gosalyn glanced back at her father and Negaduck, both of whom were watching him carefully. Darkwing had stood and Negaduck's hands were balled into fists at his sides.

"We'll meet you at the bakery, then." Gosalyn turned to Tony. "You ready?"

"Always." Tony grabbed his bracelet from the socket and placed it back on his wrist. "Let's go, kid." He took off from the house, tearing down the cobblestone streets with Gosalyn on his heels.

"What are we, chopped liver?" Darkwing asked, running after them with Negaduck following close behind.

"Sorry, boys, but you aren't Duckvengers," Tony said as he dodged a small group of people who were milling around in front of a fruit cart.

"What the hell does that mean?" Negaduck thundered.

"I may not be a Duckvenger, but I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night!" exclaimed Darkwing as they galloped down the street and towards the entrance to Eden. "I am — sorry, ma'am — I am the internet connectivity problems you have when you need to turn in a school paper. I am Darkwing Duck!"

"Does he always do that?" Tony asked Gosalyn, half-leaping, half-climbing up the ladder that led to the subway tunnels.

"You learn to tune it out," said Gosalyn, nearly overtaking Tony as they scrambled up the ladder and down the tunnel.

"I heard that!" Darkwing called as Negaduck cackled.


	11. Johnny B Goode

Gosalyn, Tony, Darkwing, and Negaduck scrambled towards the subway tunnel, wrestling their way up the ladders and swinging up into the utilities room. She had the good sense to snag a lantern on their way up so they wouldn't flounder in the darkness, Negaduck using his matches to light the wick.

The four of them made their way through the utilities room slowly, the light from the lantern not reaching very far ahead.

LP's warning played through Gosalyn's mind over and over, her imagination running rampant at what a robot hoard could possibly look like. And who the Chancellor might be. The Adjudicator would, at least, be a familiar, though not welcome, face.

Speaking of, she should probably warn the others about who they were about to come in contact with.

"So, the Adjudicator. Do you guys know who he is?" Gosalyn asked.

"Unfortunately," muttered Negaduck.

"Okay, but he and Lyn need to meet, then they'll both chill out," Gosalyn said, "right?"

"They already met," said Darkwing, looking up at Gosalyn with a rueful expression. "It went about as successfully as our first meeting."

"Where I socked you in the gut?" Gosalyn asked with a grin.

"So badass," Tony said.

Negaduck settled for a grin, eyes glinting.

"That's the one," Darkwing said, his expression softening at the memory.

"I give them a day before they're inseparable," Gosalyn said.

The group exited the utilities room and shuffled down the subway tunnel, the lantern's reflection bouncing off the tracks.

"Your suit is inbound, sir," MORGANA said, her sultry voice soothing in the abandoned tunnels of St. Canard as it emanated from Tony's bracelets.

Tony stopped dead, Gosalyn, Darkwing and Negaduck also halting. The three of them crowded against the walls, not knowing what an inbound Iron Duck suit was about to do. But Tony held out his arms wide as a red bullet raced towards them. It expanded as it drew closer, something resembling arms and legs springing from it as the red and gold armor wrapped itself around Tony. Within the blink of an eye, the Iron Duck was fully assembled, eyes glowing through the darkness.

"As promised," Tony said, handing over a duffel bag. He unzipped it to reveal a brand new suit for Gosalyn as well as a quiver. A bow was attached to it, but it seemed to be folded into three sections. Gosalyn took the bag eagerly, glancing at Tony.

"It has all the features of your regular bow," he said, his voice modulated through the armor as he nodded at the new weapon. "I just added the collapsible option. It's strong enough to act as a bow staff if you'd need it to and has the one handed release you enjoy. There's a few new arrows in there, too," he said, pointing to the quiver, "that I'd like your feedback on. Nice to know if they're products of a caffeine-addled insomniac or something that's actually useful."

"Did you brother to test all of these before handing them over to _my daughter_?" Darkwing demanded, arms crossing over his chest.

Knowing the answer, Gosalyn handed Negaduck the lantern, who was also looking at Tony dubiously, before she backtracked to the utilities room to change. Tony likely hadn't tested the weapons outside of his lab, if at all. But he had an impressive track record creating weapons for her. She trusted him. Tony wouldn't hand her anything that would hurt her.

Well.

Not on purpose.

Best to not mention that to her father or to Negaduck.

Her new suit had just as much stretch as her regular one, but it felt thicker. Tony had probably reinforced the Kevlar. Or added more. Knowing Tony, it was a combination of the two. She zipped the suit closed, the sleeveless forest green unitard fitting her perfectly. It always did; Tony never made her anything that was less than perfectly designed. The knee pads were reinforced with leather amethyst patches and the black combat boots had enough give to be comfortable, but were stiff enough to keep her ankles supported.

She tugged on her black archers gloves before securing the maroon gauntlets on her forearms. The duffel bag wasn't quite empty once she'd grabbed all her gear, so she buckled on her quiver, the first strap under her collarbones, the second at the bottom of her rib cage, and the third and final over her hips before hoisting the bag over her shoulder.

As she stepped back into the tunnel, she found the boys arguing.

She hadn't been gone for more than five minutes.

Well, with that much ego in the tunnel, it was a wonder the place hadn't imploded.

"How can you even _say_ you're trying to keep her safe when you give her untested tech?"

"My tech has a very high success rate."

"How high?"

"Self-proclaimed success rate."

"I don't just create things on a whim! Okay, that's not true. But I don't create something without double checking the math. Triple checking it, though it's not necessary. My math is always right."

"No one is _always_ right."

"MORG, back me up!"

"Mr. Mallard's math is always correct."

"You probably programmed her to say that!"

"MORGANA is state of the art! Above state of the art. She's her own classification. And she makes her own decisions and thinks for herself; I don't do anything for her."

"Thank you, sir."

"You still haven't given us the exact success rate."

"Tony," Gosalyn said, stepping in between her father and Negaduck, "helmet off."

He hesitated for only a moment before the front visor of his suit flipped up. Gosalyn smiled and stretched up onto her toes — he was so much taller in the suit — and kissed his cheek. "Thank you," she said.

His cheeks colored and he cleared his throat. "It's not a big deal."

"The bag isn't empty, by the way." Gosalyn held it out and Tony snapped his metal-encased fingers as he remembered what else he'd brought.

"That's right!" He grabbed the bag and dug through the fabric folds. "I hope you don't mind, though, who am I kidding? You'll both be offended, but what's done is done, so it doesn't really matter."

"Are you ever going to start making sense?" Negaduck growled.

"I made you weapons." Tony tossed the empty duffel bag away, said weapons cradled in his hands.

One looked like Darkwing's gas gun. Exactly like it. But Gosalyn knew this one would have improvements and enhancements Darkwing could only dream of. The other weapon was a chainsaw. Again, ordinary looking enough, but likely with something state of the art apart of its infrastructure.

Negaduck eyed the chainsaw, skepticism lining his face. Darkwing couldn't help but look intrigued, even though his hands were still resting on his hips, his argument clearly not forgotten.

"When did you make these?" Darkwing asked, looking up at Tony.

"The night you guys stayed at the Tower."

"You made these in one night?" Negaduck said.

"Well, MORGANA helped. I drew up the schematics, she manufactured them, and then I made sure they came along for our little journey. And you're welcome," said Tony as he handed over the weapons to their new owners. "Because those little prison bots took away your weapons and you'd have no way to defend yourselves during this battle otherwise."

"Clearly," scoffed Darkwing as he examined the gas gun, "you haven't seen my patented double foot webbed kick."

"You're right," said Tony, reaching out and taking ahold of the gas gun, "you got this. No other defense necessary except for fisticuffs. Like the old robot battles of yore."

"I _could_ fight the robots off with my own unique fighting style," said Darkwing, gripping the gas gun and pulling it out of Tony's grasp. "Still. Even the most equipped warrior knows to adapt to his circumstances, using whatever may be around him to take the advantage. Even an ordinary ballpoint pen could prove deadly in the right hands."

Tony surveyed Darkwing for a moment of silence before asking, "Did you just compare my tech to office supplies?"

"Okay," Gosalyn interrupted, seeing the fire in Tony's eyes and how her father's jaw was set. "We have a robot army to go fight." She tightened her ponytail and started walking down the tunnel, Tony following and muttering under his breath.

"You're going to use everything he gave you without testing it?" Darkwing balked at her.

"Where better to test it than on the battlefield?" Gosalyn said, glancing over her shoulder with half a shrug and a grin.

"That is _not_ —"

"Young lady, I—"

But Gosalyn didn't stick around to hear her father's protests or Negaduck's arguments. She took off down the tunnel, Tony laughing and launching into flight beside her.

"How's it looking up there?" she asked.

"Couple hundred bots are marching toward this subway entrance," said Tony, his helmet settling back in place and his voice modulated. "But the path to the bakery is clear."

"I don't want to lead them there," said Gosalyn, slowing as she approached the subway platform. Reaching up, she gripped the edge and hauled herself up before kneeling and reaching down to help her father up. Tony offered Negaduck a hand, but he refused, preferring to haul himself up as Gosalyn had.

"We'll just fight off as many as we can before we go to the bakery, then," said Tony. A compartment on his suit opened and he took out a small box. Flipping open the lid, he held it out the others. "Comm units. Gosalyn's used to these," he said as she took one and easily fit it into her ear. "They have a radius of 1,000 miles, which I doubt we'll need, but you never know. Whatever you say, we'll hear it."

Darkwing and Negaduck took the other two comms and, after glancing darkly at one another, fit them into their ears.

"Let's take out these bots and then head to the bakery." Tony nodded at the other Mallards before turning to Gosalyn. "Wanna lift?"

"How is that even a question?" Gosalyn eagerly grabbed onto the handholds he'd installed by his shoulder blades. He lifted off from the ground and propelled up the stairs, Gosalyn wrapping her legs around his waist.

"What if we wanted a ride?" Darkwing said sullenly, his voice coming in loud and clear over the comm.

"Like I'd want anything from the likes of him," Negaduck scoffed.

"I can take that chainsaw back if you keep whining," Tony said. "All right, kid, I'm thinking a barrel roll out the gate. You game?"

"Of course you'd go for the most dramatic entrance," Gosalyn said, but she tightened her grip on the handholds and leaned closer to him to show her readiness.

"If only I had access to my AC/DC albums," Tony lamented, the repulsors in his boots and hands kicking into a higher gear and increasing their speed. "I'd blast 'Back In Black'."

"I had you pegged as a 'Shoot To Thrill' guy."

"Oh, a much better choice," Tony said. "And who says I'm not open to criticism?"

Gosalyn grinned and tucked herself closer to Tony as they approached the top of the staircase. The pinprick of light expanded until it enveloped them, Gosalyn blinking in the brightness.

True to his word, Tony barrel rolled as they emerged from the subway entrance, pale blue sky and the promised hoard of glinting chrome robots whirling around them interchangeably in a blur of colors. He soared up towards the sky, stopping several hundred feet in the air, looking down at the robot army. Gosalyn peered over his shoulder, reaching back with one hand to grab her bow.

"Tell me how this new bow works, Tones," she said, examining it and finding several new buttons.

"Push the small red button," he said, head swiveling this way and that as he surveyed their enemies, no doubt allowing MORGANA to scan everything and asses the best course of action.

Doing as Tony said, the bow sprung to its full form and Gosalyn grinned. "Which button do I push next?"

"The gray one. Next to the red."

The bow string slotted in place and she nearly laughed. He really thought of everything.

"Magnets?" she asked.

"And some interlocking screws and other science stuff."

"Love science stuff."

"Are you two going to banter the whole damn time?" Negaduck groused around his panting. Gosalyn looked over to the subway entrance, watching both her father and Negaduck clamber out, Darkwing leaning against a nearby street light as he caught his breath, Negaduck bending and resting his hands on his knees.

"Wow," said Tony, a smile clearly on his face if his bright tone was anything to go by. "Never in my born days would I think _Negaduck_ would take Cap's place and tell us to watch our chatter on the comms."

Holding onto Tony's handhold with her fingertips, Gosalyn pressed her bow into her palm as she reached back with her free hand, feeling for the best arrow to use. "Wanna start with an EMP?"

"This is why we're friends," said Tony.

"Attention, multiverse travelers," came a female voice over a megaphone. Gosalyn looked over Tony's shoulder down at the crowd of bots and easily pinpointed Posiduck in his all white. A woman dressed in all black stood next to him, a jacket belted at the waist and a long skirt.

There were a few generals standing beside her, also in military garb and one man dressed in a long gray doctor's coat.

"Who's she?" Gosalyn asked.

"Don't worry about it," said Tony.

Oh.

She must be someone he knew personally.

Someone significant tied to Drake Mallards.

"You have exactly ten seconds to surrender before we will take you in by force," said the woman.

"Get that arrow ready, kid," said Tony, maneuvering so that he was parallel to the ground and Gosalyn was able to sit up straight.

Gosalyn brought the arrow out of the quiver and nocked it. Drawing, the aimed for the middle of the hoard. "Ready when you are."

"Fire away."

She released, the arrow sailing true.

"Hang on," Tony barked, immediately shooting up towards the sky. Gosalyn gripped on furiously, keeping an eye on the robots below. She grinned when her arrow made contact, the waves of electric energy taking out most of the hoard, bots collapsing onto others like a game of dominoes and hitting the ground hard. Posiduck whirled around, his dumb white cape fanning out in an arc around him.

The robots on the edges of the group tottered but didn't fall. The arrow had done some serious damage, though, taking out most of the robot army. Any operating bots wheeled toward Posiduck, the woman in black, and the other living operatives.

"I am the Terror that Flaps in the Night!" came her father's voice over the comms, his blue smoke billowing out in an impressive cloud near the subway entrance. "I am the city blackout that hits when the series finale of your favorite TV show is on. I am Darkwing Duck!"

Tony slowed to a stop high above the city. It was _all_ gray, glinting pale and lifeless in the sunlight. No wonder the more lively citizens had gone underground; it was at least colorful down there.

"Surrender now," came the megaphone voice from the woman in black again. It sounded grainy and distant filtering through her father's comm unit; she and Tony were too high above the city to be able to hear it fully. "We may yet be merciful."

"I can't promise the same," growled Negaduck, his voice dropping into one of his more dangerous registers. "You traveled all the way to our universe to kidnap one of our own. You brought this on yourselves."

Wait.

There was something to that….

Something important that she needed to remember.

What was it?

" _I was tasked with retrieving you. It was a delicate matter and needed the precision, we agreed, that I possess,"_ Posiduck had told her.

" _All crime every time was their new motto,"_ Stellar had said.

Oh.

No.

"Tony," Gosalyn said, tapping him on the shoulder even though he could hear her loud and clear through the comm system, "drop me off by Posiduck, would you?"

"He ain't worth revenge, kid," Tony said.

"I'm not—"

"This is your final warning," said the woman in black.

"Tony, please," Gosalyn begged.

He sighed, the sound echoing out of his modulator and through her earpiece at the same time. "Fine, yeah, hold on." Angling himself downward, he shot down towards the bots. "There's an electro-arrow with gray and light blue feathers. He gives you any problems, jam that in his neck and he'll get the shock of his boring life."

She was half-listening, half-watching the bots as they crept closer to the subway entrance. Her father had his Tony-built gas gun out, Negaduck revving his new chainsaw. They were taking out any bots that approached. Bright electric currents shot out of the end of Darkwing's gas gun every now and then, and Negaduck's chainsaw must have been lighter than normal, because he was swinging it around like a mad man, mowing down bots as if they they were little more than blades of grass.

There was a small group of bots moving towards….

She hoped she made it.

She had to.

Daring to release one hand as Tony dove back towards the ground, she reached back and pulled out another arrow. Not the electro-arrow; Posiduck was many things, but violent wasn't one of them. This one was a dark gray bordered with a light purple.

A suction cup arrow.

They fast approached Posiduck, Tony shooting several clumps of bots along the way with his hand repulsors.

Finally.

_Finally_.

They approached Posiduck.

Tony slowed down.

Gosalyn reached around, sticking the arrow to Tony's side, and used it to swing herself down to the ground. She landed next to Posiduck, who was looking at her like he'd never seen anyone fly before.

Which, he probably hadn't.

Not anyone sitting astride a duck wearing a red and gold titanium alloy suit, anyway.

"Did you just stick a suction cup arrow to me?" Tony asked.

"Keep Dad and Negaduck out of trouble," Gosalyn said, maintaining her eye contact with Posiduck.

"I am the trouble!" Negaduck snarled, his chainsaw whirring even through the comms.

"Why, what are you doing?" Darkwing demanded.

"Wait, that's better. Answer his question," Negaduck demanded.

"You know," said Tony, rising into the air and peering down at the arrow at his side, "I look pretty badass flying around with an arrow sticking out of me." He sent another repulsor blast to a few more robots before shooting back up into the sky.

Gosalyn stepped towards Posiduck, reaching up to switch off her comm.

This would be between just the two of them.

"It was you," she said, maintaining their eye contact, "who came to get me. From my universe."

Posiduck straightened, looking at her down his beak. "I never took you as vindictive."

Gosalyn's brow furrowed in confusion. "I don't take me for vindictive, either."

"And yet you corner me in this fight," said Posiduck, eyes flicking to her bow, her quiver, "well armed and listing my supposed transgressions. It plays to the super villain motif, coming to get your revenge."

"That is _not_ — Okay, no, back up to those transgressions," Gosalyn said, hoping he'd make the connection she had. "They're not _supposed_. They're real."

When he studied her in silence for a moment, Gosalyn elaborated, "You traveled the multiverse."

Finally seeming to understand — putting together that he, too, had broken the rules — Posiduck's eyes widened.

"Which, according to you, is the worst crime anyone could commit," she said.

Posiduck threw his shoulders back, schooling his features into indifference. "I was under orders."

"But the reason behind a crime doesn't matter, right?" Gosalyn said. Wanting him to see what she saw. The danger that was likely on the horizon. "The crime was still committed. By you."

Posiduck's face drained of color.

Gosalyn took a step towards him, careful to keep her own expression as soft as she could make it. "I'm not judging you. It's actually the only interesting thing you've done. I just wanted to warn you that your people will probably come after you."

Posiduck blinked and he turned his head to one side, eyeing her. "Why tell me this? Why try to warn me, your kidnapper, of impending doom?"

Gosalyn smiled. "A version of you is my dad. I love you no matter who you are."

Posiduck stiffened, his composure slipping slightly, something like desperation leaking through the cracks, but Gosalyn continued on, "Besides, people deserve a second chance. No one is _all_ bad."

He opened his beak as if to say something, then closed it. He did this several times, unable to come up with any words to break the silence that lingered between them.

Over his shoulder, Gosalyn saw robots advancing towards the two of them.

"What I'm trying to say," said Gosalyn, reaching back and feeling for a new variation of feather, "is watch your back." She pulled out the foreign arrow, verified the colors were gray and blue as she brought it around. Then she nocked, drew, aimed, and fired. The elecro-arrow did its job, electrifying the robot that was looming behind Posiduck. Gosalyn neatly stepped around him and swung her bow wide, hitting another robot at the neck and decapitating it.

She paused for only a moment, wondering what Tony had made this bow out of, before she grabbed another arrow and fired at a different robot. Spun around, fishing out an arrow and firing as she came to a stop. The putty arrow had proven effective, the robots sagging in the putty, their systems failing as the goo leaked into their circuitry.

Turning to look behind her, she quickly grabbed out another arrow and stabbed the robot that had nearly overtaken her in its neck. It experienced a quick death, the acid arrow eating through its metal quickly, causing it to collapse.

Posiduck looked at her incredulously. "Where did you get those weapons?"

Gosalyn scoffed and kicked the headless robot so it flopped onto its back. "You're welcome." She turned away, hand raising to flip her comm back on, but Posiduck reached out and gripped her arm tightly.

When Gosalyn met his eyes, he hissed, "Is it really worth it? This," he motioned between them with his free hand, "relationship?"

Gosalyn smiled gently. "Of course it is."

"Enough to break the law? To lose _everything_?" He looked ill. His eyes were wide and his breath rattled deep in his chest.

Gosalyn reached up, pried his fingers from her arm, and held his hand in hers. "You end up gaining so much more."

Posiduck looked down at their joined hands, reservation still lingering on his face.

Gosalyn squeezed his fingers. "Lyn is pretty cool. And if you took that huge stick out of your ass, you wouldn't be half bad yourself."

Posiduck snapped his head up to look at her sharply, his beak twisted in a frown of disapproval. "Do you talk to your father like this?"

She grinned. "Oh, yeah. Especially when he gets sticks up his ass."

"Turn on your damn comm!" Tony said as he zoomed by, hovered near Gosalyn to blast some bots, then flew off in another direction.

Gosalyn reached up and flicked it back on, wincing as the noise of three different battles assaulted her ears. Her father and Negaduck were screaming at one another over whether to leave Gosalyn alone until she asked for help or to just burst in and help regardless if she needed it or not.

"I'm _fine_ ," she snapped.

"Gosalyn," Negaduck and Darkwing breathed at the same time.

"Switch the chat off next time, kid, instead of turning the whole thing off," Tony said. "We're nearly done with the bots here, but we have to get to the bakery. Lyn's on her way with the portal."

Gosalyn looked back at Posiduck and smiled. "Good luck. And keep an eye out."

Posiduck studied her before nodding once, sharply, and yanking his hand away. He spun on his heel and marched away from her.

Gosalyn turned, pulling out another arrow and nocking it. As Tony had said, most of the robots were down for the count, the area littered with their bodies and parts. The lingering groups were no match for Tony's repulsors, Negaduck's chainsaw, and Darkwing's electricity-wielding gas gun.

But more robots were flying in, fighting against their rag tag group.

As she studied the area, Gosalyn saw, in the epicenter of the fight, the woman in all black flanked by two generals on one side and a man in a long lab coat on the other. She held the megaphone in one hand that hung by her side, and a radio in the other that she was barking orders into.

Tony seemed to be giving the area a wide berth, keeping his repulsor blasts to areas around the group, but not at them directly.

Remembering how the woman likely was someone important to him, Gosalyn made her way over to the group, keeping her arrow at the ready.

"What is taking so long, Dr. Sputterspark?" the woman snarled at the scientist.

Sputterspark? Wasn't that Megavolt's name?

Tony sailed by, shooting at more incoming robots. He halted above the group, turned tail, and soared off in a different direction.

Who was she?

This woman?

Dr. Sputterspark seemed to be typing away on some small pad in his hands. "I did tell you that my specialty is electric currents and efficiency, not these stupid bots. Besides, I can't reboot something that's been _incinerated_."

"Try harder, or you'll be returning to that cell block of yours," the woman promised.

"I never wanted to leave my cell block in the first place," whined Dr. Sputterspark, the tone of his voice definitely familiar. Megavolt. Without his powers but still a criminal.

Standing and drawing her arrow back, Gosalyn aimed for Dr. Sputterspark and fired. The net arrow pinned him down, a weak cry escaping him as he fell to the ground, the tablet clattering onto the concrete.

The woman turned to glare at Gosalyn, who was pulling out another arrow.

Oh.

That was why Tony was so hesitant to do anything to her.

Ana Mallard.

His mother.

Gosalyn had only come across her a handful of times through her multiverse travels, a woman who was sharply intelligent who suffered no fools.

It would seem she was the extreme example of her unrelenting morals here.

Before Gosalyn could react to seeing Ana, the two generals were moving towards her. Liquidator as a normal dog — his water powers nowhere in sight — and Taurus Bulba.

"How many times do I have to kick your ass?" Gosalyn asked wearily, eyeing the bull as she reached back and grabbed an arrow. She quickly fired it off. Another net arrow effectively trapped both of them, Liquidator knocking into Bulba as they fell on top of one another.

Tony's laugh echoed down the comms. "That's what you get for hiring businessmen instead of generals who actually know combat moves."

"They haven't been trained in combat?" Gosalyn asked incredulously, looking at Ana.

Who was holding a pistol in one hand. "Why would they?" Ana asked, pointing the gun at Gosalyn and taking aim. "Everyone follows the rules here. Except for _you_."

"Rules aren't my style," Gosalyn said, dropping to the ground as the gun was fired. She grabbed an arrow and fired it at Ana's feet, the bola chord tangling around her pristine black boots and causing her to teeter and fall over.

Gosalyn leapt up, running over and kicking the pistol away before Ana could get her bearings and try to use it again.

"Not training your generals for combat," she muttered to herself as she stepped over Ana. "This universe is so stupid."

"Don't mumble, girl," Ana snapped, grabbing ahold of Gosalyn's foot as she was directly over her and shoving it up.

Gosalyn reached back for an arrow as she followed the forward momentum and tucked into a roll. Coming back up on her knees, she nocked, aimed, and fired at Ana, caging her in a net arrow.

Climbing to her feet, Gosalyn scooped up the megaphone and loomed over Ana. Activating it with a screech, she yelled, "This place is so stupid," into it before throwing it as far as her arm could chuck it.

She was about to head down to the bakery when she saw Dr. Sputterspark reaching for his tablet. A putty arrow fired and it was toast, Dr. Sputterspark whimpering as he sent a glare towards Gosalyn.

She grinned before jogging towards the bakery. Tony zoomed overhead, still taking out wayward bots, but hovering nearby as an extra pair of eyes. They came across Darkwing and Negaduck by the subway entrance, the city block a disaster zone of robots, giant slashes and scorch marks in their armor while many of them sat decapitated or missing limbs.

"These robots are pathetic," Negaduck sneered as he and Darkwing joined Gosalyn, the two of them flanking her.

"They're actually pretty impressive technologically," argued Tony, firing a repulsor beam at a bot that rolled out of an alley. "But they are fragile."

"I stand by what I said," growled Negaduck, keeping up with Gosalyn and Darkwing as they jogged through the city.

With the robots fallen, it didn't look like anyone else was willing to stop them. Citizens peered out of windows or stood on the sidewalk, watching them with interest, but they made no move to do anything more than stare.

She remembered Stellar mentioning something about how the officials of this world — the police and army — had all been dissolved in lieu of more robots to do their job for them. It seemed now that it had been their downfall. Everyone had grown so accustomed to the bots policing the streets that no one knew what to do when they were gone. And with everyone so afraid of stepping out of line in fear that they would be arrested, not even a brick was thrown at them in attempts to stop their progress.

"This is weird," Tony said, waving to a group of people.

They didn't wave back.

"I'll be glad to leave it behind," Darkwing said.

The four of them turned down the street where the bakery was and came to a halt.

It was full of bots, all of them packed tightly together to form a barricade down the street. Posiduck stood in front, hands tucked behind his back.

"I thought you took care of him," hissed Tony, hovering down near Gosalyn's side.

"I didn't restrain him," Gosalyn said. She would have thought giving him the heads up about his criminal record and how very screwed he was would be enough to let them go without much more of a fight, but apparently not.

"That's superhero 101," glowered Negaduck, gripping his chainsaw.

"Okay, so I screwed up." She reached back into her quiver. "We'll see how arrogant he is when I fire my other EMP."

"Don't fire it," warned Tony. "We're too close to the bakery. We won't be able to leave."

"I don't know how a bakery solves any of this," said Posiduck, surveying the four of them with disapproval. "But you are all under arrest for a list of crimes I do not believe I could recount in its entirety right now."

He motioned and the first line of robots wheeled forward.

"Forget this." Tony fired a missile, the back half of robots exploding in fire and mangled metal limbs. Posiduck dodged as the street shook, looking back to where the majority of his army had combusted. The front line of bots teetered, a few even falling over, but they still advanced.

Tony flew up, aiming for the bakery. "I'm gonna make sure Lyn's good to go. Gosalyn—"

"Yeah, yeah," she said, pulling out her last net arrow and shooting it at Posiduck. It enveloped him easily, the ends drilling into the street to hold it in place.

Negaduck advanced on the bots with his chainsaw roaring and an excited gleam in his eye. Darkwing shot slime canisters into the robot crowd, the slime acting much as the putty did.

Gosalyn walked up to Posiduck and put her hands on her hips as she glared at him. "Not cool, man."

He merely regarded her cooly, saying nothing.

Shaking her head, she looked back at her father and Negaduck, crying, "Brace yourselves!"

The two had enough sense to run towards the nearest building and huddle against it for shelter as Gosalyn shot an exploding arrow at the remaining bots. She managed to duck under her father's waiting arms as it deployed, the block rocking with the force of the second explosion, robot parts and pieces flinging into the air before raining down on them. As everything settled, Negaduck, Darkwing, and Gosalyn continued making their way down the street, taking out any stray robots that remained.

Lyn and Tony, his helmet off, were kneeling near a small rectangle, Tony talking with MORGANA and Lyn fiddling with the rectangle, taking the advice of Tony and MORGANA as they bickered.

Setting the rectangle down on the ground, Lyn pushed a button and stepped back as it flashed. A blue light flared out from the rectangle, the bright column of light expanding until it resembled a doorway. The swirling colors of the multiverse illuminated the city block around them and Gosalyn couldn't remember a time when she had been happier to see them.

Tony rose onto his feet, standing in front of Lyn. "We'll cover you," he said. "Head back to your underground city."

Lyn, too, stood, but she shook her head, coming to stand in front of Tony. "I need to destroy the portal after you're gone. No way I'm letting High Command have this technology. Besides," she glanced down the street where the robot remnants lie scattered and Posiduck thrashed underneath his net, "I think it's time we talk."

"He might not want to," Darkwing warned.

"I think he does," Gosalyn said. "But he's stubborn."

"Very stubborn," Negaduck said darkly.

Darkwing glanced at him. "You're just as stubborn."

"I'm not _that_ stubborn."

"All right," said Gosalyn, looked at Lyn. "You sure you don't want to make a break for it? You'll be arrested."

"I've been hiding for awhile now," said Lyn. "I think it's time all of us start fighting back."

"Hell yeah, stick it to the man," said Tony.

Lyn glanced back at the portal. "You guys better get through before the connection is lost."

"Thank you," said Darkwing, reaching a hand out to Lyn but seeming to think better of it and dropped it to his side.

"This is for me as much as its for you," said Lyn. "You are all a nightmare to deal with."

"Me most of all," growled Negaduck, something like pride in his tone.

"Oh, no, you were fine. Gosalyn was the biggest headache," Lyn said.

Gosalyn laughed and held up her hand for a high-five. But Lyn just stared at her, confused, so Tony high fived her instead.

"You ever need any help," said Tony, looking at Lyn, "look me up."

"I probably won't, but thank you for the offer."

"I can respect that." Tony's helmet appeared out of his armor and sealed itself around his head. "Let's go."

Gosalyn walked towards the portal, Negaduck and Darkwing on either side.

"Just be yourself around him," said Darkwing, nodding back to Posiduck. "You're exactly what he needs."

"By the way, he's also going to jail," Gosalyn said. "He's the one who traveled to my universe to kidnap me."

Lyn glanced back to Posiduck, intrigue sparking in her eyes. "Interesting."

"Good luck!" Gosalyn called as she stepped through the portal with Darkwing and Negaduck.

They walked into Tony's workshop, the Iron Duck armor already discarded as he buzzed around the room. The portal behind them closed, MORGANA's tone warm as she said, "Welcome back."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Paige made me one last drawing of Posi-Ana. She'll be on my Tumblr with the rest of them if you want to check her out!


	12. Having a Party

Tony handed off a bag full of new arrows for Gosalyn, gave her an official tutorial on the new bow (which Darkwing and Negaduck had insisted upon _and_ supervised), then wrapped her in a hug.

"Posiverse extremists or no," he said, "don't be a stranger. I want to hear how the new weapons work."

"I'll definitely keep you updated," Gosalyn said, smiling as Tony squeezed her then stepped back.

He stuffed his hands in his pockets and regarded the others in the lab. "Darkwing, Negaduck, it was an interesting venture. Can't say for sure if it was good or bad, but it happened."

"I know how I'm gonna think of it," muttered Negaduck.

"I'm glad you were with us," said Darkwing, stepping forward with his hand outstretched. "We wouldn't have thought to go to the Posiverse in the first place, and we wouldn't have been able to get home without your help. So, thank you."

Tony took his hand and pumped it enthusiastically. "Yeah, you're all right, man. You can stop by whenever you want, too. I can keep improving your gas gun."

Darkwing smiled.

Tony then turned his attention to Negaduck. "I still want to know the secrets of your ever expansive cape."

"You'll die first."

Gosalyn nudged Negaduck, who only scowled at her. She turned to Tony and said apologetically, "He's very secretive."

"Yeah, I have no idea what that's like," joked Tony, waving to the access door that required a code to get through, and to his work bench where most of his projects were kept on his own private server. "You're welcome here anytime, grumpy cat."

"No way," said Negaduck, crossing his arms over his chest. "A return visit gives you the chance to learn about my cape."

Gosalyn sighed.

"I could also improve the chainsaw that I so graciously designed for you," Tony said with a shrug. "And who knows what else? I could figure out how to miniaturize a bazooka. But yeah. You stay far away so you can keep all your dirty cape secrets to yourself."

Negaduck's eyes gleamed the thought of improved weapons, but Gosalyn scowled over at Tony. "Don't encourage him!"

"It's my default, offering gifts in the hopes that I'll be liked." Tony grinned. "Emotional intelligence is all about knowing your faults, right?"

"And working on improving them, sir," said MORGANA.

"Well, I got the emotional part down. Still working on the intelligence." Tony leaned against his workbench. "You guys need any help getting back to your own universe?"

"We got it from here," said Gosalyn. "Thanks, Tony."

"Anytime. I really mean it," he said, looking at each of them in turn. "Whenever you need me, I'll be here."

Gosalyn kissed him on the cheek, Darkwing shook his hand once more, and Negaduck scoffed as they exited.

Tony had called them a private car that drove them straight to Duckburg, right up to Gyro's lab. The portal was whirring, the multiverse rainbow spiral shining bright in the basement room, just as Gosalyn knew it would be. The three of them lost no time in stepping through and descending the spiral staircase that led to all the other worlds.

As they walked by the countless doorways, a good portion of which Gosalyn had ventured through, she wondered if she'd come back here again. Sure, she'd want to visit Tony — he was a big reason she kept traveling the multiverse — but to keep adventuring, to see new worlds, hadn't crossed her mind.

Until she'd been arrested for it.

And she wondered if multiverse travel was strictly _necessary_ now that there was the potential of getting in trouble for it. Of getting her father or Negaduck in trouble for it.

But, technically, the Negaverse was a parallel universe. And to say goodbye to multiverse travel thus meant also saying goodbye to Negaduck. Because the Negaverse was his home, and even if he acted like he didn't care about it, he did. He liked keeping an eye on it. Liked the control and responsibility it gave him.

So, stopping multiverse travel all together was out of the question. Consequences or no. Leaving Negaduck behind just wasn't an option.

She would just have to be ready for the Posiverse next time. If there was a next time. After Posiduck was arrested for his own government sanctioned trip down here, Gosalyn wasn't sure _anyone_ would be keen to visit other universes, whether under orders or not.

Reaching the bottom of the staircase, Gosalyn stepped through the portal that led to the Prime Universe.

Gyro sat hunched at the console, dozing, his chin propped up on his hand. Scrooge was curled in an armchair nearby, his glasses and top hat resting on the console. He, too, looked to be sound asleep. Launchpad was nowhere to be seen, but Max was slouched in a lawn chair stationed next to the doorway. He was facing the portal with a somewhat resigned look on his face.

A bouncy ball was soaring in Gosalyn's direction; Max must've been tossing it against the wall to help pass the time. She easily plucked it out of the air and held it out, ready to walk it back to him when he sprang from his chair and practically tackled her. He lifted her off the ground and spun around.

Gosalyn wrapped her arms around him, smile firmly in place. She'd missed him. His steady presence. His easygoing problem solving. His willingness to do anything and to figure things out as they came. While she wouldn't have wished to have Max arrested with her, he would have been a welcome addition in the Posiverse.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kissing her cheek before tightening his hold on her.

"I'm fine," she said, running a hand through his hair.

He sighed, setting her on her feet. When he leaned back it was only far enough to place his hands on either side of her face, his brown eyes soft and warm. He pressed a kiss on her forehead before bending down to kiss her properly, one arm curling around her waist to pull her all the closer, his other hand caressing her cheek.

"I wanted to come," he said, mouth still near hers. "I wanted to go looking for you."

"It's better you didn't," she said, pushing his hair out of his eyes. "We had to fight off robots."

"I'm telling you," Max said, his thumb running along her cheekbone. "Give me a baseball bat. I'm not as useless as you all think I am."

"You're not ever useless. You just need more training," said Gosalyn, smiling at him.

"I'm gonna hold you to that. Cause next time, I'm coming no matter what Negaduck says." Max pulled her to him again, resting his cheek on top of her head. "God, I missed you."

"I missed you, too." She pillowed her head on his chest, lulled by the constant beating of his heart, his familiar scent, the feel of his arms around her.

"I'll train you," came a gruff voice. Gosalyn glanced around as Max straightened to look at Negaduck.

"Really, sir?" Max asked, his grip around Gosalyn loosening, but still keeping her tucked against his chest.

Negaduck tipped his head back in half a nod. "You know how to get to the Negaverse?"

"Yeah."

"We'll meet up once a week. Don't bring anything; your weapons will just be an embarrassment next to mine. And don't be late. I'm busy enough without having to wait around for you."

"Sure, of course." Gosalyn didn't need to see Max's face to know he was smiling. He rubbed Gosalyn's back. "Thank you."

Negaduck shrugged and nodded at Gosalyn. "She's bound to get in trouble again. It'll be nice to have another pair of eyes watching out for her."

"I can take care of myself!" Gosalyn said indignantly.

"Sure, sure." Negaduck waved it away.

"Where's Launchpad?" Darkwing asked, peering around the room.

"Asleep in the back," said Gyro, stretching before he shut down the portal. Scrooge, too, was stretching in his chair, reaching for his glasses.

"I _was_ asleep," said Launchpad, walking into the room. "Hiya, DW!" He clapped Darkwing on the shoulder, but Darkwing pulled him into a hug. Launchpad's expression was one of joyous surprise and Gosalyn buried her head into Max's chest further, his arms tightening around her.

"Good to see you, LP," said Darkwing, stepping back and grinning up at him.

"Same to you." Launchpad's smile was the biggest Gosalyn had ever seen it. He looked over at her and waved. "Hiya, Gos! Glad you're back safe and sound."

Max finally released Gosalyn so she could be swept up into Launchpad's arms. "How are you, Launchpad?" she asked.

"I'm doing better now that you're home." He smiled at her as he stepped back and nodded at Negaduck. "All of you."

Negaduck scowled, but his cheeks were more pink than they had been a moment ago. Gosalyn grinned, Max coming to stand next to her, flinging an arm around her shoulders. She handed him his bouncy ball which he pocketed.

"Aye," said Scrooge, standing and surveying the room. "'Tis nice to have all of ye home. Before we all go and get some much needed sleep, I did want to apologize to Negaduck."

Negaduck straightened.

"Ye were right, lad, when ye said I would have been more dogged in this if Gosalyn was a fortune rather than a person. And I wanted to apologize to ye, to all of ye," he said, glancing around the room, "for not giving this matter my fullest attention at first." He looked directly at Negaduck, holding out a hand. "I hope you'll continue to call me out when I don't have my priorities straight."

Negaduck surveyed the hand for a moment, his posture stiff. Gosalyn was ready to tug on his cape to get his attention, to snap him out of whatever thoughts were swirling in his head, when he reached out and shook Scrooge's hand.

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into," muttered Negaduck.

"Oh, but I do." Scrooge smiled at Negaduck before looking around the room. "Gosalyn, I'm glad you're home and thank you, Gyro, for working so tirelessly bringing her back. Now, let's all retire to the mansion. Mrs. Beakley has dinner waiting and it would be my pleasure to have you all stay for the night."

Gyro stumbled out of the lab with Scrooge nearby, keeping an eye on the inventor. Darkwing and Launchpad walked out side by side as Darkwing began to tell his sidekick about the adventure they'd been on. Negaduck stalked out behind them, the malice he usually projected not nearly as fierce as it normally was. Gosalyn and Max brought up the rear, Max's arm still around her shoulders while hers curled around his waist.

"I like your new suit," he said, eyeing her approvingly.

"Wait until you see my new bow and arrows," she said with a slow smile.

Max grinned. "God bless Tony Mallard."


	13. Will You Still Love Me Tomorrow

The cells looked much different from this perspective.

Drake hadn't done what all the other prisoners did when they were locked up in the Barricades. He didn't press himself up against the bars and watch for any movement from the hallway. Didn't look for a way in which to get out. Didn't bemoan that this was unfair and undeserved and if the authorities would just listen to him, everything would be different.

No.

He sat on his cot. Awaiting sentencing.

He had done wrong. He had traveled to another universe. He didn't have a leg to stand on.

But he would be lying if he said it didn't hurt, to be here now. To be imprisoned for simply following orders.

And the look on the Chancellor's — his _mother's_ — face when he'd approached her, tentatively asking if he was going to be held responsible for the journey he made to find Gosalyn Mallard. The relief that had blossomed there, her soft tone when she'd said, "I'm so glad you connected the dots yourself, Drake. It makes this less awkward," before having the bots arrest him would forever haunt his nightmares.

The system he had built his entire life upon had not been there to catch him in the end. What he believed in, what he had always supported, had crumbled beneath him. And here he was, on a cot in a cell, with nothing left.

No one was going to come visit him.

No one was hoping he'd have a lesser sentencing, or would be there waiting for him when he was released. If he was released.

Multiverse travel was the most severe crime one could commit.

But he hadn't volunteered to go.

He'd been told.

Yet, he'd known going in that it was a crime.

He wasn't sure why he had deluded himself to thinking that he was, somehow, above the law.

No one was above the law.

He'd made sure of that.

"I can hear you brooding from over there," came her voice.

Gosalyn.

Though, she didn't like that name.

He was supposed to call her Crimson Quackette.

But he couldn't bring himself to call her that in his mind.

She was Gosalyn.

Lyn.

He guessed.

She'd been arrested, too, and was locked up in the cell across from him. No more than five minutes had passed after they were secured before she had crouched by the cell door, pulled out lock picks from her ponytail, and had started fiddling with the lock.

What confused him the most was how avoidable her arrest had been. After the multiverse travelers had all managed to escape (to continue to wreak havoc on other universes, he was sure), Lyn had destroyed the portal. _Destroyed_ being the operative word; she'd taken her katanas to the thing, making sure none of the tech was salvageable. Then she'd walked over to Drake, sitting down beside him, those green eyes watching his feeble attempts at escape.

And there she'd sat, legs crossed, as the robots — what was left of them — surrounded the two. She'd stayed with him like they had been accomplices. Or friends. Saying not a word, but watching him, her face shifting through several different emotions.

The Chancellor hadn't been far behind, marching in and releasing Drake with her usual military precision before having the two arrested.

Why had Lyn stayed? Why hadn't she run? Her freedom had been so easily within reach, but she'd sacrificed it for what? So he wouldn't be alone?

He afforded her a glance now, seeing her face screwed up in concentration as she continued to fiddle with the lock on her cell door.

"We might as well talk," she said. "There's not much else to do down here."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"That's incredibly rude," she said. "Especially when I came here with you."

"Came with me," he said softly, incredulously.

He'd been right, then. She had chosen to stay with him.

But why?

What was he worth to her?

What could she possibly get out of this?

"You committed enough crimes to land yourself here," he said.

"I'm not saying I don't deserve to be here," said Lyn, pulling her lock picks back into the cell and wiping her hands on her pants. "But do you? I think it's pretty messed up that you're in here at all."

Secretly?

So did he.

But he wasn't going to tell her that.

She was still an infamous criminal.

Even if she had stayed behind to keep him company. And was talking to him now like they could be friends.

"You gonna just take your sentencing without a fight?" Lyn asked, picking up her lock picks once more and trying again.

Drake surveyed the wall across from him. Counted the bricks that were stacked on top of each other. "I've done wrong. I deserve whatever is coming."

"I don't think you've _ever_ done wrong."

He glanced to her.

"You probably haven't stepped out of line your whole life," Lyn argued, sending him a knowing look before scooting closer to her cell door, pushing herself up against the bars to get the angle she needed. "I don't believe for a second that you did anything that justifies you being here."

Drake straightened. Said aloud the words he had been thinking for the past several hours. "I traveled to another universe. Knowingly. Willingly."

"To make an arrest. When cops go under cover and infiltrate a criminal ring, they aren't held responsible for the crimes they need to commit to blend in. The same courtesy should have been given to you."

"Are you really defending me?" Drake asked, studying her. Trying to ignore the logic behind what she was saying because she was making sense and if he started to think he was in the right, he'd be even more miserable than he was now. "I have spent a good deal of my life hunting you and your kind down." Not successfully, but that was neither here nor there.

"I can still think it's unfair. I'd be pissed if I was you."

"Well, you are not me."

"Thank God for that. Your life sounds boring."

" _I'm not judging. It's actually the only interesting thing you've done."_ Gosalyn had said on the battlefield. When she'd warned him of this very scenario. He hadn't thought much about his life, and all it could potentially be lacking, until he'd had it called into question twice in one day.

Was his life boring?

Was he missing something?

Was there something else he should be doing?

A loud clink shook Drake out of his reverie in time for him to see the door of Lyn's cell swing open, a triumphant grin on her beak. She grabbed her lock picks before standing and walking out of her cell. Closing the door behind her, Lyn turned to face Drake.

"Want to spice up your life a little?" she asked.

"What on earth are you talking about?"

She held up her hand, the lock picks gleaming in the florescent light.

Could she mean?

No.

She wouldn't risk freeing him so soon after their meeting.

They were practically strangers.

"What do you have to lose?" Lyn asked. "If you stay here, you're gonna end up going to jail for how long?"

Drake was silent for a moment before he realized she was actually asking rather than posing a rhetorical question. He cleared his throat, numbers and laws whirling through his mind quickly. "Likely for the rest of my life."

"So, it's life imprisonment or you come with me."

"What part of my brain do you imagine was damaged that I would want to live the life of a common criminal?" Drake snapped.

"I'm anything but common, buddy," said Lyn, her expression shuttering. It wasn't until this moment that Drake realized how playful she had been. But her walls had sprung up at his comment. He wanted to take it back if only to see the mischief gleam in those hypnotic green eyes again. She was so lively, so magnetic, when she wasn't hiding herself away.

Had all of those other Drakes been right? Was this girl what he'd been missing?

"I don't care if you want to stay here for the rest of your life," said Lyn. "Just thought I'd offer another option."

He frowned. "How do I know you'll keep your word and help me once we're out of here? What's to say you won't abandon me to my own devices as soon as we're free? How can I trust you?"

He'd trusted before. Trusted so much that he hadn't thought anything bad would happen once he broke the law. Fool. He was an absolute fool. Trusting was for children. He knew better now.

"I'm not asking for trust. That's built up with time. This is faith."

Drake closed his eyes, his fingers digging into the meager mattress he was sitting on. "A leap of faith."

"Like when you're a kid at the pool and you grab hands with your friends, close your eyes, and scream, 'Geronimo!' as you jump into the water. We all have those moments in life where we have to just go for it and hope that everything will be okay. And this is one of them."

" _Besides, people deserve a second chance. No one is all bad."_ There she was again. Gosalyn Mallard. And her infernal words circling in his mind.

But….

He wasn't all bad.

He didn't think.

He'd done wrong, of course.

But certainly he wasn't _all_ bad.

Who was?

Drake's eyes snapped open.

She had been right.

Damn her.

Maybe he did deserve a second chance.

And maybe others did, too. Some of those he'd locked up himself. They certainly hadn't deserved the sentence in its entirety.

He'd done wrong.

Not when he'd gone to kidnap a girl from her home.

(Though that certainly wasn't a shining moment.)

He'd done wrong his whole life.

His system was flawed.

Reasons _did_ matter. They mattered a great deal, especially with crimes and the criminals who committed them.

Drake looked over to Lyn.

Still standing outside his cell, hands on her hips, and lock picks shining in her fist.

Slowly.

Drake pushed himself off the cot.

Stood.

Walked over to the cell.

Studied Lyn in silence.

Then sighed and said, "Geronimo."

That mischief sparked in Lyn's eyes once more as she nodded, still businesslike, and crouched before his cell, her lock picks making quick work of the lock. In no time, his door was swinging open, Lyn's lock picks disappearing into her ponytail once more.

"You don't have to jump alone," she said. "You can come live with us."

"The other criminals?" He nearly balked. _Drake Mallard_ going to live with the other rule breakers in the criminal underbelly of the city.

But where else did he have to go? And he likely owed several of them an apology.

Because if he was able to get a second chance, then so should they.

Sighing, he nodded. "Thank you."

"Now, we're gonna be going up against that Chancellor of yours," explained Lyn, eyes zeroed in on his face. "I'm not gonna sugar coat it. It's an all out uprising. You don't have to do anything official, but know you're on our side now. And if you think for a moment that you can run back to the government and try and double cross us," Lyn scowled. "We won't forget."

Drake nodded again, standing at attention. "Understood."

She studied him for a moment longer before hitting the button that opened to the robot workshop. "Leave that cape behind. You look ridiculous." She left.

It surprised him.

Her comment.

And the smile that spread over his beak.

An easy sacrifice.

Unclipping the cape, Drake tossed it back into his cell before stepping into the workshop.

Lyn was crouching down in front of a robot, hands deep in its circuitry. "We'll find you a new outfit that isn't like a beacon in the night." She moved on to another robot, shaking her head. "White. What an awful choice for a wardrobe."

His smile still firmly in place, Drake followed Lyn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! If you're wondering what happens to Lyn and Drake and Stellar after this, "Uprising" by MUSE is a good place to start!
> 
> A special thank you to Amelia and Pharaoh who kept encouraging me when I wasn't sure if this story needed to be told. And to Mal — your back and forth with Pharaoh after each chapter went live made this all the more enjoyable. I don’t deserve either of you. Lastly, thanks to all of you who took the time to read and comment and send me messages. I appreciate every single one of you and I hope that you had a good time traveling to the Poiverse!
> 
> If you haven't seen Paige's artwork, depicting the Posiverse characters, be sure to visit my Tumblr (RebellingStagnationBlog) and check them out. And send her all the love she deserves.
> 
> So long, and thanks for all the fish!
> 
> ~Rebel


End file.
